The Ward of Narnia: A Fletchers Daughter
by Jaiime95
Summary: There are many rumors about the White Witch's Niece and Ward and many of them would have you believe she is in fact worse than her Aunt. Unjustly discriminated against it is her chance to finally escape from the clutches of Jadis and prove the Narnian's wrong. When the sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve arrive in Narnia, their paths are destined to cross. PART 2 (PC) IS OUT.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Beardless Dwarf

Song Per Chapter: 'Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus' by Harry Gregson-Williams (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe OST)

* * *

"Why if it isn't Mr. Tumnus!" Thea laughed, jumping down from her perch in the tall oak tree. Tumnus, who had been startled half to death was regaining his packages and feebly getting to his feet.

"Thea Rose Fletcher. A face I would not see in a long time," he flipped his red scarf over his shoulder and proceeded on his way as his companion trailed behind.

"I know you mean to say 'one you never wished to see again'." she stated all knowingly. Mr. Tumnus went to go retort, but stopped himself.

"It is almost nightfall, shouldn't you be back inside the palace," he glared off into the distance the ice castle on the horizon.

"The queen is not expecting me until later." she smiled softly.

"You are not wary of her wrath." Tumnus commented.

"No. She does allow me lenience in matters like this. If I get myself injured or hurt the trees will tell her of my fate." she tousled her blond braid. Much like the queens it was almost white, her eyes were almost crystal but bore no similarity in the coldness the queens had. In fact if anything her eyes were warm and refreshing. It was very easy for one to say that Thea was a surprise, if anything her upbringing would have left her as sinister as her Aunt, but no such luck. She was a remarkably forgiving and kind girl who never ceased to amaze. Thea was indeed attractive, being half jinn like all her fellow Charn royalty. Besides her hair and eyes, her face was not plagued by a single blemish. Her nose was rounded and petite and her lips small but full.

"You are lucky." Tumnus nodded.

"I am grateful for that luck too," she tucked her coat around her tighter. Eyelashes covered in flecks of snow and nose slowly reddening.

"There are many Narnian's that despise you." he said irrationally.

"You speak as if you are one of them." she sounded surprised.

"Oh no, never! I couldn't, wouldn't!" he stuttered, blushing uncontrollably.

"I toy with you Tumnus. I do not believe you capable of such heinousness."

"I meant to say that it is because of the other Narnian's misunderstandings that they do not like you. In honesty to your personality you are much kinder than your aunt." he whispered.

"You do make me laugh Mr. Tumnus. But I will take your word and be home as soon as I aid you in your return. You have far too many packages to carry and I could use your company for a while longer."

"Then you promise to go home."

"Yes. I will call the wolves and everything." Thea agreed although at the mention of the wolves Mr. Tumnus tensed up.

The pair walked along carefully with the packages in hand and Thea made certain that her cape did not drag in the snow behind her. Today she had only worn it to please her aunt, a compromise you could say. Jadis was very proud of her majestic wardrobe, her enchanting gowns and fur capes a taste that Thea was undecided about. Today they had fought about what was appropriate to wear outside the kingdom, it was a stretch that Jadis had even allowed her to wear what she was. Thea had picked out her worn down riding pants, her bleach white blouse and a tunic patched with grey suede and leather. Rimmed by an abundance of fur her cape that she worn was the result of the agreement; well rather screaming match.

Tumnus walked on up ahead while Thea playfully wandered in around in her surroundings. It was quite a magical day, as far the the long winter goes. All until there was a terrible scream that echoed though the trees further along the path. With a racing heart she froze in her spot, afraid of what fate had befallen her friend.

"Mr. Tumnus?" she called to no response. She padded forward in the snow, slowly drawing her enchanted dagger her Aunt had given to her; one that was very similar to Jadis' icy scepter. When she came to the clearing she heard voices and the knee knocking from Tumnus.

"Were you hiding from me?" a tiny voice said.

"No, uh well...I just... I.. um. I..I... just didn't want to scare you." Tumnus' voice sounded much more intimidated that the small voice. Tumnus was in danger and Thea had the element of surprise on her side. Sneaking around the side of a large snow covered tree, Thea raised her knife and caught sight of the small dwarf-like creature in strange attire forthcoming Tumnus.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you?"

"Leave the faun alone!" Thea cried from the woods and appeared behind the girl, she spun around in shock and almost fell over a raised root from the ground.

"I meant him no harm..." she cleared up assertively, eying Thea's attire up and down, "You're a faun!" she turned back to Tumnus.

"You sound surprised for a beardless Dwarf!" Thea laughed.

"I'm not a dwarf. I'm a girl! And actually I'm tallest in my class."

"You mean to say, you're a daughter of Eve?" Tumnus's ears peaked, as did Thea's.

"Well... my mum's name is Helen.

"Yea-," he shook his head in disbelief, "Yes, but you are in fact... Human?"

"Yes, of course."

Tumnus glared at Thea checking for any possible glints in her eyes, there was none to be found.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Thea raced by the daughter of Eve's side and kneeled down to her level, taking her face in her hands and inspecting her.

"What are you doing here?" Tumnus said from behind.

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room-,"

"Spare oom? Is that in Narnia?" Tumnus shook in the cold. Thea stood up and took another parcel from him.

"Narnia? What's that?"

"My dear girl, you're in it! Everything from the lamp-post all the way to castle Cair-Paravel on the Eastern Ocean. Every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia." Thea pointed to the lands of Narnia.

"It's an awfully big wardrobe."

With a gentle smile Tumnus continued, "I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus."

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Tumnus!" she extended her hand and both Tumnus and Thea shared a confused glance, "I'm Lucy Pevensie. Oh, you shake it!"

"Why?" the Narnian's laughed in uncertainty.

"I-I don't know! People do it when they meet each other." she laughed as well realising the absurdity in the gesture.

"I am Thea Rose Fletcher, Ward of the Queen of Narnia." Tumnus had the funny look on his face again. Thea reached out to reciprocate the funny gesture Lucy had shown them beforehand.

"Lucy Pevensie, from the shining city of War Drobe in the far land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me and Miss Fletcher?"

"Mr. Tumnus, could I have a private word with you over here for a minute, if that's alright with you sweet Lucy."

"I really should be going."

"Just one second" Tumnus pleaded, she nodded innocently back. I took Tumnus by the arm and walked him over out of Lucy's ear range.

"Are you insane? If my..." Thea lowered her voice so that the trees could not hear, "If my Aunt was to learn of her presence all because I failed to return home you know very well what she would do to her. Skin the poor child alive she would."

"It's just tea." Tumnus said honestly.

"Bid her my farewells. I must leave for home." Thea turned to leave, "And Tumnus. Watch over her. Ensure she gets home safely, I promise the Queen will hear no such mention of this Lucy Pevensie, daughter of Eve. If we are lucky she will go back to where she came from and never return, for her sake and for ours." Thea brushed her cape behind her and left.

From a distance she could see Tumnus beg for tea again and lead little Lucy back in the direction of his house. Lucy was safe in Tumnus's hands, Thea was sure of that. She had to be home herself now, as the sun had begun to set and the wild beasts would be out. Making her way to the peak of a nearby cliff she stood on the edge so she could clearly see her home, the icy castle that stood in the heart of treacherous Narnia. How Thea wished this winter would end. As she began to remove her cape for the journey home she noticed an odd sight on the tip of a icy branch. The icicle on the bottom of it had a small but clear water droplet forming on the bottom on it. The sight lit up Thea's face in realisation; Lucy Pevensie's arrival had marked the end of the Long Winter. Where ever she was right now, whether it be with Tumnus or back in Spare Oom, Thea wished her the very best.

Leaning over the edge of the cliff Thea prepared herself for the drop and that was the final thing about Thea Rose, while she was half Jinn by her mothers side, her father on the other hand was something the people of Charn called an Angelus; a humanoid type being born with large, feathered wings resembling that of an eagles. Thea's cape no longer blocked the sight of the majestic winged limbs that sprung from her back and after leaning forward and leaving the safety of ground, she was on her way back to the castle and back to the screaming rants of her Aunt.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So for those of you who have never read my stuff before, I do this little thing called 'Song per Chapter'. Instrumental music that sets the scene of each chapter as you read, it helps build emotion and they are overall magnificent songs to listen to. For the course of this story I will do the same. Usually I put the reference to the song at the start of the chapter, like above. I really recommend you do it because it makes your whole reading experience so much more amazing. Also feel free to leave as many reviews as you want, I respond to each of them as I post new chapters! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2: Turkish Delights

Song Per Chapter: 'The White Witch' by Harry Gregson-Williams (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe OST)

* * *

"Maugrim, how pleasant of you to keep guard." Thea taunted the leader of the secret police who guarded the entrance to Jadis' throne room.

"Watch it, I haven't eaten in a couple of hours and you're smelling pretty sweet to me."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe not..." the wolf's mind wandered off, "But wait here until she calls for you." he nipped at her ankles causing her to jump back in fright.

"Maugrim, I am perfectly capable of disciplining the child. Your service is not required." Jadis appeared and dismissed the guard, "Step inside."

Thea took one look at Jadis's face and knew she was in deep trouble, she knew herself that she had lied straight up front to Mr. Tumnus previously when she said her Aunt did not mind Thea leaving the castle.

"Do you know what the meaning of ward is?" Jadis questioned Thea coldly.

"Yes."

"So you understand that you are under my care. You are my responsibility and when I set rules you are to obey them."

"I am not a minor anymore!" Thea shouted back, instantly raising the already boiling anger in the White Witch, "While the Long Winter may have halted my aging physically, I am much older than what is considered adolescent."

"Honestly I find that hard to believe." Jadis scoffed at the girl, "What with you endangering your life for what exactly? A little bit a 'fun'? A little bit of 'entertainment'?

"I can't stay cooped up in this hole for my entire life!" Thea pleaded.

"I really couldn't care less what happened to you dear but your mother, my younger sister, still means much to me and I could not be responsible for the death of her offspring."

"You are so considerate." Thea rolled her eyes.

"Off to your room. You are not to leave there until I say so."

"Why don't I just do you a favour and go join the rebellion!" that struck a cord in the witches heart. Storming up next to Thea side, she drew her cape away and grabbed her tucked away wing, pulling it un-naturally. Twisting it, she glared angrily at her defiant niece.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" Thea struggled. Releasing the wing Jadis instead grasped the girls neck and pushed her forward, the throne doors swinging open allowing the graveyard of traitors to sit clear in front of Thea.

"See all those traitors. See what happens to them." Jadis explained, "If you dare insult me like that again, if you dare bring up the rebellion or insight that you are traitor yourself, no amount of loyalty to my sister can save you. I will not let you off so easily as these Narnians, your punishment will be worse than an eternity as a stone ornament. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Thea gritted through her teeth. Jadis let go of her neck and walked off, snapping her fingers for Ginarrbrik to come and retrieve the broken ward.

"Ensure that she is locked inside her room. Watch her for when she next wakes and send her down for breakfast and her archery practice only, then lock her back inside her room. If I so much as hear a squeak from you, I'll feed you to the demons." she finished, pointing her long finger at Thea, "Goodnight."

Ginarrbrik had nudged her in the back with all his dwarf force and locked her inside her room. Like her Aunt requested, Thea did not speak another word. She was treading on thin ice, no pun intended. Pulling her dagger from her clothes she inspected it. It sat firmly inside its case to ensure that Thea could not accidentally cut herself and turn herself to stone. Placing the dagger by her bedside table she retreated to her bathroom to change. She slumped her cape on the floor and inspected her wing where her Aunt had grabbed. The feathers were pressed wrongly and after getting out her comb she fixed any imperfection that was there. Slipping into her night gown and brushing her hair out she was ready for bed.

If almost as stereotypical as possible, her bedroom was located inside one of the highest towers in the castle, and she the princess, stood staring out into the winter night wishing, hoping and praying that someone would come to take her away from all of this. Despite her initial wishes, she now more than ever wished for Lucy Pevensie to return with her brothers and sister, to free Narnia of her Aunts rule.

"Aslan, please help me." she whispered closing her eyes and making a wish; a wish with all of her heart.

The next time Thea awoke it was a week later; her metabolism required extended amounts of sleep in order to cope with the aging spell Jadis had performed on her once they had arrived in Narnia almost a thousand years ago. By the time of this morning she had had plenty of time to think, forming ideas and plans in her dreams. She had wings didn't she? Couldn't she just jump out her very bedroom window and escape, soaring about the skies in search for the spoken rebellion camp. She could dress up in full leather, cover herself in knives and daggers, let her wings loose, her hair. She wouldn't have to worry about stupid capes and tight corsets. She wouldn't have to be restricted by her Aunt.

"Change of plans." the little dwarf opened her door and wandered inside.

"Get out!" Thea screamed, "I am indecent and it is highly inappropriate for you to be in my chambers when I am improperly dressed." she scolded. Met with a grunt, the dwarf closed the door.

"The Queen expects you down by the carriage in half an hour." his high pitched voice called. Thea did not usually get to travel with her Aunt, especially not in the carriage. Something serious was up.

After last nights battle, Thea was in no mood to be openly defiant today. She donned her best gown, brushed her hair neatly and placed her dagger in her purse by her side. Escorted downstairs she boarded the carriage with the Witch and off on their journey they began.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Edmund had only followed Lucy through into the wardrobe so that he could make fun of her later, but what he found was something far more astounding. Lucy, in fact, had not been lying and as Edmund had plotted onwards he felt snow drop on his nose and prickly bushes brush past his pajamas. When Lucy had run from her hiding spot yesterday telling tales of the faun whom with which she had tea with, and the winged princess who had hastily left, had appeared to be nothing but a child's ramblings and Edmund was much to old for foolish games and childish imagination. A lone lamp post stood in front of him, in the middle of the snow and cold. Edmund could not tell where his little sister had run off to, she had not known Edmund was following and now more than ever he wished he had her by his side to help him navigate this strange place she called Narnia.

"Lucy? Lucy! I think I believe you now!" Edmund called for his sister, with no response. Out of the silence, Edmund could hear a jingle of bells in the distance.

"Lucy?" Edmund whispered again as the bells grew louder. Suddenly exploding through the trees was a sleigh.

"Yah!" a small man cried, whipping the beasts pulling the carriage in front, Edmund jumped out of the way diving into the snow at the last second before it hit him. As he got to his feet, the short man jumped out of the transport and threw a whip around his legs, tripping him into the ground again. Running up to him, it pulled out a knife and growled.

"What is it Ginarrbrik?" said a ladies voice, from inside the carriage.

"He won't let go!" Edmund called, hoping that the lady would command her servant to let Edmund free.

"Is that how you address the Queen of Narnia?" the dwarf pressed the knife to Edmunds throat.

"I-I didn't know?" he stuttered feebly.

"Well, you shall know her better afterwards—," it raised it's knife to strike.

"Wait!" called a much sweeter voice. Peering over the back of the sleigh was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who commanded the dwarf to a halt. She disappeared momentarily and then reappeared, walking around the back of the sleigh hands in gloves, wearing a long fur rimmed dress and sporting a curious look on her face. With a piercing look the dwarf named Ginarrbrik dropped his knife and stood at ease by the girls side.

"What is your name?" she leant down and put forward a hand to Edmund.

"Edmund, your majesty." he replied, mistaking the girl for the queen.

"I am not the Queen, she resides on the sleigh." the girl gestured towards the carriage.

"How was it Edmund, Son of Adam, that you came to enter my dominion?" the real queen called from her place.

"I walked through a wardrobe following my sister." he replied.

"Your sister? How many are you?"

"Four." Edmund replied confidently, as he did the other face leant over to take a glance at Edmund. This face was not as soft and kind as the girls, who stood by his side. In fact, she was much older and sterner but tried to mimic the girl.

"Thea darling, bring Edmund up to me. He looks so cold." The Queen spoke, Thea brought Edmund up to the queen as she continued, "Come and sit with me here on my sleigh. Now, would like something warm to drink?"

"Yes...your majesty." he nodded eagerly as Thea came and sat beside the Queen. She took out a vial and dropped a green liquid on the snow. Oddly it took a new shape and formed a piping hot chocolate that the dwarf passed to Edmund from below.

"How did you do that?"

"I can make anything you like!"

"Could you make me taller?"

"I can make anything you like to eat." she laughed at Edmund's expense.

"Turkish Delight?" he smiled eagerly. Once again the Queen dropped the liquid on the snow and a ornate metal box shaped on the ground. Ginarrbrik lifted it up and passed it over Thea who passed it on to Edmund.

"Thea dear, would you like something to eat?" the Queen asked falsely, so she appeared hospitable in front of her guest.

"No thank you." she replied with the same innocent voice.

That was it! Edmund though the name sounded familiar, obviously not something he had heard back in England, but from Lucy. The winged angel she spoke of, that paired that Mr. Thomas or something. But maybe that name was common here, he couldn't be certain. But when Edmund looked up from his cup he noticed she didn't sit leaning back on the cushions that the sleigh provided and had her back covered by an oversized thick cape, the blatant obvious stared him in the face. Only, he had to be certain. As went to squirm, to seat himself more comfortably he 'accidentally' knock over his hot chocolate on the girl. She sprung back at once, and with lightening reflexes missed the liquid all together. But at the same time, just as Edmund has suspected, a bit of white feather escaped the side of her cape. Edmund hid his content and apologised profusely.

"It's fine." Thea reassured him as his hot chocolate turned back to snow and melted away.

"I'd love to see your family!" the Queen leaned in closer to Edmund as he stuffed his face with turkish delights.

"Lucy was here yesterday and told us all that she met a faun named Mr. Thomas, whatever a faun is and now I am certain, an angel just like you!" he pointed surely to Thea.

"Why my dear," she turned to the girl, "You did not tell me you met a daughter of Eve."

"Because I did not Aunt," the link between the relationship of the Queen and Thea was made, "I have been asleep for the past week and have not left my room. You may check with Ginarrbrik if you do not believe me and if I lie than he has no completed his job correctly."

"Oh," Edmund sighed, "Well my family isn't really anything special anyway."

"I'm sure they're not... nearly as delightful as you are. But you see Edmund, I have no real children of my own," she implied that Thea did not come under the title of child, "—And you are exactly the sort of boy I could see, one day, becoming prince of Narnia - maybe even King!"

"Really?" Edmund asked excitedly, mouth full of another delight. Nodding the Queen responded,

"Of course you would have to bring your family along."

"Oh, Peter will be king too?" Edmund didn't look impressed.

"No! But a king needs servants!" she laughed.

"I-I guess I could bring 'em."

"Beyond these woods, do you see those two little hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there Edmund, it has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight!"

"Couldn't I have some more now?" he asked greedily.

"NO!" the Queen shouted and then regained her composure and smiled sweetly, "Don't want to ruin you appetite. But we will see each other again soon won't we?"

"I hope so." Edmund smiled, stepping off the sleigh.

"Until then...dear one. Mmmm... I'm going to miss you." Ginarrbrik whipped the reindeer out the front and off the Queen and the Angel sped, leaving Edmund behind. The Angel watched Edmund until they were out of distance, almost ensuring he was safe. Edmund smiled once they had disappeared. How odd! He had only been in this 'Narnia' for a couple of minutes and he had met and befriended the Queen and the Princess and oh that Princess! It was possibly more amazing that she concealed angelic wings behind her cape, if Edmund had not tested her he never would have known they were there. He wandered back to where the lamp post was contemplating how big the wings actually were, if she had ever flown before, what they felt like. Narnia was indeed very strange.

"Edmund? Oh Edmund!" Edmund heard as two small arms wrapped arond his waist and hugged his tightly, "I saw Mr. Tumnus again and he's fine! The White Witch hasn't found out about him helping me!

"The White Witch?"

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Lucy nodded as if she knew every minor detail about this world, "Edmund? Are you okay? You look awful."

"Well what do you expect! It's freezing! How do we get out of here?" Edmund shivered as he spoke, brushing snow off his shoulder and from his hair.

"Come on...this way."

* * *

**Authors Note:** So thats the second chapter to this story and if you didn't know already, I like to state the obvious. So a few more things I need to fill you in about my writing. Number one, if you want a visual image of what I wanted Thea to look like, take a sneak peak at my image for this story, it is basically what she looks like. Number two I must inform you that my uploading schedule is not set and I upload sometimes closely and some times far apart, each chapter by chapter. But I do try my best to edit my work and create flowing storylines. Like I said before I love reviews, good and bad, and it makes me feel cool if you review each chapter and we can have a little convo! Review responses from last chapter below:

James Birdsong: I'm glad that you think so! Looking forward to writing more! Oh, oh oh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Arrowhead1996: Really? Thank you very much! I have to say it is a bit of a stretch if you look at Jadis's character but I'm willing to put the effort in to make it work :) Thea is going to be interesting to work with and I think she'll be really fun to tweak and play with.

On a final note, if you are remotely interested in the Avengers, pop on over to my other story about my other OC Emily Coulson. Start from Panic and then move onto Remake Me. I would greatly appreciate if you do and who knows maybe it can help fill in the gaps while you wait for more chapters of this to come out :)


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3: The Plan of Escape

Song Per Chapter: 'Evacuating London' by Harry Gregson-Williams (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe OST)

* * *

"I don't know whether to believe that oaf of a human and punish you or to give you the benefit of the doubt." Jadis paced back and forth in her throne room while Thea kneeled before her.

"If you don't mind, could I have a say in my fate?" Thea whimpered.

"But there is one Narnian who is due for punishment. Maugrim, here at once!" Jadis called for her chief of police, trailing off her initial thought path. The wolf came over at her call and bowed before her.

"Maugrim. Arrest the faun Tumnus, he dwells near the borders. I want him alive." she ordered. It took everything inside Thea not to make a reaction, to show that she knew this Tumnus. If she did, it would give her away and her punishment would be far worse than imprisonment.

"Guard the girl until the faun is brought here." she mindlessly gestured and sat back in her icy throne. Thea was grasped on the arm by a giant minoboar that threw her forward onto the cold steps out the front of the room.

When Maugrim returned, is was frightfully cold and Thea could feel icicles forming from her runny nose. But worse than her sickness was the limp faun that was being dragged behind him. All broken and bloodied, she wanted to reach out and aid him.

"Maugrim. Leave him with me. I shall take him to his prison. You and your guards have done enough."

"I do not answer to the likes of you little, princess." he snapped and dragged Tumnus past her and into the Queen's presence.

"But you must learn to respect those of royal blood. What would happen in another thousand years to come and my aunt can no longer hold the throne? Who will you look to then?"

"Unlike you, I will be dead long before I see that time. It is of no concern to me. Although let's all hope that Narnia never has to see a day like that!" he laughed hoarsely and the doors slammed shut behind him. Thea stood by the stairs when the doors shut and her minoboar guard had gone inside as well. She didn't know what to do, how could she help Mr. Tumnus without either giving herself away or putting him in more danger. Breaking down in regret she slumped onto the freezing ground and hung her head in her hands crying for her friend. How it was so cruel that the son of Adam had to open his human mouth and unknowingly condemn his little sisters friend. In all his naivety, he had practically sentenced to faun to death all with a slip of the tongue.

From inside the room Thea could hear shouts of pain, cries for help and still she stayed plastered to her seat, covering he ears and pretending like none of it was happening. Poor, poor Mr. Tumnus.

"No more..." she weeped ever so quietly. There was a loud smash inside and shaking her head she rose from her spot and descended the stairs, never looking back. Through the graveyard of fallen Narnian's she ran, their terror stricken faces encouraging her ever the more to run. Upon reaching the giant gates that blocked her from her freedom, she stopped. It was in that split second she placed her hand on the door and leant against it. This was a very important decision. If Thea left, that was it. She had committed treason and all she could do was fly to Aslan's camp and hope that he could provide her sanctuary. But if she left in haste, without properly preparing herself, she could be very easily shot down and hauled back to a miserable fate here. It was certain that if she was too eager that she would never see her freedom. No, she had to plan and be precise and that's when it began, the great plan of escape.

Thea rose from her slump and turned around strongly. She could no longer stay hidden away in this kingdom for another hundred years as a meager coward while Jadis maimed and killed innocent Narnians. She along with the arrival of the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve would help bring down this empire once and for all. But first, pretenses had to be kept up. She had to pretend that nothing was wrong, that she was still living an everyday normal life here in the palace and her preparations to leave this hell had to be in utter secrecy.

Her great plan consisted of five major tasks. Firstly she had to prepare a small food supply and ready her outside garments the ones in which she first met Lucy Pevensie, rather than a ball gown that would drag her down in her escape. Two, Thea had to get a message to the Beavers. She would need somewhere to hide and regain herself once she escaped. Somehow she had to let them know she was on her way. Third, Thea had to ensure that her enchanted dagger would follow her in her travels as her best means of defense as well as her bow and quiver locked away in the archery room. Fourthly, she had to say her goodbyes to Mr. Tumnus and promise him that she would return with reinforcements to save him. And finally, Thea wasn't entirely hopeless at magic. A simple sleeping spell should knock the guards out long enough for her to make her escape. By the time they awoke, she would be long gone and Jadis out of reach to stop her. Then plan was set and over the next week she would make her preparations.

She ran back up to the top of the stairs and stood at ease, hands behind back awaiting her Aunt's command.

_oOoOoOoOo_

That night, when sent to bed she pulled out her candle and lit it but only so she could see her hand put ink onto a piece of parchment. She drew a map of the castle and where all the guards stood. She had plotted her best exit and had practiced the sleeping spell on Ginarrbrik outside her door a few times just to ensure she had remembered it correctly. Her letter for the beavers was written up and folded and after convincing a small swallow who perched upon her windowsill it was sent off, her fate in their good hands. Her ideas had been long drawn out. In a weeks time she would leave this place, her plan was foolproof. She would pretend she had gone to bed in her nightgown but instead she would be done up in her winter clothing, dagger attacked to her side and bag of food stuffs hidden under her pillow. Next she would put to sleep Ginarrbrik outside and sneak past him and down the tower into the target room where her silver bow and quiver called for her. Quiver and shoulder bag on she would take out any guard that got in her way and visit Mr. Tumnus. It would be brief and ensure that he was safe (well as safe as he possibly could be) then with another sleeping spell she would make it outside the front gates and fly for her life until she reached the Beaver's abode.

Never shutting her eye the entire night, by morning she was jolted back from her scheming by a ray on sunlight bursting through the clouds, a rare sight that infuriated Queen Jadis; the whole castle heard. In order to have food for her escape she had to _get_ food which meant for the next week the minimal food she already had would have to be snuck into her pockets and saved for later while still saving some items of food for eating at the same time. She made her way to the oversized dinning hall and was seated opposite her Aunt (from end to end) and in between them sat her most loyal followers, the higher they were in rank the closer to her they sat. Most of the people that sat down her end were familiar faces, mainly scavengers and mindless beast only here for the feeding. They devoured their food most uncivilized, how sometimes Thea wished she was back on Charn where fine dining was stressed most importantly. But there they sat, tangs flying across the table hitting her in the face. These were the first long lasting foods that were inconspicuously dropped into a tie up bag and then popped inside her dress pocket.

The next morning the same routine followed, only this morning she filled her tiny sack with bits of dried bacon strips that could come in handy later if she needed a snack or something to chew on. Each morning that followed, was similar in fashion. A food item from her plate would disappear into a bag and pocket and then she would continue to eat without anyone ever noticing, although after breakfast she followed a different course. Jadis stressed that she would have no 'weaklings' from her bloodline so each day after breakfast Thea was prepped for training, usually archery practice because she enjoyed it the most, but occasionally hand to hand combat would be drawn from the cards as well as strength, balance or sensory training. She considered herself an adequate opponent for many, but never ever a match for her Aunt. Only Aslan could defeat the White Witch, Thea was sure. Like the food, a weapon from the room would go 'missing' each day but nothing so obvious that Jadis would notice something odd. A fire rock here and there, maybe even a small throwing star; just for back ups.

All her items she needed for travel were collected and her clothes had been prepared, her enchanted dagger hidden in the belt for later. As darkness fell on the night of the escape Thea's heart was racing, everything was going to plan until Edmund Pevensie showed up.

_oOoOoOoOo_

"We're expecting someone later tonight, if all goes well." Mrs. Beaver beamed placing the fish and chips down in front of the children, they smiled in politeness.

"Who, if you don't mind me asking?" Lucy questioned, receiving a nudge in the back from Susan and a deathly glare.

"Not at all!" Beaver cleared up, "The Ward of the White Witch is making her escape this night and intends to rest here before making her way onto Aslan's camp, bless 'er soul."

"Miss Fletcher!" Lucy shouted in delight, clapping her hands together.

"You know her?" Beaver asked surprisingly.

"I met her the first day I arrived here. She was with Mr. Tumnus. Do you think she'll be able to rescue him?"

"She didn't speak of it in her letter. I don't think she can." Mrs. Beaver nodded glumly. Lucy's head sunk a little lower, "But it's not all doom and gloom love. With her escape she brings hope, she has lived by the queen's side for a hundred years, who knows what information she could aid Aslan's rebellion with!"

"I'm sorry, you keep mentioning his name, who is Aslan?" Edmund spoke up. Both Mr. and Mrs. Beaver burst out in laughter.

"That's a funny one kid. 'Who's Aslan?'" he mimicked Edmund. Mrs. Beaver had stopped laughing after she noticed the children's faces intent on listening; they actually had no idea who Aslan was!

"You mean you don't know who Aslan is? Blimey!"

"Well we haven't exactly been here very long!" Peter said.

"He's only the king the whole wood, the true king of Narnia... and he's waiting for you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Waiting for us?" Lucy looked confused.

"You got to be joking! Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest...the secret police! They're all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan frowned.

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver smiled.

"There's...a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan frowned, yet again.

"I know, but you're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver started to get annoyed.

"It's long been told that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver said ever so sweetly, but was met with the gaped mouths of the children.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter broke the silence.

"Well you'd better be, Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Beaver shouted.

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" Peter shook his head.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan continued.

"I think it's time we were going." Peter stood and grabbed Lucy by the hand.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" she turned bright eyed to face him.

"Sorry Lucy. It's out of our hands." Peter shrugged remorsefully.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan said.

"Ed, time to go... Ed?" Peter spun looking around for Edmund who was no where in sight, "I'm going to kill him!"

"You may not have to..." Mr. Beaver said staring them down, "Has Edmund been to Narnia before?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** So what'd'ya think? Enjoying it so far! Unfortunately no review responses this time, oh well. There was something I was meaning to tell you but I just can't seem to remember... maybe next chapter. Anyways, please review honestly. Next chapter is the escape of THEA! YAY! What will Edmund's arrival mess up Thea's plan?


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4: Things Gone Amiss

Song Per Chapter: 'Goodbye Rose' by Sam Cushion (Youtube name: unofficalscore)

* * *

There the boy stood, shivering in the cold and looking around ever so curiously. He walked along the great entrance path and as her neared the doors opened for him so he could wander further.

"No, no, no!" Thea pounded her fist into the wall. Looking back out her window the doors below had closed and Edmund was now trapped inside. On the horizon she could make out fleeting figures dashing over mounds of snow that bordered the valley in which the castle sat. Two small stumpy beings and the three taller ones, admittedly one of them was barely taller than the stumpy things. Then it hit her, those weren't any old forms on the hill, they belonged to the Beavers and the left over Pevensies! She felt like shouting, but it was un-necessary, the beavers had pulled back the younglings and began to retreat. They knew, as well as any Narnian with half a brain did, that few escaped the Queen's icy domain once they entered.

With a loud bang on the door Ginarrbrik hurried her for bed, she was not invited to the death of Edmund Pevensie. What could she do? She was readying to leave anyway, maybe she could use it as a diversion. But if she left the son of Adam to face Jadis surely that would be morally incorrect and her reputation (which in honesty was untarnished, despite the claims of most Narnians) would go out the window and she would equal the evils of the queen. There was loud smashing downstairs that sounded much like the slamming of prison bars against their lock. It would be alright, but a visit to Mr. Tumnus was out of the question now. The impossible never scared Thea, ever. It was always the possibilities that worried her so. How very possibly that she would be killed this very night or even killed once leaving. No, she had to visit Mr. Tumnus, no more questions about it. She assumed it was midnight and prepared her leave when all of a sudden there was a terrible cry from below, not that of a human's, but of a wolfs. Maugrim and his pack were on the move and judging by the Pevensie's arrival, he was off to kill the future kings and queens of Narnia.

Jumping from her bed, she took her cloak off it's hanger and wrapped it around herself, ready for the journey. Outside her door, Ginarrbrik has mumbling some sort of comeback about an insult one of the demons had called him before, which made it that much easier to creak open the door and use the sleeping spell on him. Thea shut the door behind her and made her way ever so quietly down the tower stairs heading towards the target room. There was no one on guard, it was a saturday night which meant that most of the scum around this place was underground at the tavern of sorts, not legalized by the White Witch, but not prohibited either.

So sneaking inside she found her way over to her shiny bow and quiver and slung them over her shoulder, not in the way of her wings in case she needed to take sudden flight. There was a noise outside which made Thea jump and raise her bow in defense, but only a little mouse looking for scraps ran past her. Nothing would be as hard as her next task, to get down into the prison cells to bid her friend farewell.

Her path was heavily blocked, the son of Adam had been locked away in the dungeons as well which meant that the Witch would be nearby at any sign of trouble. Still worth it though! Peeking around the corner to the entrance of the dungeons she found two Minotaurs standing guard out front, having a right 'old chat. When they weren't paying attention Thea put out her hand and whispered the incantation so silently that it would only last a minute or so, just enough for her to sneak past and for them not to realise that anything had happened. They slumped back onto the wall mid conversation and a smile lit up Thea's face, rushing ever so quickly past them she slid down the banister to reach Mr. Tumnus faster.

Upon entering the dungeons she found many cells, but the one that she knew belonged to Mr. Tumnus lay at the end of the hallway, where his little hooves were barely showing. It was colder dow here than anywhere else in the palace, supposedly more fit for punishment. She bolted down the end of the hallway and opened the gate that held him inside to find Edmund Pevensie in the same room. Both him and Mr. Tumnus were shackled to the wall, shivering and broken. Edmund almost shrieked and jumped back in fright at the sight of her, he must have thought that she would hurt him. His assumptions were not entirely wrong in their motivations. The White Witch had appeared so kind to him and look what she had done to him, maybe he thought Thea was twice as bad. The rest of Narnia was beside him.

"It's alright," she put her hands out in front of her, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Thea?" Mr. Tumnus sat up, "Thea Rose?"

"I'm here!" she responded jumping through the broken barrier that once separated Edmund's section from Mr. Tumnus's cell, "I'm sorry I couldn't get down here sooner." she got close to him and they embraced in a friendly hug.

"You should not be down here..." he shivered, "If the Witch catches you—,"

"Hush. All is well." she settled him untying her cloak to wrap around the freezing faun, "Alas, I am not here to free you." their hands met and she tried to warm them for him.

"I was not expecting so. But to see your face," he smiled and cupped him warmer hand on her cheek, "It has given me new hope."

"I leave, tonight. After I leave her I am making a mad dash. The Beavers have been informed, but I am afraid that they might not be of much help."

"Why not?"

"Maugrim and his police are after them. They have the daughters of Eve and the other son of Adam with them. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"No, why did you risk it all. Why did you come down here before you escaped?" he asked with such concern in his voice.

"Well, I thought it was obvious, my friend. I could not leave you here, never tell you and regret I never said my good-byes."

"So this is good-bye." he feigned a smile.

"Never good-bye. I am not leaving you here to rot. I will return, once and if I make it to Aslan's camp. I have heard rumours and nothing more but I will search the skies and seek his help. Tumnus, I will come back for you." she said so surely.

"You are truly an angel." Tumnus said receiving a scoff of modesty in return, "Here, take your cape. You will need it on your journey."

"Will you be alright?" she questioned him.

"I will suffice." he took the coat off from around him self and attacked it back around the girls throat, "Best wishes my dear." he kissed her on the forehead. Thea started to cry, her heart racing ever so quickly.

"Hey... hey..." Tumnus's hands took hers instead this time, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Promise me that I will see you again. Don't do anything stupid, like getting yourself killed." she said through tears.

"I didn't think that you cared that much?" his voice trembled, as frightened as she was.

"Of course. Why do think I risked visiting you all those days, walking with you in the woods when I knew it was forbidden. Why do you think I've come down here now and made it my mission to free you from this place with Aslan's aid?"

"I never really put the pieces together." he mumbled.

"I just wish that I could stay here, and make sure that she would never hurt you—,"

"—But we both know your destiny lies elsewhere." he finished her sentence.

"What cruel destiny it is." he wiped her tears away.

"You need to be strong. She will want vengeance and many of her spies will after you, to kill. I've seen what you can do, fight. Fight with all you have and help end her reign."

"I will." she finally allowed herself to smile. With another warm glance the two hugged tightly again and Thea rose, still holding the faun's hand.

"Go." the faun urged her, and she would have if she could. From the top of the stairs came a clacking of heels and the swishing of an oversized dress. In fright Thea hid, in the only place she could; Up.

On the roof she held, Two daggers she had stolen, holding her in place in the high ceiling. Her feet barely holding on and her cape hanging backwards so not to draw attention. Mr. Tumnus and Edmund made careful not to look upwards.

"My wolves tore that dam apart, your little family was nowhere to be found!" Jadis screamed entering the dungeon and lifting edmund from the collar of his shirt up into the air, "Where are they?!"

"I don't know..." he coughed. She dropped him on the ground and frowned.

"Then you are no longer any use to me," she raised her staff in the air and aimed it towards Edmund's heart.

"Wait they said something about Aslan!" he screamed. Jadis's face dropped and she stepped back suddenly.

"Aslan! Where?"

"Stranger has only been in Narnia a short—," Tumnus tried to stop Edmund but was thumped in the head. Thea bit her tongue and stopped herself from saying anything. Tumnus was staring at Edmund in all him pain, begging pleading for him not to say anymore.

"I left before I could hear anymore...I wanted to see you again." Edmund replied turning back to the Queen, the unspoken dialogue didn't go un-noticed.

"Guard!" she called.

"Yes, your majesty?" one of the Minotaurs stepped forward.

"Release the Faun." he guard hit his chains and broke them, but not without injuring Tumnus, who cried out in pain as he was dragged before the Queen.

"Do you know why you are here?" she spoke directly at him.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia!" he claimed staring at the Witch coldly. She ignored him.

"You're here because he," she pointed her staff at Edmund "—turned you in...for sweeties." Mr. Tumnus's face dropped and his eyes became shallow, all the while he knew not to look upwards. Thea had known this but had not mentioned it at all and rightly so. The hope that had seconds ago glimmered in his eyes was completely torn out. If this kid couldn't even resist a sweet from the evil queen, how was there any chance that he and his siblings would restore and entire world!

"Take him..." Jadis smiled and began to walk up the stairs as the Minotaur grabbed him, slung him over his shoulder and left, "Upstairs and ready my sleigh, Edmund misses his family." he laughed.

After Edmund and Tumnus had been taken away, Thea fell from the roof, landing on her feet and hiding her daggers again. Rushing up the stairs to follow them, she feared for the worst. Upstairs... that was where the stone graveyard was.

"Oh please let me be wrong." Thea panted as she reached the top of the stairs. Heart heart was beating out of time and her throat had run dry. There had to be another reason, maybe she needed the Faun to use as bait to make Edmund divulge more about Aslan. She refused to believe that anything would happen to Tumnus. Outright refused. There was a shriek from the other side of the castle and sleigh bells rang as the Witch prepared to make her leave. The big gates opened and Thea could see the sleigh slowly edge out into the distance. All the guards had gone and Thea was the only one left on the higher levels of the castle. She made a detour through the throne room and ran down the perilous stairs into the graveyard. As her foot met the ground from the last step she saw the one sight she had told her self was impossible. Across the other side of the entrance was a stone faun, frozen in a terrible scream.

"No, no, no!" she lost her breath and jumped through the statues to make her way to the stone faun's side. It couldn't be him, no just another faun. But when she looked at the face and the scarf it had wrapped around it her had trembled and she fell to her knees in front of it. The solid statue was in fact Mr. Tumnus. She had failed him, she had failed to save him. She tried to stand, to be strong like he said but it was so hard. The look on his face made her crumble every time.

"I'm so sorry. I should have released you and let you run away with me. It wouldn't have matter if we got caught. At least I could share the same fate as you rather than one of us live while the other is doomed for eternity." she apologised, a single tear running down her now red face.

"What are you doing out of the tower?" a heavy voice suddenly called, Thea turned to see hideous Goblin hobbling it way over to her. In swiftness she rose and pulled her enchanted dagger from it's case and threw it into the air, towards the creature. Before the goblin could react the dagger touched it's heart and it turned to stone. Racing over angrily she pulled the dagger from it's place and put it away. She could not help Mr. Tumnus anymore and if she didn't hurry the Queen would come back or more goblins or hags or other evil creatures would come after her.

Pushing the giant doors to the castle open she had her first breath of freedom. Taking a running start and moving her cape out of the way she took flight, never looking back at the hideous place she once called home. No longer 'the ward' of the White Witch. A free, rebellious, nothing of Narnia. Free from titles, free from royalty. The sun had begun to rise and if she squinted just hard enough she could make out the same fleeting silhouettes from beforehand making their way across the frozen river.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so I remember what I had to tell you! Thea's outside clothes, the ones that she wearing currently look like snow white's from ONCE UPON A TIME, if you've seen that show. If not google it, they're amazing! Next chapter coming up is called Sly Mr. Fox :)


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5: Mr Fox

Song Per Chapter: 'From Western Woods to Beaversdam' by Harry Gregson-Williams (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe OST)

* * *

It was safe to assume that the beavers were not waiting for Thea at their home anymore, especially since it was torn to pieces. Thea was on the ground now, flying did get tiring after extended amounts of time. So she walked along in the snow, that as unusually soft. In fact it was almost watery. Rather than complain as she strode through the slush she smiled, it was a good sign that the witch's winter was failing. She was a couple of miles behind where she first spotted the beavers and the Pevensies. She was nearing the Sharwood Forest, that was about halfway to Aslan's camp, which she had spotted on her escape. She tried not to rest, she did not need sleep for another week or so, but occasionally she would need to rest her legs and eat.

Sitting down in a clearing, in the low branches of a tree, she took out her bag of tangs that she had put away a week ago. Popping three into her mouth, she munched quickly, eager to be on her way again. She did not think the Queen knew of her escapades, not yet at least, which gave her an advantage but she would not be impressed if she found her wandering the woods. So up she stood and continued on her way. A couple of minutes after leaving her tree she heard a snap of a twig behind her. Instantly she pulled out her bow and loaded it with an arrow, ready to strike. She scanned her surroundings, there was no sign of tracks beside her own that obviously gave away a follower. But this was Narnia, and she was considered a criminal she had to be on guard all the time. Again, another twig snapped but on her left side, she swiveled to face the place where the sound was.

"Show yourself coward." she spoke her eyes flitting around the place. From a snow covered hill jumped a little red fox, slyly inching its way towards her.

"Well, well, well." he smiled, "If it isn't the Ward of the White Witch."

"I don't go by that title anymore." Thea straightened up.

"What are you doing such a long way away from home?"

"Escaping the Witch's grasp. Making my way to Aslan's camp."

"You want to join the rebellion?" it cocked it's head sidewards almost in disapproval.

"And you think that anyone will trust that your intentions are noble. That you don't intend to report back to her 'imperial majesty'?"

"Maybe not at first, but my intentions are true. She killed a dear friend of mine and I left."

"Just like that?"

"It wan't exactly easy."

"And after all this time, after everything she's done, you finally cracked? What was your 'friends' name?"

"Tumnus." she avoided the fox's eye contact as it stopped pacing around her and sat in the snow.

"You were friends with Tumnus?"

"More than friends..." Thea mumbled under her breath.

"And he met his doom?" the fox questioned, Thea shook her head sadly.

"Protecting the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve." she added, "She has the youngest son."

"You could not rescue him."

"No. But I do not think that she will harm him unless he is with his family. She needs him for something that I can't quite figure out yet."

"Hmmm. Well, what is your name? We only speak of you as 'the ward'." he questioned.

"Thea Rose Fletcher." she responded, "We?"

"So many names you have." the fox ignored her last comment.

"Where I come from it is not uncommon to have a first, middle and last name. But what do you mean by we?" she persisted.

"Why of course, the new recruits!" a lightbulb turned on in his head, "You can come out."

And as the fox spoke, from the mount rose a small faun child and a jaguar.

"This is Agravaine," he gestured to the faun, "—And that there is Mr. Jaguar."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." She said sweetly, Mr. Jaguar was not entirely convinced.

"I still don't trust her." he growled. To show her intentions she put away her bow and the arrow back in their places.

"I mean no harm. I'm just travelling, the weapons are incase I come on less friendly Narnian's than yourself."

"You're responsible for the death of Badger!" he accused, "Owl saw it with his own two eyes."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know who this owl is, but I have never been responsible for a single death. The Witch keeps me locked in a tower most of my days and I've never met a 'Badger'."

"He said he saw you, two days ago, turn them to stone. I reacon that you killed Tumnus too."

"Thats enough!" she shouted at him, "Look, two days ago I was still inside the Witch's castle, I couldn't possibly be responsible for it. Secondly I would never do anything to harm Mr. Tumnus, ever. The mere accusation is preposterous! And lastly, I don't expect you to understand. I don't expect you to trust me. I know what they say about me, the rumours that they have concocted over a hundred years. That I'm worse than the witch herself, but it is all very far from the truth. I've lived cooped up as practically a slave for my entire existence and I'm finally free. And no stupid Jaguar is going to tell me otherwise!" she shouted. Mr. Jaguar's face smoothed out and he retreated.

"My apologies." Mr. Fox intercepted, "My friend has very strong political opinions."

"You said recruits. Do you mean for Aslan?"

"Yes, he personally asked me to take up the dangerous mission." he replied smugly.

"Am I heading in the right direction?"

"You're a bit off. Don't go through Sharwood Forest, take the turn off and go through the Northern Woods. Watch out for spies though."

"Thank-you..." she paused for a second.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind ever so terribly if I followed you and your new recruits? I'd love to get a good word in with some others before I arrive at the camp. It would be nice to have some trusted allies to speak on my behalf."

"As long as you can defend yourself. It's tough where we're recruiting, a lot of spies for the Witch. If you're trying to be inconspicuous, I would not recommend it."

"Hmmm... I think I'll be alright. She's going to have to find out sooner or later."

"Then be prepared to keep up, we move quickly." the fox said and then jaguar reappeared, a grudging look on his face.

"It's nice to meet you." little Agravaine smiled, his smile was so similar to Mr. Tumnus's Thea smiled back and tried not to look too emotional. She had to follow Tumnus's instructions and be strong. She had to do it for him.

Along side the three she followed. They did move quickly, Jaguar up ahead and Agravaine followed by Thea's side. He was a sweet little faun and once he warmed up to her she found herself holding his hand as they wandered.

"What happened to his parents?" she asked Fox who was sniffing ahead.

"They were turned to stone. Maugrim and his police raided his group and took them all, he hid and we found him wandering the woods a week ago."

"So that's it, he's been drafted into the war now?"

"Yes, it's all or nothing sweetheart. At least now he has company and when we reach Aslan he will be safe." the fox explained and then everything went back to silence.

They found themselves on the edge of the forest and Agravaine clung closer to Thea in fright. The Sharwood forest was large, dark and scary.

"People actually live in there?" she asked. Jaguar turned and nodded.

"Are you sure it's safe to take him in there?" she questioned about Agravaine. Fox furrowed his brow.

"Would you take him further to the camp? It's about a day's journey away, if you go through the northern woods like I said before. It's much safer there and the snow has almost melted away in those regions."

"I think that's best. You promise you will return with the new recruits only a day after us?"

"I will try my hardest. Jaguar and I make a good team."

"Thank you for your kindness so far."

"Until we meet again, Miss Fletcher." Fox smiled and turned and raced into the woods at Jaguar's tail.

"It's just you and me now." Thea smiled at the little faun, he felt a bit safer and stopped hugging her so tightly, "Let's go find Aslan."

"Let's!" he beamed.

After an hours travel, Thea was sure she had gotten them lost. She was standing at the edge of a frozen waterfall, although it had begun to melt and chunks of the ice were floating downstream. If they tried to cross by foot they would surely crack the ice and drown. Only Thea didn't have to cross it by foot.

"Okay Agravaine. I'm going to carry you across the river. I'm going to fl—," she said as there was a rustle in the woods behind them and panting, "Quick, hide!" Thea and Agravaine rushed behind a boulder and sat hands over mouths praying that the strangers would not see them.

"Wait, maybe we should think about this." a girl reasoned.

"We don't have time." a boy told her.

"I was just trying to be realistic." she continued.

"No, you're trying to be smart...as usual!"

There was a crumbling sound as the people began to make their way down, to walk across the ice.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." a much more familiar voice said from down below. Mr. Beaver! Thea stood straight up without warning and peered over the edge of the cliff to see indeed, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver along with the three other Pevensie children.

"Maybe you should." the boy agreed.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver scolded as Mr. Beaver broke some of the ice.

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking."

"If mum knew what we were doing..." the older girl complained again.

"Mum's not here!"

Then little Agravaine, pulled Thea down behind the rock again as wolves burst through the woods and began to follow the children.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried.

"Run!" the boy demanded, but he was too slow and Maugrim cut them off. Growling and sneering he taunted them as the boy pulled out a gleaming sword.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt." his conrad pinned Mr. Beaver to the ground.

"Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!"

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" the older girl said to Peter.

"Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him. Kill him. Kill him now!" Beaver shouted again.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" the girl kept trying to persuade him.

"No Peter! Narnia needs ya!" Beaver was pleading.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? We're not going to wait for ever. And neither is the river."

Prying herself from Agravaines grip Thea shot up again and pulled her bow from her back and at lightning speed shot an arrow into the wolf holding down Beaver. It hit the wold square in the eye, giving Peter enough time to shout.

"Hold onto me!" he cried stabbing his sword into the ice shattering it. Cracks went in every which direction and Maugrim panicked as his friend collapsed into the waters. It shattered up the top to the waterfall and a huge wave sent them flying forward. The piece of ice the children were on disappeared under the water momentarily before reappearing and going down the river. The current was strong and they were flung from the side of their icy boat. Peter grabbed onto Lucy's coat, but the water swept her away, little to Peter's knowledge. She didn't look like a good swimmer and with all the pieces of ice floating everywhere there was a chance that tiny Lucy would be overwhelmed by the river. Without thought, Thea ripped her cape from her back, revealing her wings to Agravaine who gasped at the sight of them, she jumped from the cliff's edge and shot into the water at great speed.

The other Pevensie's stood soaking on the edge of the river bank, coughing and taking in huge breaths. It was when Susan realised that Peter only held Lucy's coat, but no Lucy that panic overtook them.

"What have you done?!" she screamed and they all started to call for Lucy, frantically attempting to find Lucy in the ranging waters. Meanwhile Agravaine stood a top the cliff panicking as well, he didn't want his new friend to be lost.

Like magic Thea shot from the waters with Lucy in her arms, flying out and landing on the river bank. The Beavers and Pevensie's jumped in shock but ran over immediately as Thea unwrapped Lucy from her wings and got to her feet.

"Lucy!" Peter and the girl called. Lucy blinked in confusion but slowly realized who her savior was.

"Miss Fletcher!" Mrs. Beaver smiled. Thea stood and shoot herself off, spreading her wings to try and get the water from them.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy shivered and Peter rushed up to her and wrapped it around her.

"Your brother has you well looked after."

"Thank you." the boy named Peter walked up to Thea. She smiled sweetly and hid her wings away as everyone began to stare, "My name's Peter." he stuck out his hand like Lucy had. Lucy went to interject but realised she didn't have to when Thea shook it back, remembering from last time.

"How's Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Lucy, don't be rude." the older girl scolded. Thea looked up at her and smiled too, "My name's Susan and I see you've already—," she began as their was a yelp from back on the other side. One of Maugrim's police had Agravaine by the legs and was attacking him. Thea turned quickly and pulled her dagger from her belt. With All the force she could muster, she threw it across the river and up at the wolf a considerable distance that she couldn't have done without practice. Like with the Goblin it turned to stone and Agravaine clambered away.

"Wait there, I'll come and get you." the faun nodded and stayed very still. Thea reached back up to him and lifted him like a baby, taking the dagger from the wolf. She came back and placed him on solid ground, he was visibly grateful and terrified at the same time.

"Not your everyday weapon..." Susan said skeptically.

"Not something I use often."

"I've seen it been used before, or at least the result." she continued.

"Then you've met my Aunt." Thea laughed softly and put the dagger away, it did not set a good impression.

"Well, I don't think you'll be needing those coats any more!" Mrs. Beaver broke the ice.

Looking onwards they could see the forest ahead, snow melted and flowers budding. They dropped their coats and began to walk forward. Thea took Agravaine's hand and we followed behind them. It was a truly spectacular sight, one which Thea had never seen before, at least not in a thousand years. There had been similar occurrences back of Charn, where the flowers bloomed spontaneously, but never anything as beautiful as this.

_oOoOoOoOo_

"It's so warm here!" Ginarrbrik smiled almost shedding his coat, stopped by the cold glare of Jadis, "I think I'll go check the sleigh." he covered. Out of the woods came Maugrim, with Mr. Fox in his jaw.

"We found the traitor. He was gathering troops near the Sharwood forest."

"Nice of you to drop by. I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night." the Queen greeted sarcastically as the Fox yelped when Maugrim let him go.

"Forgive me your majesty." he bowed.

"Don't waste my time with flattery." she rolled her eyes.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you," the Fox smiled at Edmund. The Witch became enraged as she stared between Edmund and the Fox.

"Where is ASLAN! Answer me!" she raised her scepter. The fox refused to answer. Suddenly Edmund interjected as she went for the kill.

"Wait! The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army."

"Thank you Edmund. It is good for this creature to see some honesty before he dies..." she turned Mr. Fox to stone as Edmund shouted.

"NO!" the White Witch slapped Edmund across face.

"Think who's side you are on. MINE..." she turned his head, "Or theirs? If it is a war Aslan wants It's a war he shall get!"


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6: Narnia's Most Wanted

Song Per Chapter: 'Only A Dream' by Danny Elfman (Alice in Wonderland - Soundtrack from the Motion Picture)

* * *

The White Witch was scathing. She was practically fuming! But it was nothing compared to when her eye caught something in it's corner, hidden behind a boulder further on up. She brushed Edmund aside swiftly and made her way to it's side. It looked like part of the boulder at first glance, but on closer inspection it was very far from that. Her ears almost had smoke steam out of them.

"Maugrim, what did you say happened to Officer Liechent?" she questioned about one of Maugrim's police that went missing, presumed drowned.

"We think he drowned. No sign of him." he responded.

"I don't think that's quite the case." she moved out of the way to reveal a stone statue of the wolf Liechent, "And it was not me that did this. There's only one other person in the whole of Narnia that has a weapon that can turn people to stone and she's supposed to be locked away back at the castle."

"The Ward has escaped?"

"Worse than that. I presume she has joined the rebellion and is protecting the human children."

"She is a traitor." Maugrim added.

"Find her. She now Narnia's third most wanted. First of course is Aslan, then the Sons and Daughters of Adam," she glanced menacingly at Edmund, "And then her. Sniff her out, kill her before she reaches Aslan's camp. Kill the Pevensie's if you have the chance too."

_oOoOoOoOo_

In front of the travelers was lush green grass, that brushed past their ankles and low hanging branches that scratched their backs. The flowers that sprung up from the grass were bright hues of the rainbow. Daisies, lavender, tulips and even the odd rose or two. The smell was overwhelming, as each new step ruffled the flowers and the odor would perfume the air.

"So... are there a lot of...your type?" Peter coughed, trying to be polite.

"No, unfortunately. I am not from Narnia, it's a long story. I come from a land called Charn."

"So are there others, non-Narnians? Other humans?"

"There's the Witch, but none others that I know of. You are the first humans in Narnia, well not exactly the first... but certainly the most important."

"There was once other humans here?"

"Yes, though I knew them briefly. A little boy called Digory, his nutty Uncle and a girl Polly. In fact the first King and Queen of Narnia were humans."

"Ohhh..."

"It's nice to see you again dear!" Mrs. Beaver slowed down and caught up to speed next to Thea, "I was a bit worried that you would not make it or that you wouldn't find us."

"Your worrying was in vain!" Thea chuckled, "But to be perfectly honest I thought I wouldn't make it. I still have my doubts, but certainly I do enjoy this new Narnia. The Long Winter was dreadfully dreary!"

Suddenly, bursting from woods ahead, was a panting and terrified to death Mr. Jaguar. The children screamed and jumped back. He was injured, his right leg was bleeding and Mr. Fox was no where in sight.

"Mr. Jaguar!" Thea rushed up to him, he flinched a bit as she neared him, "Who did this?" she asked, inspected his leg.

"Police, in the woods. They came after Fox, we ran but they caught him. I couldn't stop. I was too afraid. There were so many, snarling and growling." Jaguar slumped onto the ground.

"What do you mean they got Fox?"

"Maugrim and the police. They took him, to the White Witch!" he winced as she put pressure onto his wound.

"Do you know where they took him?"

"They said something about meeting her back at the waterfall."

"Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Take Agravaine for me." Thea handed the little faun over to Mrs. Beaver. He was reluctant, "Agravaine, I've got to find Fox."

"Don't be daft!" Susan spoke up, "If you go running back to find him, what if the wolves sniff you out. Then you'll be in exactly the same position as Fox. He did us a favour, but there is nothing more you can do."

"I can't be a coward. I can't leave him. I can't leave anymore people behind, I can't let them suffer the same fate as—," she stopped herself and continued, "Look, I can't let her continue doing this. I am well equipped. If you make hast to reach the camp you can send some of the recruits as back up to follow me."

"Why?" little Lucy asked.

"I'm going to rescue Edmund on the way."

"No you're not. The information you have on the Queen. If it's lost we loose a major advantage against her forces. You know the way she thinks, you know the in's and out's of her army. The rebellion needs that desperately." Jaguar spoke.

"Well then they'll just have to wait until I return." Thea spoke confidently.

"There's no changing your mind on this, is there love?" Beaver asked. She shook her head.

"I need to do the right thing, even though it may be hard. The battle that is upcoming, the fight ahead may be tipped by one person. Maybe that person we need is Fox and we most certainly need Edmund Pevensie. "

"Be safe then. Don't do anything stupid, like jump in front of her spear or something. I will not tell the story of the ward martyr." Jaguar got to his feet. Thea ensured her bow was firm around her shoulder and her bag was secured tightly around her. The dagger was in place and she had begun to fold her wings away again.

"Ermmm..." Peter cleared his voice awkwardly, as she began to leave. Thea spun around quickly to face him, "Urhhh... Thanks again for... saving Lucy. Good Luck."

"Thank you Peter Pevensie, Son of Adam." she smiled.

"You can call me Peter. Just Peter." he smiled back, Susan rolled her eyes. Thea nodded docilely.

"And Miss Fletcher," Jaguar added tried to walk over, but stopped midway, "I was wrong about you."

"That means a lot to me. Farewell." she kissed the beast on the forehead, "Now you all must hurry as well. Send recruits as soon as you can!"

And with that she ran rapidly through the blooming forest behind them. Into a large clearing she made her way and in one quick movement she shot out her wings and lifted into the air, soaring higher and higher as the seconds past. The travelers below stood staring upwards into the heavens, squinting as Thea became a mere dot in the wide blue yonder.

"Right then. You heard 'er." Beaver said ruffling his fur as he turned around, "Onwards to Aslan's camp. We're no good to the girl just standing around here are we?"

"Absolutely right." Jaguar raised his head, "We're about an hour away from it. I'll point you in the right direction." he took the lead. Just like the girl, they were on the move. The plan was in motion and they were going to get Edmund and Mr. Fox back. Aslan's camp was almost within their reach.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Terribly sorry for the delayed update. I meant to upload this a week ago but didn't get round to it. I've recently just come back from travelling overseas fo Fiji... so on that account I'm not _TOO _sorry. It is a shorter chapter but I am happy with it. I also just finished re-reading the Magicians Nephew to get a better insight into Jadis's character. Will be building her up over the next few chapters. Reviews...

Arrowhead1996: I'm glad you are! It always makes my day that much brighter when people take the time to review. If you have any questions feel free to ask!

Finally, for those who have been a tad curious, the reason why the chapters go in 'Part 1: Chapter **: *******' is because if you haven't already guessed it I want to cross Thea's character over more than just one book/movie. Here's something to think about... How will it ever be possible for her to return if the next time the Pevensie's come to Narnia it's been a thousand years later...?

Until next time!


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7: Save Our Brother

Song Per Chapter: 'To Aslan's Camp (Instrumental)' by Harry Gregson-Williams (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe OST)

* * *

The take-off was mainly for show. Thea could hardly fly like this forever, she would easily be spotted; more so if she was being searched for. If the wolf she had left turned into stone at the waterfall wasn't obvious enough, surely the other wolves would have told the Queen by now of her duplicity.

With a graceful thud she came back down to the ground and tucked her wings away at once. She no longer had her cape which troubled her. Thea was not one to complain about fashion. Generally she just chucked on whatever she fancied that particular day, but always with a staple cape. As a child, away from Narnia, she was often encouraged to walk around with wings spread wide and proud, but living with her Aunt for so long and many a time being the center of a snicker or point from true Narnians, she hid them so as not to draw attention to herself. Without her cape she felt naked almost. Insecure and bare. At the same time it was quite liberating, but nevertheless an odd feeling to describe.

The waterfall was not far off and she removed her dagger in instinct. If there was going to be danger anywhere, it would be here. She walked away through the snow as delicate and stealthily as she always had. Upon reaching the banks of the river and the gushing waterfall above, she found nothing. But as any intuitive person knows, nothing in Narnia is ever as it appears. Gliding upwards to the opposite cliff edge she found much more than she bargained for. Sitting, more perched, on a hanging branch was her cape. When she had taken it off though, she had only thrown it on the floor. It was a message.

It flapped back and forth in the gentle breeze showing something ever so peculiar behind it. She couldn't quite tell what it was at first, moving her head side to side to try and get a glimpse of what it was hidden. She could see the wolf she had turned to stone out of the corner of her eye. The sight of it made her very solemn. She did not enjoy killing, even if it was necessary for survival. But sometimes it had to be done, to protect the ones she cared about or protect herself.

She turned away from the stone wolf and continued forward to look at the cape. Something about it didn't feel right. Jaguar said that the Queen had been here, that's where Mr. Fox had been kidnapped. Her eye caught hold of another sight as she fatefully neared the mystery behind the flapping cape. A butterfly on the ground— turned to stone. Thea's breath was deep and timed, it was almost certain what was behind the cape. She reached up and tore it from the tree it hung from to reveal exactly what she had feared. Mr. Fox had been turned to cold hard stone in a rather frightening position. Standing on his hind legs and jaw spread wide in pain. She stepped backwards in failure and frowned in immense frustration. She tried to keep her steady breathing as her throat stiffened.

"I promise you Mr. Fox. She will not go unpunished." Thea vowed. How she hated and loathed her Aunt. Her blood was boiling and her temper had risen higher than it had ever been; she usually was a very placid person. Staring at the the dead Mr. Fox brought flashbacks and she could have sworn that at one point when her eyes were closed in fury that she saw the image of Mr. Tumnus's face and his stoney corpse. That only fueled the fire.

"Thea," she spoke to herself, "You have to calm down. Rage is only going to make you unfocused." Her voice of reason spoke the truth. She had more than one mission, more than one promise. Mr Fox could not be saved. It was uncertain that if she had only flown a little faster or if she had gone with him into the forest whether his fate could have been avoided. It _had_ happened and in order to go ahead and save Edmund she had to accept that there was no more she could do for him. Mr. Fox was dead and that was that. She could still save Edmund though and she knew exactly where to look as well.

She had been to the Queen's base many times, accompanying her Aunt on military ventures to check up on her forces. The other Narnian's (the ones in the resistance) this base's whereabouts were simply unknown. But if the Queen would go anywhere now it would be there, with Edmund Pevensie right behind her.

It was much too early for reinforcements to follow. Thea was also nervous that Aslan would not believe the shinning impression she had made on the others and think she was leading them into a trap. It wasn't hard for someone to believe that. Even Jaguar had found it hard to believe at first that Thea in fact was not evil. That was another thing that riled her. Everyone has been so easily misconstrued of Thea's real personality that the stories they made in place made her cringe. She had always cared so much (too much) about what others thought of her.

Snapping out of her ramblings, she focused on focused again, but her judgement was still biased, No matter how hard she tried to shake it, one insane idea kept popping into her head. She needed the element of surprise and what more surprising for a fugitive to do than walk right on through the camp of their enemy. Right into their hands and confuse them out of their minds. Of course she was counting that they wouldn't kill her on sight. She would perplex them and get as close as possible to Edmund and at the last second free and fly off with him. It was an unlikely plan but if worse came to worse she could always pretend she was only doing it to spy and again back to the idea of her and Edmund flying away.

Heading from her position, she could possibly make the base in half a day if she kept a constant pace and be there by nightfall; another trusted ally Thea was familiar with. The moon would not even be half full tonight which would make is increasingly hard from anyone to shoot her down in chase. Another one of Thea's brilliant plans was in motion.

_oOoOoOoOo_

With Beaver at the front and his wife by his side and Jaguar and Agravaine in the middle, the Pevensies entered Aslan's camp. Creatures of all shapes and forms flooded the nearby tents and work stations. Each one beautifully covered in what appeared to be traditional Narnian battle armour. The fauns smiled sweetly when they caught Lucy sheepishly staring at them. The travelers processed down what was now a clearway as more and more Narnian's stepped out of their way, leading them to Aslan's tent.

"Why are they all staring?" Susan asked under her breath with an embarrassed smile.

"Maybe they think you look funny!" Lucy giggle in response. The three Pevensie's were linked by the hands half in fright half with excitement. They knew they were here for one reason— to get Edmund back. Nothing else. Peter had assured them the girls that they would not be waging into another war; a promise he felt would be inevitably broken.

They came to a halt right in front of Asla's tent as the fellow Narnian's piled in behind them forming a semi-circle to enclose them. Peter drew his sword and spoke,

"We request a meeting with Aslan." he sounded nervous.

At once the crowd began to kneel and the Pevensie's copied in respect. Hearts racing, as they touched the ground the pieces of cloth that covered the entrance to Aslan's tent parted and out walked the most majestic lion you had ever seen in your entire life. The wind tousling his golden fur and stride grand and wide. His eyes were huge and strangely comforting. They said welcome, I'm glad you're here. Then the lion open his mouth to spoke, his voice was ever so strong and courageous.

"Arise children." he commanded gently, nervous smiles, "Welcome Peter Adam's son, Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers. Welcome young faun. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth?

"That's why we are here." Peter explained.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added.

"He's been captured by the White Witch." he spoke as the crowd erupted in confusion.

"He betrayed them your Excellence!" Beaver spoke humbly.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" an important looking centaur shouted.

"Peace Oreius." Aslan quieted him.

"It is my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter almost apologised, bowing his head.

"We all were." Susan came up from behind and slung her arm around her brother in comfort.

"Sir, he's our brother." little Lucy reasoned.

"I know dear and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think."

"We met someone along the way." Peter said after a moment of silence, lowering his voice, "She left us in search of the fox, she said she was going to find the Witch to rescue our brother and requested assistance. She asked if you could provide it."

"Who is this foolish soul?" Aslan sounded interested.

"The Ward of the Witch Witch." Beaver ended. Again the crowd broke into a furry of shouts and insults, "She has defected."

"Hush," Aslan silenced the crowd and continued, "I have had word that the Queen is residing at her camp. If the girl is going anywhere, it shall be there. Only we do not know where the base is."

"What if it's a trap?" Oreius interjected, "What if she is only the bait, to get our forces to march on in as backup, only to lead them to a slaughter?"

"She's not like that." Peter mumbled. Oreius turned his head, hearing what Peter had said.

"The devil is related to the White Witch, what make's you think that she couldn't be a master of deception?"

"May I speak." Jaguar hobbled forward. Aslan nodded, "Oreius, I was as skeptical as you. We've all heard the stories and the rumors, but that is all they are. Standing before her, as she vowed to go back and find my fallen comrade, there is not once ounce of evil in that girl's blood. When she spoke, she spoke the truth."

"She's putting her own life on the line to save Fox, only I think as skilled as she is, saving Edmund on her own might be a bit of a challenge." Beaver said.

"I will trust your word." Aslan nodded, "I'll see what I am able to do to aid her. I just hope we're not too late."

There was a few more exchanges of banter and well wishes and then the crowd dispersed and Aslan took the travelers into his tent. Jaguar has been taken off to the medical tent to get his injuries tended to and Agravine has been taken to where the other children were, three other fauns and many centaur children. Even the odd baby bear. Inside the tent there was pressing issues to attend to; how to go about saving Edmund.

"She was well equipped." Mrs. Beaver nodded as Aslan asked of their impression of the girl, "She had a bow and arrow that she used to help us at the waterfall."

"And the dagger..." Susan spoke in disapproval, Peter nudged his sister in the gut slightly.

"What about this dagger?" Aslan questioned.

"It could turn things... people to stone." Susan said.

"That is troubling. Susan, you are not as trusting of the Ward?"

"Well she saved Lucy and now she's off to save other people, including my brother. It's the way Oreius spoke. It sounds very logical to me, especially when you take into consideration how long she has been around the Witch, how she could have been influenced."

"I see your case. We shall send wary warriors to aid the girl. I like Susan I am uncertain, but I am willing to take a chance. If she can change Jaguar's mind, I have reason to believe the best!" he laughed softly. Then the informal meeting dispersed and Aslan tried to devise the best plan of attack to find Edmund.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Thea could hear chatter in the distance, the grating of metals and even the odd howl of a wolf. She was upon the Witch's camp. Silently, she perched herself on a branch above her head, to get a better view of what was going on below. There was the goblin section of the camp in front but a direct path the the Witch's tent. She was now prowling the grounds but her sleigh was parked. She must have been inside the tent, planning war strategies. There was minotaurs everywhere, demons and vampires. Every traitor imaginable was here, Thea's plan suddenly seemed daft. She almost went to turn back when her eyes caught sight of an enchanting figure, gagged and bound to a tree. Squirming in his place sat the little Edmund, eyes flitting around in search of help. She couldn't turn back, so out of the tree she hopped and onwards she went.

She marched forward, hand on her dagger. The first screech of a hawk echoed as Thea was spotted coming out of the shadows. The girl looked worn down, he face was dark and covered in grime. Her hair was in a tangly mess and her clothes were crumpled. She continued on, not making eye contact with any of the goblins now making there way to the clearing. In disgust they spat at her, but never daring for it to land on her. She walked slowly, a solid pace that taunted them. Then suddenly, from the crowd, broke free a lone dwarf. He had his own small knife and charged, intending to strike. Luckily, Thea was prepared and her hand quickly pulled the dagger from its place and struck the dwarfs heart as he lunged forward. Instantly it was turned to stone and the dwarf fell mid-air, smashing when it hit the ground. The rest of the crowd steadily backed away as Thea placed her dagger back. If it hadn't been clear before, she definitely meant business now.

The path to the camp was clear as beast after beast filed in behind one another and whispered amongst themselves. There was no more spitting, especially since Thea was now glaring at anyone who spoke a tad too loud.

The commotion outside was pestering the Witch, she scowled as she ripped the curtains back and stormed outside.

"What is going on!" she bellowed. The crowd fell silent as the girl with the wings walked forward mimicking the Jadis's attitude. The girl came to a halt and got onto one knee, hand across her heart and head bowed in subjugation.

"Look who had returned!" Ginarrbrik laughed.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Witch spoke, standing over the top of Thea.

"I heard you missed the Pevensie children at the Beavers house. I went after them myself but your wolves got in the way. They tried to kill one of the sympathizers I found. I needed him for information. So I killed them." she spoke slowly, her words sounded true, but the Witch was not convinced.

"And you did so without consent or permission?" The Queen further.

"I knew you would disapprove if I asked to assist them."

"You knew right. You're actions are still treason. You are responsible for the death of a senior police officer and I here by place your under arrest for later sentencing. But first..." The witch walked over to where a nearby sword had just been smelted, pulling it from the water it was cooling in. Thea was looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Witch advancing with the sword and dived out of the way as she went to strike.

Edging near Edmund, Thea was planning to cut Edmund's ties at any second and fly away with him. The Queen effortlessly circled her and was preparing her next attack. Thea's hand was at the side of her belt and she was about to chuck her dagger at the Queen then make a mad dash.

"Why are you doing this?!" Thea shouted in battle.

"To teach you a lesson girl. So that you never run away again." In that split second as the Queen spoke, Thea saw her chance to strike. Her dagger was whisked out of her pocket and flung through the air. In the same movement she spun around and pulled another knife and cut the rope that tied Edmund down. He wriggled to free himself. Little did Thea know that the Witch had easily caught her dagger and thrown it aside and as Thea had made her mad dash, the Queen was raising her sword again, readying for a fatal blow.

Thea had said it herself. She could never take on her Aunt and survive. But blood was what the Queen was after.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ahhhh cliffhanger. Well, thanks for the support and follows. Good to know people want to stay up to date with my crap. Thanks

Arrowhead1996: I wish it was all happiness and rainbows, but the actual fact is that with all my characters they have darker pasts. Nothing is ever as it seems.

Next chapter coming soon.


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8: The Witches Camp

Song Per Chapter: 'The Calm Before the Storm' by David Arnold (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)

* * *

Oreius had lead his group after the wolf that had attacked Queen Susan and Lucy. After King Peter had taken out Maugrim, the group leader, his wolf friend made a dash and they quickly followed after him. That traitor was dead now, they killed him just before he reached the camp so he wouldn't be able to report back to the Witch.

They were hiding in the shadows, peering onto the unfolding scene. The Ward was processing down a pathway after killing a rogue dwarf with her magic dagger. Oreius was enraged as the girl began to speak. Queen Susan was correct, the girl was a traitor.

"What is going on!" the Witch shouted, angrily strutting out of her tent. The ward came to a halt and addressed her Queen.

"—I heard you missed the Pevensie children at the Beavers. I went after them myself but your wolves got in the way. They tried to kill one of the sympathizers I found. I needed him for information. So I killed them." the girl spoke.

"I'll kill 'er." Oreius mumbled under his breath.

"Just wait. We'll have our chance soon." spoke one of the fauns beside him. The Witch and the Ward stood face to face, as a peculiar glint shone in the Witch's eye. She had just condemned the girl of treason and prepared to arrest her before she cheekily lifted a sword cooling in a pot and walked in a threatening manner towards the girl. The Ward jumped and rolled out of the way as the first blow was struck, narrowly missing her.

There was a circle formed as the two fought. Oreius was puzzled, if the Witch wanted to put her under arrest why was she now trying to attack and most likely kill her. The crowd of traitors stood ever silently watching, not daring to interrupt this fight.

"Why are you doing this?!" the Ward yelled through panting.

"To teach you a lesson girl. So that you never run away again!"

Without warning the Ward pulled her stone dagger out and threw it towards the Witch, a part of Oreius wanted the dagger to hit the Witch and turn her into what she had done to so many. But it was not to be, the Witch caught and threw it aside. More amazing though was the actions that followed, rather than run for it, the girl pulled another knife out and struck the rope that was holding the final Son of Adam; Edmund Pevensie.

The girl wasn't evil. She had attempted to fool the witch and free the boy. Only supposedly in this girls plan, they escaped unscathed. The Queen was advancing again and raising her sword high into the air. The girl threw Edmund aside and turned as the Witch's sword came down. Oreius had to close his eyes, he could see exactly where the sword had come down and the dreadful scream that followed it was blood curdling. As Oreius opened his eyes, he saw the girl slump to the ground, face contorted in pain. With a pleasant chuckle, the Queen pierced the ground with her sword and walked back to her tent.

"Tie the boy back up. Put her next to him." she commanded before disappearing inside.

The Witch was more evil than he had ever imagined. The small group was so eager to burst through the crowds and whisk the girl and Edmund up, but now was not the time. Later tonight they would strike, when the Queen was away and they had the cover of nightfall.

"We will wait about two-hundred meters back and strike later tonight." Oreius commanded. His fighters nodded grimly and slowly followed his directions. With one last glance back, Oreius looked at the girl again. The 'Angel' they had called her, but an angel no more. For on the ground behind the girl was two large 'wings'. Once connected to her, a part of her. They had been cut from her. They were connected by bone, part of her spine. She lay crying silently on the ground, too paralyzed to move. Too distraught to think. Her back where they were cut had two protruding stumps, bloodied and still.

A guard lifted her and she howled again, he threw her to the ground next to where the boy had been tied up again. In horror, Edmund stared into the girls eyes and with his spare hand grasped hers as her ankle was hooked up to the tree in the middle of the camp. Oreius turned away, he could only hope that by the time they came back tonight they would still be alive.

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Aslan. I have a dreadful feeling." Lucy wandered in on the lion.

"What is it dear one?" he padded a cushion beside himself.

"I worry about Edmund and I'm worried about Miss Fletcher. What if the Queen hurts them?"

"Lucy, the thoughtful and compassionate one, " he smiled comfortingly, "You lack faith. My warriors will save your brother and your friend Miss Fletcher will be just right. Though, I suggest if you are really worried to prepare the fire-flower juice."

"How did yo—?" Lucy went to say. Aslan simply smiled.

"Promise me this, always have faith. While some have bravery or maybe prowess in fighting, your faith and trust will always aid you."

"I promise." Lucy nodded.

"You best be off to bed child, it's getting late." he walked her from his tent, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aslan."

_oOoOoOoOo_

Thea lay painfully on the ground. Edmund had not let go of her hand all afternoon and now that it was night it was even more comforting. She could not move but the warmth that his hand provided, the comfort, was just what she needed. There had been an impossible pain coming from her back, although the bleeding had come to a stop. She thought she was going to bleed to death. Edmund couldn't say a word, he was still gagged, but his eyes said a million words. She was very grateful for him.

On the other hand she was not grateful for Ginarrbrik hovering over them. Taunting them and making jest with Thea's broken wings. Running around with them pretending to be her. After a while he got bored and chucked them back on the ground behind her, walking off to go get some food.

She dared not turn her head and stare behind herself. She had seen her wings when they were first cut, when she had first fallen. She couldn't bare to look at them, it was like cutting away part of her soul. They were as much apart of her as her arms or legs. As much a part of her as her heart or lungs. Looking at them would only reaffirm what she had lost. She had lost hope. No one was coming to save them, they were going to die here. Along side Edmund, all because she did what Jaguar told her not to do. She became the Ward martyr.

It was hard to find strength, breathing hurt. She could feel her eyes slowly closing, and she didn't think that she'd wake up. This was it, the end was coming. Despite what she had been lead to believe, it wasn't all that bad. She was going slowly, but peacefully. No one was bothering her and soon she'd be with Mr. Tumnus. She couldn't wait to see his smiling face again. Edmund spoke in a muffled voice and shook her hand to keep her awake, but there was nothing he could do. Her eyes began to flutter and then they shut, welcoming the dark.

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Now!" Oreius shouted. The Witch was inside her tent with her senior officers planning their attack. Oreius lead the army through the camp, weapons drawn and attacking anyone that got in his way. He could see straight ahead to the prisoners, Edmund and the crippled girl. With a swift movement he took out a sniveling Hag to his right and hastily made his way to the two. The rest of his allies took care of anyone who dared to oppose them. He cut through the the ropes that bound Edmund and help him to his feet, before smashing the chains at the girls ankle. He knelt down and scooped her carefully into his arms.

"Get on." he said to Edmund. Edmund hopped up quickly as Oreius twisted around and put the girl on his back too.

"Hold her, make sure she doesn't come off." he commanded. She was unconscious and Oreius feared the worst; he would not have her dying on his watch.

"Let's go!" he shouted, before taking off with his comrades at his hooves and off they went. They would make it back to their own camp by sunrise and get this girl the treatment she needed.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So another shorter chapter, I thought after the long one before maybe this would even them out. Onto the reviews:

Katie: I certainly will! I'm delighted you actually like my story, well according to you 'love' it :) Many thanks

Out of season: Really? Well everyone to their own. I can see why you might think that, but then again you only read the first chapter.

I was a little bit sceptical of how to go about this chapter, I had planned for this 'occurrence' to happen much later on towards the battle scene, but I think now is a more appropriate time. So what do you think? Enjoying? Leave a comment or a recommendation! I always reply!


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9: Many Thanks

Song Per Chapter: 'Knighting Peter (Instrumental)' by Harry Gregson-Williams (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe OST)

* * *

Over the hill, the sound of hooves and shouts could be heard.

"Quickly, she hasn't much time!" Oreius shouted as he appeared over the hill. He had the unconscious Thea draped over his back and Edmund holding her in place. They had placed a blanket over her, to keep her warm, but mostly to stop the onlookers to her injury. Aslan roamed from his tent and the hunting party came to a halt in front of the medical tent, a couple of meters off from Aslan. One of the fauns helped Edmund off and then another aided Oreius in getting the girl off.

"Carefully. Watch her back." he told them. Aslan quickly came down to them and surveyed the scene. More carers came out and put her on a stretcher, laying her on her side.

"What has happened?" he spoke. Oreius turned and bowed quickly then rose.

"Sire, the ward went on ahead of us. She had planned to trick the Witch into believing she was not a traitor, which she partially succeeded in. Then there was a fight and..." Oreius stopped and turned back around as one of the faun nurses gasped. She had lifted the blanket that had covered her and seen the stumps.

"My living day!" she covered her mouth, putting the blanket down.

"The Witch cut them, clean off. We brought her back as fast as possible." he finished. Thea was taken inside the medical tent and Aslan nodded, taking the information in.

"Someone fetch Lucy Pevensie. Tell her to bring the fire-flower juice. Immediately. She'll know what I speak of." Aslan requested, and hastily Narnians scurried off to find her, "You have done well Oreius."

"Thank-you your excellence." Oreius bowed again. As he did Aslan caught sight of Edmund Pevensie standing behind him.

"Edmund. Follow me." he called and they walked.

_oOoOoOoOo_

The Pevensies began to walk out of their tent as Peter spotted Aslan talking to a familiar person atop the opposite hill. It was Edmund! He had his head hung low as Susan and Lucy walked out and caught sight of him.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted running towards him, Peter stopped her and shook his head. Finally Aslan nodded and they walked beside one another to bring Edmund back to his family.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan commanded, the children nodded.

"Hello..." Edmund said quietly.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy jumped and huffed her brother the tightest she ever had.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked, following Lucy.

"I'm feeling kinda tired." Edmund rubbed his neck.

"Get some rest..." Peter said sternly. Edmund nodded embarrassingly and began to walk off, "Oh, and Edmund try not to wander off again!" he said and Edmund smiled at his brother. All was a lot better.

"Lucy." Aslan called as he began to walk down the hill, "That fire-flower juice is going to come in handy."

Lucy was in the tent where Thea lay unmoving, but a heavy fever made her forehead covered in beads of sweat. Lucy rushed to her side at once.

"What happened to her?" Lucy said softly, staring at the sick Ward.

"The Witch cut her wings. She's in a lot of pain." Aslan went to the other side.

"Do you think the juice will make them grow back?" Lucy said almost in a whisper.

"All we can do is try." Aslan replied. Lucy's juice was sitting in a pouch on her belt. She withdrew it and popped the lid open. Taking it over to Thea's lips she placed the tiniest drop on them and instantly it was absorbed through them. Slowly, but ever so surely, Thea's eyes began to flutter open and her back had begun to heal. The skin around where her wings once were began to grow over the little stumps. Her wings, unfortunately, would never grow back. Once it had healed all that was left was two bumps in her back, obviously there, but would never cause her pain again. Physical pain that is.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Thea had begun to feel better. She had been slightly aware of what was going on around her; there were people trying to heal her, trying to fix her. She almost forgot what had happened, but then it all came rushing back. There was no more pain there anymore, on her back. The bone that had been left jutting out felt covered and safe, but she could no longer feel the weight of her wings anymore. What ever had happened, they weren't going to return.

She sat up in shock, scaring the people around her. She was covered in a blanket and soaking in sweat. There was usually a familiar weight that was there, she felt weightless and terrible. This wasn't right. Not a soul spoke a word as she moved her hand around to her back and felt it. It was smooth and where her wings used to stick out from were two small little humps, barely noticeable. Her hands shot back up to her mouth and she hung her head ever so low as she weeped. It was indeed horrible.

"There there dear." One of the nurse fauns comforted, sitting next to her. Standing at the side of the room was little Lucy next to a grand lion; Aslan.

"I don't understand, how—," Thea started and stopped looking around.

"My army rescued young Edmund and yourself. You can thank Lucy for your miraculous recovery, though we could not save your wings. I do not think they will ever re-grow." Aslan spoke, his words ever so comforting.

"Thank you." she got to one knee and bowed in front of the two.

"Arise and walk with me. Lucy, go be with your family again, I'm sure you're dying for your brothers company." Lucy nodded and ran off.

There were new clothes for Thea hanging up beside her bed, a simple linen dress with blue rimming and a plaited waist decoration. She put that on instead of the clothes with the holes in the back to try and forget. It felt incredibly odd having the entire back of the dress enclosed and not low sitting. She had to spin around a few times to try and get used to it. With a quick brush of her hair she walked outside.

Aslan was waiting for her and followed him as he strode alongside her.

"I am very thankful for what you have done to help the Pevensies. They are too." he spoke.

"I'm just glad that they're all here in one piece." Thea chuckled a small bit.

"How has your back healed?"

"Not as I would have liked it..." she itched her neck, "It's definitely going to take some getting used to."

"You have impressed many people." he continued as other people from the camp began to on-look suspiciously and whisper. Thea went bright red.

"I would try to say something modest, but I'm too speechless." she rubbed her face as they had started to climb a hill.

"I'm not one privy to believe rumours, but some are quite amusing. I remember when you first arrived here with the White Witch."

"I was merely a trapped spirit in a bottle."

"And look how you've grown."

"Well not exactly. I haven't changed a bit since arriving in Narnia, I look exactly the same. Not a freckle more. I'm still the same height."

"You've grown on the inside." he laughed, "You've gained knowledge, strength, dare I say it wisdom."

"But I've been subject to witness such terrors."

"We all have. That is why I think you deserve to walk among us." he had reached the top of the hill and looked out over the hundreds of tents and people in and around them.

"I don't understand." she walked slowly up behind him.

"Kneel." he turned back and she did. He placed one of his paws lightly on her shoulder. She had had her head low in respect but raised it at this gesture. What was he doing?!

"Rise, Dame Wing-Soul. Knight of Narnia." his paw left her shoulder and she stood again. This was unbelievable. Her? A knight?

"Thank-you so much." she beamed.

"There's someone who wants to see you." he looked over her shoulder, standing by one white and one brown horse was Edmund, out of his odd clothes and into a simple blouse and leather vest. He smiled and waved when he saw her turn around.

Thea walked down to reach him and stuck out her hand. This human gesture of 'shaking hands' was really easy to get used to. Edmund shook it and spoke.

"I came to say thanks, also Peter, Susan and Lucy really wanted to say thanks too."

"I didn't do much, except get myself injured." Thea shook her head.

"You saved me. If you didn't jump in the way, the Witch would have butchered me."

"When you put it that way!" they laughed.

"How are you? I heard Lucy gave you some type of healing potion."

"As well as I could hope. It's going to take a lot of getting used to, I feel... bare. I don't get how everyone can walk around like this all the time. It's like not being able to see or touch or smell."

"I'm just glad that you're alive." Edmund was turning red, "Do you want to come to breakfast and then join us in training practice?"

"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Not at all! Everyone can't wait to speak to you." he held out the lead to the white horse.

They walked back down the hill, not riding the horses but stroking them gently as they reached the small round table where the rest of the Pevensie's were eating breakfast. Thea's horse whinnied loudly and the children turned their heads in the way of their brother, eyes catching the girl. Peter rose to his feet instantly quickly swallowing a piece of egg on toast he had been enjoying.

"Miss Fletcher!" Lucy dropped her food and ran over, hugging her tightly around the waist. Thea patted her back gently and smiled down on her.

"Hello Lucy." her voice was sweet and kind.

"I told you she would be alright. Didn't I," she gloated to Peter and Susan who were now stand as well.

"Thank you again." Susan nodded in appreciation. Thea gently nodded back in recognition.

"They couldn't have done it without you." Peter smiled and walked closer. He almost went to shake her hand but instead wrapped her in a bear hug which she couldn't escape. When he released her, she smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear staring at the ground with the redness encroaching on her cheeks again.

"Got any left over food?" she asked as they began to sit down again and as she spoke a plate covered in eggs on toast and a cup of juice was placed in front of her, "Delicious!"

The five of them sat around their table as Edmund shoveled in his fifth egg on toast. Gosh the boy was hungry!

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Edmund!" Lucy laughed at her brother.

"Then you better pack some for the journey." Peter spoke.

"So were going home?" Susan sounded slightly disappointed.

"You are, I promised I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help."

"But they need us," Lucy gave her older brother puppy dog eyes, "All four of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You could have drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund spoke up, his mind was ticking looked over at him not expecting him to take a breath from his toast, "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Lucy grasped Edmund's hand and smiled sweetly.

"Besides, there was one person there the whole time that stopped those dreadful things happening." Edmund looked at Thea now.

"I suppose you're our good luck charm." Susan laughed standing up, "Well I guess that's it then."

"Where are you going?" Peter asked her. She picked up her bow and quiver.

"To get in some practice."

Over one of the hills in an open field sat the archery targets and plenty of space to practice sword fighting. Oreius had followed the five to watch them and give them advice on their techniques. Thea felt like practicing archery, but decided against it opting to practice sword fighting with the boys. Her bow and arrows and stone dagger had been taken from her. For now she wanted to pretend like what had happened at the Witch's camp wasn't true. Maybe if she tricked herself for long enough she could just forget.

"You must hold your sword high, always be ready to defend rather than attack. Irrational attacks can get you killed." Oreius explained. Peter and Edmund exchanged a glance, "Ensure that you are thinking ahead. Always prepare for the next move and don't ever falter in your judgement. If you second guess yourself there won't be a 'yourself'."

Thea stupidly had not changed out of her dress which slightly restricted her movement. Edmund had reluctantly gone off to practice with Oreius which left Peter and Thea to practice some sword fighting on foot. Edmund was off on the brown horse.

"I don't want to hit a girl." Peter rubbed his neck.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can handle myself. It's you that should be afraid." she laughed at him, "Now hold your sword up."

They circled one another a bit before Thea spun and their swords hit. They ran around clashing swords until Peter had corner Thea between a rock formation. He managed to hit her sword from her hand and impressively caught it in his free hand. By this time he had lost his concentration and she raced off rushing to mount her white horse. Peter was no slug, and quickly followed her stopped her just before she could get atop it. She swiftly turned and roundhouse kicked the swords from Peters hand, catching it also but throwing it away. Peter had one sword left over and began to take Oreius's advice and working on his defense.

"Come on, swing!" Thea taunted with a playful laugh. Peter stupidly took her advice and as he did she caught his sword on the flat edges and yanked it from his hands, throwing it off too. With a quick kick at his ankles she brought him down and jumped on top of him, with the two swords in her hand at his throat.

"Good work Thea." Oreius congratulated her and helped her up. She in turn helped Peter up who looked very embarrassed.

"You need some work, but you have a lot of potential." she commended, "You need to control your force and precision when swinging. Otherwise you will do well." she handed the swords back to Oreius who put them on his belt.

They sat down over one of the ledges and looked out over the camp. It was almost sunset and Thea was beginning to get tired. She hadn't sleep in a week and her body clock needed some shut eye if she was to be fully aware for the upcoming battle.

"You never explained to me how you got here. I've heard rumors but you can never believe chatter." Peter asked. That stumped Thea, all she really knew was what the Witch had told her... shown her in fact.

"It began a long time ago. I think it has been thousands of years since I had stepped foot in Charn. My home world was a beautiful place and I was a part of the royal family. My mother, the Queen, had been given the kingdom when her father had passed away. It was supposed to go to my Aunt Jadis, but her father thought that she did not have the best interests of the kingdom at heart. She was infuriated by this and since my mother had stepped on the throne Jadis had made it her plan to get rid of her. She started wars that she could never win, murdered and used magic to plague the lands. I was only very young when all of this happened. If my memory serves me correctly I was only six at the time she took me. They treasured me as a jewel," Thea stopped to reminisce, "My mother had ordered the death of her sister because they could no longer reason with her. So to stop them from ever hurting her one night she snuck into the palace and stole me away. She did some kind of dark magic, I was never told what. The next day she had brought me back when an alarm had been sounded and there was a heated quarrel between my mother and Jadis."

"You never found out what the spell was?"

"Never, but it was powerful. But Charn had been destroyed now. Jadis's plan to use me against my mother failed and in the end she resorted to using..._The Deplorable Word..._A word that once said kills every living thing except for the person who said it. She used it against the kingdom and they all died. Somehow, that had to do with the dark magic, I didn't. We're linked, connected."

"Then what happened?"

"It sort of gets blurring after that. It was like I was inside a dream, I could see what was happening out of Jadis's eyes but never my own. I know where she's been and what she's done. It was only in the last hundred years that well... I came out of it. She cast a spell so that I couldn't grow, but I've grown more than she ever could have imagined. I think she got lonely and needed a friend, or a reminder of Charn. But she never went about it the right way and now she's lost me forever."

"Everyone's glad that you've finally come to your senses."

"It was inevitable, wasn't it?" Thea asked rhetorically.

"You two!" Oreius shouted over at them, "Stop your laziness and get back to training."

"Everyone's glad that you've finally come to your senses."

"It was inevitable, wasn't it?" Thea asked rhetorically.

"You two!" Oreius shouted over at them, "Stop your laziness and get back to training.

Then they swapped partners, Edmund fought on horse with Peter and Thea worked on her sword fighting with Oreius. He helped her correct her stance and hold. While Peter might have been impressed with Thea's ability she had much to improve on, he had easily taken her sword off her in the beginning and in real battle her enemies would not be so hesitant to strike. There was another horse... well unicorn... up on the hill which Peter was fighting on.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us." Peter laughed as Edmund looked like he was going to fall off his horse.

Suddenly the Beavers came running up the hill scaring Edmund's horse which caused him to rear.

"Whoa horsey!" Edmund patted him.

"My name is Philip." the horse 'Philip' said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry!" Edmund apologised in shock.

"What is it?" Thea walked over to them as they panted. They must have ran the whole way.

"You better come quick the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan..."

An in a second the fun and laughter stopped. This was serious and all five of them knew it.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hahaha, longer chapter. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews they make me feel warm and happy inside :)

_Slytherin 13itch_: Well the way I'm doing the ages goes along with the movie so we can assume that Ed is about 14, Peter 16/17, Susan 15 and Lucy maybe 8/9. So Thea looks about 15/16. Reasonably she could find herself between either of them, although I haven't completely worked out if I will get her with any of the Pevensies. Though I certainly do think that a little bit of jealousy is in order. Glad that you're enjoying, how'd you like this chapter?

_Ava Lockhearst_: I'm glad you found it too! Thanks for the praise :)

Prepare yourself for a bombshell in the future chapters... That's all I'm going to say.


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10: Secrets Unfold

Song Per Chapter: 'Elegy' by Brian Tyler (Battle: Los Angeles (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)

* * *

Ginarrbrik was walking down the center of the camp with the Queen following behind him.

"Queen Jadis.. Jadis!" he called announcing her presence. Four Cyclops who carried her throne on their shoulders placed her on the ground as the children pushed through the crowd and looked onto the scene. The Witch got out of her seat a smirked at the sight of them.

"You have a traitors in your midst, Aslan." she eyed Edmund and Thea. She did not make traitor plural, what did she have up her sleeve? The crowd began to mumble under their breaths.

"His offenses was not against you." Aslan said begrudgingly.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made." he spoke down to her.

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me." she proclaimed turning and pointing at Edmund, "That boy will die on the Stone Table."

"Come and take him him then!" Peter shouted stepping in front of his brother protectively.

"You think that mere force will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water."

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone." Aslan shouted and the Witch nodded happily.

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Then it is settled." The Witch smiled delightfully.

"You must leave now." Aslan said with a slightly rude tone.

"Ah-ah-ah!" she shook her finger, "I'm not quite done yet. There is the matter of my niece to deal with."

"Her betrayal was towards you, not us. You have no claim." Aslan was quick to defend.

"Oh! No, no, no! You misunderstand my intention," she laughed to herself, "No... I need you to pass a message onto her. You see, I've noticed a fondness the people seem to have for her and well we are going into battle..." the Witch jabbered on and the more she revealed the sadder Aslan's eyes appeared to droop.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Everyone rose quickly to their feet when the Witch walked out of the tent. She had the same smile as before on; cunning and retched. She walked back over to her throne as everyone awaited to hear the news. Edmund was behind held tightly by all of his family.

"The Witch has denounced her claim on the Son of Adam." Aslan shouted. Everyone burst with excitement hugging one another and jumping for joy! Thea was clapping madly and hugging the Beavers.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch yelled over the noise. Aslan let out a mighty roar and she fell into her seat. The Narnians simply laughed as the Witch was taken from their sanctuary. Everyone began to disperse as Thea caught sight of Aslan, head hung lower than usual and an unpleasant frown forming. He caught her looking and gestured for her to come over.

"What is wrong?" she said as they walked inside his tent.

"My dear... I'm afraid she had passed some information my way that I can not simply let go unheard. It pertains to you and the curse she placed upon you thousands of years ago."

"It sounds grave..." Thea was beginning to get nervous.

"I had theories that I thought were long disproved and I'm not even sure how much I can trust the Witch's words, but alas, I was wrong. Our victory will come at a high price."

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Where do you think Thea went off to?" Peter asked as he messed Edmund's hair.

"Hey!" Edmund shook Peter off.

"She was with Aslan inside his tent, last I saw." Susan said.

"Well, actually, she's right there." Lucy pointed as the four of them watched Thea walk past their tent without acknowledging their presence. She had her head low and almost looked like she was in tears.

"I'll go speak to her." Peter got to his feet, Edmund jumped up after him.

"Me too." he said.

"I think it best if you leave Thea alone for the night." Aslan's voice suddenly resonated behind them, they all turned quickly to face him, "There are some things that she needs to contemplate. If she's ready she will open up. But I suggest not to bug her about it."

The children sat back down and looked out to where the girl had been, silently going back to their food.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Thea slumped on the rock behind her and rubbed her face in her hands, attempting to dry her tears. Aslan's news had come at a shock, one that had frightened her to her core. Agravaine and Mr. Jaguar came up behind her and Agravaine gently tapped her shoulder.

"Hey there." she smiled up to him, she could tell he had grown. He sat on the ground beside her and rested his head in her lap. Jaguar came up on her other side and laid at her side. She stroked Jaguars fur and he rested his head on his arms.

"We won't press you to speak. Just know that we're here." Jaguar said staring out at the stars.

"I think it would be good to get out, but I'm not sure it's for Agravaine's ears."

"I see." Jaguar nodded.

"Agravaine, I think it's about time for your bedtime." Jaguar said and with a heavy moan and a few complaints, Agravine went back to join the other children in the nightly story telling, just before bed.

"So, the Witch said something to Aslan didn't she?" Jaguar clued out. Thea nodded.

"It's a long story. But you already know I'm not from Narnia, I come from another land just like the Pevensies. I had been the subject of some kind curse by the witch's hand to stop my Mother and Father from attacking Jadis. I should have worked it out by now... I never understood where Jadis got the power to keep me youthful. That was never the case."

"I'm afraid I do not follow." Jaguar listened intently.

"When I was younger she kidnapped me and put a curse on me. It was because my Mother who was the ruler of my land had decreed her execution for war crimes. To stop my Mother from ever trying to kill her this curse did something..."

"No..." Jaguar whispered under his breath and turned to face her.

"Yes Jaguar. If she dies, I will perish along with her. When she first arrived here in Narnia she stole an apple with magical properties, but it came with a curse too. It held eternal youth and because she does not age, neither do I."

"Why would she tell Aslan this?"

"She uses the powers of persuasion and guilt to win over people. Perhaps she thought she could make Aslan think twice. But that is why we spoke and reached a conclusion. I will not be the reason why another world will die. Charn is dead because of her, because the people did not want to kill me to save everyone. Narnia will thrive and I will not stand in it's way." Thea tried to be strong, but inside you could tell she was breaking apart.

"You are very brave. If it were anyone else you had spoken to, they would probably try and convince you of another way out. That we should capture the Witch instead, but I understand girl. This must not be an easy choice."

"It's the only choice, it's the only way to end it, to end her perilous reign. I would never ask any more or any less of anyone."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait. Wait until we march off to battle. It could be weeks or months, but whenever it is, she must be stopped."

"And now you wait for the end."

"That's all that was ever going to happen." Thea laughed light heartedly, getting off her rock and laying on the ground with Mr. Jaguar, cuddling up into his side.

"Sweet dreams dear angel." he smiled and the two of them fell right off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:** A shorter chapter this time round but to the point. Next up I'm thinking it might be the battle scene or maybe I need a filler. I'll see... onto the reviews!

_Guest_: Well if you couldn't already tell, thats not the case. Actually this isn't really the big bombshell at all, nothing close to it. Although that said, 100% COMPLETELY AGREE that taking Aslan's place would be a no go area, just no, never. Thea is not nor will ever be Aslan. Yeah, just no. On the other hand I do have some more information about her back story coming through soon, just to clarify ages and things like that.

_Katie_: HAHAHA! Well Katie, tell was it good?

_Slytherin 13itch_: I'll make sure I keep an eye out then! But I really love toying with Edmund and Peter, although... I don't know about pairing them with Thea. I just don't see them as compatible. In my eyes it was always Tumnus x Thea... although after the turn of recent events I'm going to have to wrack my brain to find a way to get them to meet again or if they ever will. I absolutely agree that they are both gorgeously hot!


	11. Part 1: Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

Song Per Chapter: 'The Stone Table (Instrumental)' and 'The Battle (Instrumental)' by Harry Gregson-Williams (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe OST)

* * *

It was not uncommon for nightmares to plague Thea. She had been subject to one too many in her lifetime. The one that she was having right now was more a memory if anything. She was back to her childhood, wandering the woods with her guards. This was the night that her life changed; the night she was taken. She was looking onto her younger self, a mere child, frolicking amongst the tall grass and entirely sure that she had found a little mouse amongst it. The guards turned there backs for a second and then... she was gone. The little girl had been snatched by the shadows and whisked away to where her fate was waiting for her. The scene changed and again Thea found herself looking upon the little child. Frightened and unsure what had happened.

"Hush little one, it is only your Aunt!" Jadis walked from the darkness as the little one began to weep.

"I want my mummy!" the young Thea's face turned into a terrible mess of tears and her brow was in the most unattractive frown.

"I said HUSH!" Jadis shouted and with a wave of her hand the girl was silenced. Everything then went dark, Thea could her the enchantments going on around her, it appeared that she was now her child self and was reliving the moment when the Witch bound them together.

Fire and lightning fell from the sky and from inside the little bottled prison she sat staring out in terror as her world of Charn was destroyed in the debris, as everyone toppled over and died at the sound of the deplorable word. Still a tiny child she cried and her tears filled up the bottle slowly. Then nothing, for a very long time there was nothing. No joy, no pain, just silence. Until the Diggory boy and his friend Polly came and freed the Queen from her sleep. It had been eleven years since she had been taken and she had lived her young adult life inside this prison.

When the Witch had eaten the apple it stopped; the aging. Doomed to be a seventeen year old for the rest of eternity.

This dream, this nightmare, this memory was a final reminder of the next stage. No one could always live forever and perhaps this was her destiny. Where she could never do anything to save Charn as a child, now in her place she could save Narnia. She would not stand in it's way.

_oOoOoOoOo_

The Daughters of Eve let out quiet exclamations of shock as the Witch plunged her knife into Aslan. Growled in pain and slowly is eyes closed.

"The great cat is DEAD!" The Witch shouted for all to here. Her army jeered and cackled in laughed appeased by their victory, "General, gather your army and prepare for battle. However short it may be." she spoke to the Minotaur next to her who in turn released a huge roar sending the army scurrying off and to ready for battle. In minutes everyone was gone and the girls came from their hiding spots.

Lucy ran and got to Aslan's side, crying and hugging him. She released him when Susan reached her side and pulled her potion from her belt, beginning to unscrew it. Susan put her hand out and stopped Lucy, shaking her head.

"It's too late. He's gone. I'm sure he knew what he was doing." Lucy put it away and leant back on Aslan stroking his face.

"We have to go Lucy."

"We can't just leave him here." Lucy shook her head.

"Lucy there's not time. We have to tell the others." Susan persisted. The wing was ruffling their hair and Lucy looked forward an idea coming into her mind.

"The trees..." she whispered.

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Thea. Wake up." Jaguar nudged her. She awoke rubbing her eyes, feeling entirely rejuvenated. Jaguar was peering down onto her with a grave look on his face.

"Oreius is requesting you. Everyone's getting ready for battle, the Witch is coming!"

"What?" Thea jumped to her feet instantly and stuck to Jaguar as they raced up to Aslan's tent where Oreius and Edmund were standing.

"What is going on? Where's Aslan?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"It is true, he's gone." Peter walked from Aslan's tent.

"What do you mean 'he is gone'?" her heart was racing.

"Aslan didn't just happen to get the Witch to withdraw her claim. He took his place." Peter said.

"Susan and Lucy sent a message through a Dryad warning us that she is readying her army. She's coming to battle." Oreius explained. The five stood quiet for a second as the message sunk in.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund turned to Peter, "There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

"I can't." Peter shook his head.

"Aslan believed you could and so do I." Edmund encouraged him.

"As do I." Thea added.

"As we all do." Jaguar nodded. Peter's head rose in triumph. He knew what his duty was.

"What are your orders?" Oreius questioned. Peter looked down at the map and began to plot their plan of attack.

"You all know what you have to do." Peter asked them, each one nodded in turn, "Thea take the archers with Edmund on the hill. Oreius stand by my side at the front of the battle. Alright everyone, get ready. We have a war to win."

They all dispersed and Thea walked off to the armory where everyone was being handed out their own protection.

"Here, take this." the Faun in charge handed her a belt with a knife in it and both a quiver filled with arrows and a wood bow.

"Thank you." she nodded and went back to where she had been assigned her own tent. Inside sat her older garments, the ones that she had travelled her in, including her cape. She no longer needed that but there was no way in the world that she was going into battle with a dress on. She needed to be mobile and her pants and blouse from before, no matter how ripped up they were, would do the perfect job. She slipped back into them and attached the belt and slung the quiver over her shoulder. She made her way over to where her horse she had rode yesterday was, the white one.

And with that she and so many others were off, over to where the battle field lay. While others hoped to see the fall of the Witch, Thea knew that her demise was coming soon.

The high hills of the battlefield was where Aslan's army waited. Thea stood by her horse and waited, trying to look out onto the horizon. A lone Gryphon flew over them calling out, landing besides Peter and Oreius who fronted the attack.

_oOoOoOoOo_

The Witch began to move forward and appeared over the hill so that her enemies could see her; so they could fear her.

"I take no interest in prisoners. You may kill all of them, but do not touch my Ward. Anyone that dares harm her will have to deal with me and they will have wished that Aslan's Army had kill them. She's mine to deal with."

_oOoOoOoOo_

The army began to charge in front of Thea. The witch's Army was approaching and in vast numbers. Peter had is sword raised in the air and with one swift forward movement the Gryphon's started to fly ahead, with boulders in their claws. Battle cries were not exhausted as Aslan's army shouted with glee again. The Gryphon's fought as hard as they could, avoiding arrows and dropping their weapons high in the sky, taking our many when they hit the ground.

"Are you ready?" Thea turned to Edmund. He gravely nodded as the war cries echoed symphonically across the battle field below.

"FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter shouted down below and his charge began as well.

"You know, we never told Lucy what happened to Mr. Tumnus." Thea said at almost a bare whisper, he was hanging onto her words looking for hope.

"She didn't need to know. She's smarter than we give her credit, I think she already worked it out." Edmund replied watching as both armies rushed forward and waiting for the moment when the first blade would collide with their enemies. It was almost as if everything went silent when the battle officially begun, all Thea should hear was her own heart beating rhythmically and Edmund's shallow breaths beside her. Everything in her body was telling her to run, to escape. All she had to do was mount the horse beside her and flee. It would be so easy and nobody would stop her.

On her other side stoop little Agravine, done up in all of his children's armour and the sight made her teary. This was like watching Charn fall again. The war that tore her world apart were here, all the witch brought was pain and hatred. Thea had thought that she could never truly feel hate, despite everything horrible that the Witch had done from there she had seen remorse. She thought that there was redemption for everyone, no one could be entirely evil. Her perception had been changed. The White Witch was not just cruel and twisted. She was the incarnation of evil. Her reasoning for the fall of Charn was despicable and un-necessary. She had not been raised like that, she had been born it. Evil in every shape and form.

And that thought was chilling to the bone. Dressed in animal fur, with scepter at the ready she stood on a raised edge of the battlefield while she lead hundreds to their death and was the cause of so many good others. Aslan's army was moving forward in a V formation and slowly, seconds before they were to reach the enemy they dropped down their banners, which had pointed spears on the end. She could see Mr. Jaguar running up beside Peter, underneath the spears, determined to win for Narnia. Thea's heart beat picked up once more as both armies charged into one another and yelps and cries and screams filled the air. The clashing of weapons only her helplessness on this cliff face even worse. She could see it across Edmund's face too.

Amidst all the fighting, anyone could tell that the enemy was too strong to take on by sheer force. Peter looked back at his brother who knew exactly what that meant.

"Fire!" Edmund shouted as one centaur raised her bow into the air, it's tip on fire, as a phoenix flew past them. The arrow hit it straight on, setting the bird alight. It shrieked with delight flying downwards into the battle. Splitting the sides in two, it flew in between the armies, the grass catching fire as it swooped. Aslan's army shouted with joy as the Witch's army stopped, unable to go any further. This White Witch would not have a bar of it though, finally moving from her elevation and advancing. She showed no sign of stopping even near the wall of fire.

"What were we thinking!" Thea suddenly shouted out at the same time the Witch put out her scepter and a blast of ice knocked down the wall.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter shouted from below.

"That's the signal! Get ready!" Beaver said beside the two, Agravaine who was nearby went to go as well when Thea grabbed his hand, stopping him

"I want you to stay up here, don't move. You've got your little bow and arrow so you shoot from up here. Do you understand?" She whispered to him, getting down to his level. He nodded reluctantly.

"You've seen enough so far. I want you to stay low to the ground and avoid being seen. If the Witch's army beats us, run. Run as fast and far away as you can." Thea let go of his hand and mounted her horse. Quickly she made her way down onto the rocks where Edmund was waiting. The archers had all raised their loaded bows and Thea had hastily joined them, pointed to the sky to come down on the enemy as soon as the last straggler from their army was safe.

"FIRE!" Edmund shouted as Aslan's army had made it a safe distance into the twists of the rocks. The first row of archers let go of their bow strings and the sea of arrows rose and then fell onto the unsuspecting traitors coming forth. They made their targets and the archers raised their bows again. But there was more pressing issues to attend to. As soon as Thea had loaded and readied to aim again she caught sight of the little dwarf, Ginarrbrik hidden in the hilltops, arrow aimed at Peter who was coming back on his unicorn. With little time to move, she let loose her arrow before the rest. Although she had noticed the dwarf before everyone else, she was simply not fast enough to strike and just as she had let her arrow go, so had he. As her arrow hit him in the shoulder, his plunged deep into the side of Peter's unicorn.

"Peter!" Edmund and Thea shouted in unison. Swiftly Thea threw her bow over her shoulder and drew two medium sized swords from her belt.

"Edmund, lead the charge. I'm going to help him." she shouted, jumping from the rock ledge and rolling. It seemed she wasn't the only person to want to protect their King, as Oreius and an allied Rhino charged forward to defend the fallen Peter.

"Stop!" Peter commanded as they rushed past him to give him time to get to his feet. Thea was running forward to get to Peter's side as the Rhino bowled over many a foe.

"Peter, get up. We have to move." she grabbed his arm and yanked him back with her, his eyes were transfixed on Oreius though. He had made it past so many and now he raged forward to take on the Witch. He screamed as he bashed past more and more enemies, leaping into the air with his sword aimed. The Witch's polar bears, that drew her cart, swiped at him but missed. Thea couldn't help but pray that he hit her, so that this could all be over. But it was not to be as the Witch ducked his attack, leaning backwards in a show of agility and flexibility. Oreius turned back, readying his sword again. He raced forward parrying blades with her, but even with her back turned Thea could feel the glint in her eyes. Of murder and unrequited justice. Her wand spun in her hand as Oreius raised his high again and hit him square in the chest, instantly turning Oreius to stone.

_oOoOoOoOo_

At the Stone Table, the girls had fallen asleep on the corpse of the great lion. As morning light broke they began to rouse from their silent and unpleasant sleep. Susan was first to sit up, peering out onto the rising sun over the tops of the mountains. Lucy sat up too and rubbed Aslan's fur once more.

"We should go." Susan said in a bare whisper, she had taken her sisters hand into her own and they began to walk away from the Stone Table.

"I'm so cold." Lucy cuddled into her sister's arms. As if what she said had triggered some mysterious event with her words, there was a loud and clear sound of cracking stone. The girls whipped themselves around as fast as lightning, Lucy rushing forward.

"Susan!" she cried as she looked upon the scene; Aslan's body was nowhere in sight, "Where's Aslan?"

"What have they done?"

Frozen in confusion they stared onto the cracked stone, the ropes broken and silence in the air. Their small steps forward became inquisitive and nervous. In the background the sun had began to rise right into the air, sending warm golden light onto their faces and at that moment Aslan rose from between the arches of the table; his luscious mane returned and he stood proudly before them.

"ASLAN!" the girls shouted rushing either side of the table. Aslan laughed as they reached his side, hugging him tightly.

"But we saw the knife, the Witch—" Susan started.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently. For she would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a

traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would begin to unwind." Aslan explained.

"We sent the word that you were dead. Peter and Edmund would have gone to war." Susan lowered her head. Drawing her knife, Lucy added,

"We have to help them."

"We will, but not alone. Now, climb on my back. We have a long ways to go and little time to get there. And you might want to cover your ears!" Aslan laughed as he let loose a giant roar that shook the ground around them.

Aslan had raced across the lands of Narnia, crossing boundaries faster than anyone could.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, holding on tight to the Lion's back.

"To the Witch's Castle." He had looked past the tree tops and her castle towers could be seen peeking over the tops.

When they reach the place they found it deserted, everyone had gone to war. They walked through the gates into the stone graveyard. The girls were joined by the hands the entire time as they wandered through the stoney figures all with twisted expressions of pain across their faces. Lucy was looking for someone specifically and Susan knew just who it was too.

For Miss Fletcher had never told them of the fate of Mr. Tumnus, but Lucy had it in her right mind to know what happened to 'traitors' of the Queen. They were turned to stone. They wandered around for a little bit until the sight of that very Faun caught little Lucy's eye. She gasped and started to cry as she neared him while Susan hugged her. Aslan, sensing her distress walked up beside them and let a soft, gentle breath out of his mouth, that ruffled the hair of the statue. Lucy stopped weeping instantly and watched intently as the stone Tumnus began to make cracking noises. Slowly his scarf dropped from its position and then he started to let loose a small shouting noise. His skin changed from stone to a normal fleshy skin colour and with a deep breath he fell over, Lucy catching him in the process. He caught sight of Lucy and instantly a smile grew from one side of his face to the next.

"Susan this is—," Lucy went to introduce him.

"MR TUMNUS!" Susan joined her sister in hugging him. Amongst all the greetings Aslan rose behind them, with others broken from the Witch's spell. They let go of Mr. Tumnus as Aslan spoke, "Come, lets search the castle. Others may still be trapped inside and Peter will need all the help he can get."

_oOoOoOoOo_

The Witch kicked over Oreius's stone body and continued on her path. Thea was back to back with Peter as the enemy rushed forward and the battle resumed it's course. The Witch had left her carriage and was on the ground walking forward. No one ever standing a chance against her as long as she had her scepter.

"Edmund!" Peter turned to his brother as Thea took on one of his adversaries to bide him time, "There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"

"Come on, you heard him!" Beaver grabbed his arm and started to yank him.

"Thea, you go too. Get them to safety, take them back to the wardrobe." Peter commanded.

"But—," Thea went to protest.

"Go!" he shouted and Thea didn't fight him. She wasn't much use down here anyway, no one seemed to dare come near her and if she could get the other three Pevensie's back home safely then maybe if the Queen was killed and Thea fell too, her death would not be in vain. Thea went by Edmund's side as they started to leave until Edmund caught sight of the Witch, coming from around the rocks. She had her spear in hand and was turning every which person into stone. But now, as she made her way into the clearing, she had her eyes set on one Peter Pevensie. Edmund pulled out his sword, starting to go back as Beaver shouted,

"Peter said to go!"

"Peter's not King yet!" Edmund rushed back into the battle. There was a small ledge that her could just run along, keeping up the pace with the Witch. He jumped from it, screaming, and cut at the air where her sword was. She whipped it away quickly and went to strike again. Edmund jumped out of the way of the scepter and brought his sword down heavily on it, shattering it into pieces.

At the same time, Beaver and Thea had run back to see Edmund destroy to the wand. Jadis was infuriated and in her anger easily knocked Edmund's sword out of the way and plunged the remainders of her wand into his stomach. Edmund grunted heavily as Peter caught sight of his brother collapse onto the ground, seemingly dead.

"Edmund!" Peter screamed, but all Thea could hear or see was silence. She ripped of her bow and loaded it, instantly shooting three arrows at Jadis who whacked them with her sword.

"I'm going to kill her!" Thea shouted but Beaver grabbed her ankle before she could put away her bow and pull out her swords again.

"Wait." he said as Peter got to his feet and charged at her, "Go to Edmund's side. He needs you more."

Jadis and Peter fought. Swords colliding, dodging one another. Peter determined to avenge his brother. Everyone else, friend or foe, dared not interrupt their battle. Thea had run down to where Edmund lay in a crumpled mess on the ground.

"Edmund, please say that you're still alive." she whispered under her breath, "I was supposed to protect you."

Edmund did not reply, so she put her ear to his chest. He was still alive, but barely!

"I know that you might not be able to reply, but you need to keep breathing. It'll hurt, but if you stop fighting, stop trying to stay alive you're going to die and I'm not loosing anyone on my watch!" she said and removed his helmet, brushing his hair out of his face with her hand. As she sat over the top of him and Jadis and Peter fought there was a loud, ear bursting roar ahead. As if all their prayers had been answered, there stood Aslan on the hill, Lucy, Susan and hundreds of re-enforcements behind them.

"Impossible!" Jadis shouted. Aslan and the new re-enforcements were charging down the mountain's face when suddenly an idea clicked in Thea's head. Lucy Pevensie had saved her from near death with some kind of magic potion, if she could reach her and tell her about Edmund, he could be saved!

"Edmund, I am going to get your sister. Don't die on us, we're going to save you!" she instructed him, rushing off to go find Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy!" she screamed as the newcomers brushed past her, "Luc-y! Woah!" she shouted as some Faun knocked her to the side accidentally.

"Watch it—," she shouted back at the Faun, who had turned back as well. Blinking, she froze and so did the Faun. For he was no ordinary Faun, he was Mr. Tumnus.

"Tumnus!"

"Thea!"

They rushed back to one another, Tumnus grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around him. They hugged one another ever so tightly, laughing. Then Thea started crying.

"What's wrong?" Tumnus pulled away and used his scarf to dry her eyes.

"I thought you were dead! I saw her turn you to stone."

"I'm here now." they hugged again. While Thea had her head happily planted on Tumnu's shoulder she saw Ginarrbrik at it again.

"I'll be right back!" Thea let him go and pulled a dagger out from her belt, "Leave him alone!" she screamed at him as he advanced on Agravaine on top of the hill. Ginarrbrik took one look at Thea who was ready to take out his eye, dropping his bow and arrow and ran off, terrified. Thea ran up to Agravaine, and Tumnus had begun to follow her. He was still on his hill like she had told him.

"Hello there!" she rushed up to his side, getting a bird's eye view of what was going on below.

Peter and the Witch were still fighting, but she could see Aslan advancing. The Witch had knocked Peter off of his feet and pinned one of his arms to the ground with her sword. He had her other ready, preparing to run him through. Aslan roared, jumping through the air and knocking the Witch to the ground. Beside Thea, Agravaine and Tumnus hooted, they knew what Aslan was about to do. With another roar Aslan attacked the Queen and all went silent. All, except for Thea.

* * *

**Authors Note: **ARGHHH! Okay, so that was a really long chapter and a b***h to write! Genius me decided to start another fan fic while still working on my avengers one and taking on the National Novel Writing Month challenge, with an aim to write 50,000 words in a month. I think I might fail :P So anyways, the next chapter up will be the end of Part One of '_The Ward of Narnia: A Fletchers Daughter'_. It's a bit scary to say goodbye to The Lion the Witch and The Wardrobe and start my research up onto Prince Caspian, but a good scary nevertheless. This took me so long to write and I'm sorry about that and I'm just freaking out that everyone's going to hate it :P REVIEWS!

_TheDarkSideWeHaveCookies_: There you go! Another update just for you! Thank you for the support, it makes me happy on the inside :)

_bigtimerushlover101_: Me too bro, me too. But unfortunately this time around there wasn't enough time for romance, but there's always time later ;)

_Arrowhead1996_: It was a bit of a toss in the air, whether or not to cut them off. I thought it needed it though, I have this dramatic comeback at the the end of Prince Caspian all planned out and for it to work they needed to be gonskies! It is annoying to get my head around somethings, especially since I'm trying to cross over events from the books and movie into this. But you'll be happily surprised to see where it'll lead you :)

_Kit Brady_: Oh god... wow. Didn't think 'that part' through. Agreed, let's not go there! AW, man... That's stuck in my head now. Maybe I loved the idea of it because I'm a massive James McAvoy fan, but okay I'll try and drop the Tumnus thing.

_grapejuice101_: Thank-you for the advice! I took your word and put it in there :)

So wow, heaps of reviews and I'm pretty sure this chapter is about 4,100 words. Which is MASSIVE for me. Enjoy, I put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into this one!


	12. Part 1: Chapter 12: Roses on the Wind

Song Per Chapter: 'Only the Beginning of the Adventure (Instrumental)' by Harry Gregson-Williams (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe OST)

* * *

"It is finished." Aslan walked back to Peter as the three Pevensie's reunited in a flurry of hugs, tears and general disbelief.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan looked around as the dwarf Ginarrbrik hobbled up to Edmund and was about to finish the Witch's job, "Edmund!" she shouted, shooting an arrow, that killed the dwarf finally. They all ran to Edmund's side as he coughed and gasped. Lucy, suddenly with a grand idea, pulled out her cordial and placed a single drop on Edmund's pale lips. He stopped moving momentarily before gasping and sitting up, right as rain. Again, there was hugs all round as the relief washed over the petrified Pevensie's.

"When are you ever going to do are you're told?" Peter laughed, ruffling Edmund's hair.

Lucy had begun to look around at all of the injured and dying on ground around her and stood up in a fit.

"This just won't do!" she declared running over to an injured centaur laying on a nearby rock. Just as she did with Edmund, she placed a drop of the elixir on his lips and he burst back to life.

Meanwhile, Aslan had padded off in the distance, breathing his reviving breath onto one very familiar Narnian; Mr Jaguar. He broke free from the effects of the curse and saw Aslan's concerned face staring down onto him.

"The battle has been won. The White Witch is dead." Aslan announced before him. Mr. Jaguar mumbled a name under his breath, and without reading his lips, Aslan knew who he was concerned about.

It wasn't a particularly loud sound that left Thea's lungs. While she had screamed, it was the oddly loud thump that occurred when she hit the ground directly after, that made the loudest noise. It was groundbreaking and shook the feet under friend and foe alike. The Pevensie's down on the bottom of the hill, all froze and looked up to that hilltop, as did Mr. Jaguar and Aslan. In perfect timing they all said one name as there was a bright light and her shadow hobbled away from the edge, two scared Faun's by her side.

"What's going on?" Mr. Tumnus was propping Thea over his shoulder, taking her weight as she tried to fight the inevitable. Thea couldn't respond and fell to the ground in a flash of white light, sending Tumnus and Agravaine backwards. At this point, Aslan, Mr. Jaguar, the Pevensie's and the rest of Aslan's army had bolted up the hill to catch a sight of what was happening to the girl, no longer bound by the title of Ward.

"Stay back." Aslan warned Tumnus and Agravaine as they got to their feet.

"Aslan, what's happening to her?" Edmund said quietly coming up from behind the lion. Everyone was looking gravely on as Thea got to her feet and hobbled over as well as she could, pain aching in every limb.

"There was a curse. I was bound to the Witch's soul, if she died..." Thea lost her balance, Peter rushed forward and caught her, "I would."

"Why didn't you say anything. There could have been another way." Peter protested.

"Because there are no other solutions. My home world was destroyed because it's people refused to sacrifice me and now, Narnia gets to live in peace without the Witch. If it's at the sacrifice of one person then so be it." Thea was smiling through her teeth, a painful sight to see.

"Say your goodbyes." Aslan suggested after a minute of silence, "She does not have much longer."

Thea gently let go of Peter and walked over to Agravaine, who was standing first in the line of her friends.

"Agravaine, my favourite. I know you don't understand everything right now, but maybe in time you will. Promise me that you will never fight another day in your life again. War is a terrible thing and little one's like you need not see it's evils." She kissed the child's forehead, "You will see your Mother and Father again soon."

Next she walked onto Mr. Jaguar.

"My stubborn but incredibly loyal friend. Thank you for believing in me and telling things to me straight. Your opinion will always stay with me whether I am in this world or the next. Don't forget to send Fox my best wishes." she kissed Mr. Jaguar on the head

"He's going to be mad that he missed all the drama!" he laughed softly.

"Susan Pevensie. Thank you for never allowing me to settle for second best and be as determined as you are to prove my worth." the eldest Pevensie daughter and the forgotten princess hugged.

"Lucy, you were the first human I had laid my eyes on for myself and you've made the best impression! Always hold true to your honest and faith and your judgement will never falter. Take care of Tumnus, he's going to need a lot of hot soup and piping cups of hot chocolate after spending all that time in the Witch's castle."

"Edmund, you are perhaps the most challenging of them all. But I can tell that just like myself, you have grown up in Narnia. Don't ever let fear cloud your judgement and stay true to your values, so you always fight for what is right and just." she kissed Edmund on the cheek, he went bright red.

"Peter, a wise king you will make. Narnia has been brighter ever since you and your family stepped in this place. You have led and guided with courage and conviction, your bravery is unparalleled and I thank you for all that you have done in the name of Narnia." she kissed Peter on the cheek as well.

Next standing in line was Aslan, who smiled sweetly at Thea as she passed him and nodded. No words needed to be exchanged, each knew how grateful the other was. Then finally standing at the end of the line, trying to stand tall and as brave as possible was the impossible Mr. Tumnus.

Stopping in front of Tumnus, was perhaps the most frightening experience of Thea's life. There was so much she wanted to say, and so little time to say it.

"Hello." she said simply, sounding like a complete fool.

"Hello yourself." he smiled back, he had started to cry again, "I feel cursed, you ran away from her to escape this. To escape death, but it was never up to us."

"Don't cry, please. You'll make me fall apart." she tried to laugh, but the tears were forming in her eyes too.

"There has to be another way. It's magic, there is always a reversal." he bantered on. Thea shook her head.

"It's too late. You can't save me."

"But it's not fair. We were drawn apart before by her magic and I came back. Why can't we change things when they seem inevitable?"

"Drawn apart?" Thea stepped a little closer

"It always seemed so impossible," he was mumbling ambiguously, "I have admired you for some time now, but with the Witch and the laws it was never worth my time. I couldn't endanger you and you wouldn't let me endanger myself."

"Tumnus, what are you trying to say?"

"You are kind and gentle. Your loyalty to your friends never wavered, and though it took you a long time to realise it, you were the one that we needed. You didn't have to fight, you didn't have to kill. You just had to be there and be a sign of good, a sign that hope was not lost," Tumnus started, but was stopped as he glanced down onto Thea's hand. Slowly and ever so surely an odd thing was happening. Thea was not going to drop dead on the ground and leave them all in mourning, no that was never how it would have worked. Though she was cursed, goodness can only be tainted so much. Her hand had began to peel away, turning into rose petals as the wind picked up.

"I can feel it pulling on me, drawing me away." she whispered, her voice was quivering.

"Stay with me," he grabbed her hands and tried to hold on tight, "Fight it."

"It's not like that. It's not like I can." she starred into his eyes. They were streaming with tears, as were her own, "I don't have much time left. But know that I always considered you my best friend. The first person that I met here that didn't judge me, that knew me for me. I will miss that."

"I... I..." Tumnus was trying to stutter something out, but crying again.

"Ssssh. It's alright, I'm okay with this. It doesn't hurt." she dried his eyes with her sleeve on her dress.

"It is time." Aslan said and Thea nodded. She walked away from Mr. Tumnus and stood back on the edge of the cliff, staring out over the lands of Narnia.

She had travelled around it so many times, through the forests, along the rivers, up mountains, inside caves. This land was going to thrive, there was nothing to get in it's way. Narnia, in all it's beauty, would live to see another day and Thea was happy. While she wouldn't be able to reap to the fruits of her labor, she wouldn't walk through the long grasses of it's wild planes, there was a greater enlightenment in knowing that her friends would. And, maybe, she would go to be with the dearly departed spirits of her Mother and Father. Of the courts of Charnian's that she used to know so well and even her childhood friends that she had once been so close too. It was a fit end for someone like her. She was allowed to think that, she had earn't it.

The pull was growing stronger and the winds around her had begun to pick up. She was dissolving again, still slowly. She was resisting that little bit to say goodbye one last time.

"Be good to one another." she smiled standing and with heartfelt tears they all nodded back. It was going to be alright now, so she stopped resisting the urge to stay here. The wind really picked up around her and whipped at her hair with it's flight, coming free from it's braid and beginning to turn into petals as well.

"Farewell." she waved, the wind taking her hand. As this happened, Mr. Tumnus had rushed forward and screamed,

"Thea Rose Fletcher, I—," but she was gone, "I...I...love you." and he broke down even more than before.

And there stood, Agravaine, Mr. Jaguar, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Peter and Aslan, with Tumnus sitting near the cliff's edge bawling like a child and at once they all rushed forward and comforted him. Comforting one another. The army that had stood and watched quietly was shedding tears too. This victory was not as victorious as they could have hoped for. In fact, if Thea had been killed in battle, relatively speaking it would have been much easier than to watch this whole ordeal go on, leaving one broken-hearted faun, four downcast children experiencing first hand the terrors of war, make that five, a soldier who lost a great friend and the king that had to say goodbye to a great ally. Everything had been wrapped up and put to an end, things could move on. Aside from Tumnus, there was no final regrets that they had never gotten the chance to express. Which was the worst of it all. There was nothing left for them to cling to.

At least for them, they thought that the whole misery would be over soon enough. They could be content that she had gone to a better place. If only they had understood Jadis's real reason for binding Thea's spirit to her own those many years ago.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Time did pass, and for the four Pevensies, their coronation was at hand. Tumnus, Agravaine, the Beavers, Mr. Jaguar all stood in their court as trust friends and allies.

"Bring forth the crowns!" Aslan announced to the court and Tumnus and Mr. Beaver brought the crowns forward. As each Pevensie received their crown, Aslan spoke,

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent. Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a

King or Queen."

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!" the crowds chanted.

And time passed as Aslan left the children once more, until they grew past their childhood and became young adults, forgetting their lives outside of Narnia. Things did seem well.

Well, for all but one.

You see, the witch was always one step ahead of everyone else. She knew that blackmail could only work so far and in Narnia where it's people did not cherish her niece, saving her life to allow the queen to pillage them would never be allowed. This is where not even the fletchers daughter had anticipated the plan to extend. It would have been obvious that the curse simply killed both the Witch and Thea if Thea had dropped straight to the ground as the Witch's head was torn from her. But there was a pull, one that did not strike fear, that gave a false sense of security. That tricked it's recipient into going willingly. There was always a reason behind the Jadis's actions, if there was not she would not be called a Witch!

For the magic at play did not kill, it merely trapped. Trapped the innocent soul into a place between worlds. Between life and death. Trapped her inside a mirror that could see all time pass and there would be no escape. But if Jadis wanted to be cruel then trapping Thea in this prison would have been too kind, no, this had tricky magic attached to it. This 'mirror' was real and it had a physical form that linked Thea's cell back onto the grounds of Narnia. This cunning ploy was so that if anyone, good or evil stumbled across it and tried to free Thea they would not being doing anyone a favour. If the mirror was fractured in the slightest, the Witch would be brought back along side the Ward.

If you must know what happened to everyone else, the Pevensie's left Narnia and returned home. Trapped inside her prison, Thea watched as her friends one by one fell to old age. The beavers were first to leave the grounds of Narnia, then Mr. Jaguar. She watched as Tumnus never found anyone else to be with and died too, happy, but always alone. She saw even the littlest Agravaine grow and meet his death. She saw the demise of Cair Paravel and her mirror that fall into the hands of one King Miraz. But that is another tale, for another time.

Farewell. Until we meet again.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So there you have it, LLW is finished! *A deep sigh of relief* I can't believe I've managed to get this far! But we've still got a journey ahead of us yet. I would like to thank all of you that have been here since the beginning and even those that have only just joined. Your words and support mean more to me than you know! Sorry, had to get that out of my system :) REVIEWS YOU AMAZ-BALLS!

_Arrowhead1996_: I know, well I've just left you with a bigger one, how does that make you feel :) ?

_LovingBOBThePacific_: I'm actually a bit stumped with how to go about Caspian, I have a general plot and a huge resolution to the end of the story but I need to find the right way to get there. I'm confusing myself by already sorting out the dawn treader plot too. In combination with the fact that I'm already writing 2 other fan fictions, my own original story and tossing up whether to release a Sherlock fanfic I've been writing, this story will be the death of me, BUT I LOVE IT! Btw. I voted on your poll for you, glad to help another writer out!

_bigtimerushlover101_: Soon enough?

_TheLonelyDancer_: What would you say if I cruelly decided to give up the story at the point it's at now?

_ . .For_: Glad you like it :)

_Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter_: I love cliffhangers, it's a weakness of mine. Also LOVE THE USERNAME!

Until my next post, have fun pulling your hair out!


	13. Part 2: Chapter 1: Miraz Finds A Mirror

Song Per Chapter: 'One Day In August' by Marc Teichert

* * *

It had been many years. It was hard to believe it, but truthfully many did not quite cover it.

Have you ever experienced sitting in a completely dark room, without anything to stimulate any of your senses. Nothing to taste, to see, to hear, to feel, to smell? There is no concept of time. You feel as if you are floating in mid air. How long have you been in this limbo? That's anyone's guess. It could have been a minute it could have been a year. Never hell, but never heaven. You can't tell whether you have your eyes open or shut and spend what could be days worrying about the people you left behind or the tiny details like putting the dog outside or making sure you put your keys under the mat so a beloved family member could take care of your house while you were away? You try at one point to count inside your head but it's impossible to make it past a minute without getting distracted with agitation.

Could you? Have you, ever felt that in your limited lifetime? I suppose you are shaking your head. That is a very good thing to be able to say. For this is the worse kind of punishment imaginable. Not senses, no friends, no certainty. Surely things can not get any better than this. This is the end, this must be what happens after death. But that is not the case. For amongst the darkness there is a light, coming from what seems like a tunnel. You can feel your feet pick up from under you. You can feel them lift and place back on the ground. Your hands brush the side of walls around you, they are ridged and unwelcoming. Your hearing comes back to you as your hand makes a noise against the wall, a lingering and coarse sound echos around you and the noise your pacing feet make sends a smile up to the corners of your mouth. It is almost as if your unspoken prayers have been answered. There is literally some light at the end of the tunnel. You begin to run, to rush, forward at once determined to reach the source of the light. Your escape. Only upon leaving the narrow tunnel, now behind you, you come into a room.

The room sits only a mirror from which you can see through. Could it be a portal? Yes it is, but from your side you can not escape it. Aside the tall mirror is a table with a rolled piece of parchment sitting next to it. You unroll it to find a neatly written list of instructions that dictate the terms and conditions of your stay in this place and the powers that the mirror holds.

Firstly, this room is a prison. As you read the words the tunnel behind you grows doors and shuts itself. Dropping the parchment you rush back to it and bang three times wishing the parchment would lie. You walk back over to the parchment that is sitting on the floor and pick it back up in your hands.

Secondly, it describes the mirror before you as a gateway between the room of solitude and the lands of the prisoners home. There is a physical mirror that stands high on the grounds of said home and if it should ever be cracked after a dark spell is performed then the prisoner would be set free, otherwise the mirror was impenetrable. But this dark spell came at a cost; blood must be spilt and sacrificed.

Thirdly, the mirror is like a window. You can see out of it onto the realms of your home. Watch the lives of your loved ones pass and watch your world crumble, if it came down to it.

But that would never be all, this was no unfortunate accident that you were placed here as you look to your left and find another table appear with a book sitting next to it. The book looks old, very old. It looks worn and read many times. You open the inside and find chapters lined up after one another with peculiar titles; this is a book of magic. The chapters hold spells that created fantasy's beyond your wildest imagination. Both beautiful spells and dreadfully dark, evil ones. This book was left here specifically for you, to help you pass the time you would spend alone here. It was a 'gift' from the White Witch.

You flip the pages over in your hand and slam it shut, you swear never to touch such things. A note falls out in the Witch's scrawl, but you can not read the language it is written in. It is an ancient language you remember once learning but now you have forgotten. It only madden's you more to know that you can't decipher it.

Time passes, and slowly you loose yourself. Every moral, every belief, every hope of leaving, all in the noble quest to make sure that the Witch never sees the light of another day. You are a guardian, a keeper of the good and right. Burdened with great purpose.

And that dear friends, is what our beloved Thea lived and breathed for a thousand years as the once flourishing Narnia was torn apart by Telemarine soldiers and the Kings and Queens return back to the land of Spare Oom. Her mirror sat at the bottom of a cavern, in the dark woods, until one day she was found by the most unlikely companion.

Now, it is not right to judge one through rumors and whispers. If you have learnt anything from this tale so far it is that you can never trust that sort of behaviour. Lord Miraz was an exception to this though. For anyone who heard the name knew to shiver in their boots. Miraz was cruel and deceptive, a liar and a thief.

On this one day his troops and himself were hunting in the woods when they came across the majestic mirror, adorned in ancient dialects that not a single one of them could decipher. It stood in a mystical clearing with vines entangling themselves around it's sides. There was no life in sight as Miraz demounted his horse and padded across the damp ground, hand clutching his sword. His eye caught sight of something following him in the mirror; perhaps it was his own reflection. As he neared his theory was disproved when a beautiful young maiden walked forward and met his gaze. It was quite possible that she was sparkling or radiating in the least.

"Who are you?" he spoke reaching and smoothing his palm across the frame.

"I should ask you the same thing!" she spoke back, her words oddly cruel and harsh for such a pretty face.

"I am Lord Miraz, Son of Caspian the Eighth. What good fortune brings me upon your presence? Fate? Luck?"

"I'd hope neither, for they would not be very good interpretations of the words. I will not share my name with you for I knew who you were before you mentioned your name. You are a descendant of the Telmarine murders that killed my friends for centuries."

"You are Narnian?" he accused, ill-intent in his eyes.

"You did not think Telmarine science trapped me here, you foolish coward."

"Such a vile tongue for your beauty."

"Such an ugly face to suit your evil nature."

"Tell me shrew, how were imprisoned here?"

"Are you familiar with the legacy of White Witch?"

"The fairytales?"

"Am I a fairytale? She was as real as you or I and she is responsible for imprisoning me in this limbo. 'The Room of Solitude' as it is so called. I stay here, ageless, hungerless, tireless. Forever watching the lands of Narnia."

"Such as fine treasure you are."

"Flattery will get you no where Lord Miraz."

"A treasure like yourself belongs in my kingdom's treasure room, or perhaps you would prefer to stay stuck in this forest by yourself?"

"I do not know what you are proposing..."

"I will leave here and return with horse and cart in the morning and you will have a new home."

"Over my dead body!" she screamed.

"You are in Telemarine lands, and therefore you are property of the Kings. You will address your superiors with respect."

"You do not understand the concept of respect. It must be earn't, not handed out idly." she spat at Miraz, only to stain her side of the mirror with saliva.

"Men, how much do you think she'd fetch on the black market?" Miraz turned away from her laughing, "An awful lot, don't you think?" the men laughed a jeered back.

"Have it your way. Come tomorrow, if you dare step into my gorge again I will make the heavens rain down fire on you and you will wish you had taken caution." she began to pace away from the men into the darkness of the mirror.

"Do not resist. There is nothing you can do. Beauty must be protected and hidden away for those who are worthy of seeing such rare jewels. Take it as a gesture of extreme kindness. Your dark room does not have to be so lonely anymore." Miraz shouted back and the two went their separate ways, knowing that they would be seeing the other very soon. Very soon indeed.

_oOoOoOoOo_

With swords and knives they came. With shields of un-imaginable strength they bore. But nothing could match the determination of the girl inside the mirror. Her duty was of utmost importance, if any single one of these men read the inscription and the glass was merely scratched, the Witch would escape and release chaos, and her tyranny would once more rule the lands of Narnia.

"Ah, the Maiden of the Mirror is out to see moving day!" Miraz called to Thea as she starred down his company disapprovingly from her prison.

"I warned you Lord Miraz, that your fate would be terrible if you came to fetch me to take away to your castle. I am not a possession you can barter and trade." Thea stood tall, with arms crossed.

"Do your worst!" Miraz challenged. He gestured and three large looking men waltzed forward with axes and maces. They snickered and jokingly pushed one another around.

"I'm warning you. You have three seconds to turn around." she called out loud and strong, but inside she knew there was only so much she could do to deter them.

The book of witchcraft that Jadis left did become the only bit of entertainment Thea could enjoy, although she steered clear of the darker chapters of the book. She was not as great as her Aunt in the craft, but she was very able to cast more than her sleeping spell she had once only been able to perform.

The men neared, still laughing, as Thea raised her hand. Around the mirror, grew a wall of fire, right where the thugs had stepped. The flames licked at them, engulfing them in their thirst. The screams were painful as they ran away, setting the forest around them ablaze. Even though the trees had become quiet to the ears of men, their silent screams echoed and cursed the witch inside the mirror that had brought this ill fate upon them.

"You use trickery to fight me, but there is not real skill in that." Miraz insulted, "No, the real skill is in the thrill of the fight, the thrill of the battle."

"You think this is a game? Foolish man!" Thea replied.

"Foolish? I am no fool. For there are simple ways to outsmart an enchantress. Especially one trapped inside a mirror." and with that a black cloth was draped over Thea's portal; she could no longer see outwards. Meanwhile Miraz had some men of his dowse the burning kin, but left the forest alight. The fire that had surrounded one portion of the mirror had not blocked the back, allowing one of his men to sneak up and cover the mirror with a bag. He could hear the girl scream to be free, but without her eyes she was helpless. Lifted into a cart and secured, she was taken from the forest as it crumbled. A sign of Miraz's overbearing power and will.

* * *

**Authors Note:** ...AND we're back! I haven't updated any of my stories since november, which is kind of embarrassing, but I thought I would put this one out before the rest. I took a lot of time trying to decide what direction this story was going to take and had to watch the movie over and over again to make sure I was getting everyone's characters perfect! Christmas was good to me, I got a _lot_ of DOCTOR WHO merch and clothes and goodies :) Also I got John Green's 'A Fault in our Stars' which was brilliant and brought me to tears. I had a great new years eve almost dying via sparkler bomb. It was epic. So that's me and I'm back now so I hope you enjoyed Part 2 of The Ward of Narnia: A Fletcher's Daughter. ONTO THE REVIEWS!

_bigtimerushlover101_: IM GLADDDDD YOUUUU DOOO!

_Kyle_: Well thank you, I suppose she is sueish, but I always enjoy beginning off with sueish characters and building them up, making them better. I see it as a challenge. It's alright to have heaps of super cool powers or what not, but it is important to note characterisation and focus on pulling a mary sue out of their slump and making them loveable. That's always what I aim to do :) And in regards to the plot of part two it will vary from the novel and film in certain parts, so don't expect anything too canon. I need to allow for further interaction between Thea and the others characters which is difficult with her being trapped inside a mirror and all :P

_LovingBOBThePacific_: Thank you for the kind words of inspiration. They mean a tonne!

_Arrowhead1996_: I'm glad we get to see Caspian too ;) He happens to be one of my favourite characters.

_dream lighting_: Thea's a fighter, she'll find a way to get out of things in the end :) She's always got friends to help her out if she needs them ;)

_Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter_: It was hard to write the last chapter of part one! It took up such a chunk of my time it was hard to say goodbye to people like Tumnus and the Beavers as I imagine the Pevensie's would have had to come to terms with when they arrive back in Narnia. Nevertheless, it is just another adventure! P.S. I'll give him a cuddle for you ;3


	14. Part 2: Chapter 2: The Tall Tower

Song Per Chapter: 'Loving Isn't Knowing (The Almost People Suite)_'_ by Murray Gold [Doctor Who Series 6 (Soundtrack From The TV Series) [Disc 1]

* * *

"To the tallest tower in the kingdom I shall place you." whispered Miraz through the cloth, "There you shall be surrounded by jewels of my wealth and live out the rest of your life."

"Lord Miraz, this is your final warning. Return me...please." Thea's voice sounded desperate. She was no genie to be bartered or sold.

"Tell me, how did you know of me when I first visited you? Has my name grown to be adored throughout the lands?"

"Keep dreaming."

"Someone fetch Cornelius. He will adore this. He will love to study it for me." Miraz shouted as the mirror went over a bump.

"It? You call me an it? Do you have no respect for other living creatures but yourself?"

"I suppose not!" he laughed. There was another loud thump and a few groans. Miraz's men placed the mirror down and left their leader to gloat in all his winnings. He drew back the cloth and smiled. He was terribly ugly and incredibly unaware of the concept of self-preservation.

"Lord Miraz up close in the flesh." Thea eyed him in disgust.

"How does it feel to be helpless? To be trapped?"

"Lovely. You've made all my dreams come true."

"I thought as much. Would you like me to enlighten you on your whereabouts?"

"Go ahead."

"These would be the quarters of Doctor Cornelius, one of the foremost crack pots in this kingdom. But perhaps the only person here that can work out how exactly you got to be in this prison, since you are so tight lipped." he gestured around the room. The room was not very well kept, there were books scattered everywhere and ink and quills laid atop many a piece of parchment. The mirror had been placed in a corner next to a floor length window the overlooked the kingdom. It was on a platform raised above the rest of the room, the steps were shaped around in half a hexagon, before they met the wall. It was quaint but it's simple and scattered nature was intriguingly beautiful, perhaps rivaling the silence of the dark forest..

"I will not tell a single soul, because once you know how I got in you'll want to work out how I get out and the fate of all of Narnia rests in my hands to ensure that I don't."

"You talk much of fate and knowledge of the past, present and future. I do not like to think that those pestering fairytales of magical creatures are true, what sense in the world is there if Telemarine sacrifice has gone to waste, but do explain to what extension your gifts of foreboding tell you."

"When I was put here it was my curse to watch all of my beloved live their lives without me. I have watched over Narnia for centuries. I can watch and individual's entire life from the point in which I was placed here. I can not see my own future. Also I can not see another's future once I enter it. The portal does not allow it."

"So tell me, enchantress, shall I become King one day?" he whispered very softly.

"You have a sharp tongue. Earlier you called me shrew and other vulgar terms. Now you think by flattery you can get me to reveal your future?"

"Forgive me then. For I was wrong to speak to you like that."

"You are only kind when you want something, never truly sincere about it."

"Clever girl...What if I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You seem hell bent on ensuring your stay inside the enchanted mirror. If I can promise that you will remain there to the best of my efforts, you shall reveal my future to me?"

"You will promise this Doctor Cornelius will not attempt to free me, nor yourself, or any of your comrades or even your enemies?"

"I will swear it my most solemn duty and in return you will show me my future and advise me on my actions?"

"No advising, your life is your own decisions. Somethings are fixed and you can not change them no matter how hard you try. I will not change the course of history. That is not my duty, nor will it ever be. Even if you were dear to me, fate decrees all."

"Your point is made. So do we have a deal?"

"I believe we do... King Miraz." she nodded knowingly. Miraz nodded back with a terrible grin across his face.

This decision was perhaps one of the most critical in Narnian history. For it would drive forth, in time, the start of the Great Narnian Revolution and pin Uncle against Nephew in the battle for peace in the face of power. This, my friends, is where a young Prince Caspian enters our tale.

_oOoOoOoOo_

The Mirror of Solitude was a very intricate piece of magic, able to hold anyone inside (and keep them alive for billions of years) all thanks to a shift in space and time. Just as Earth was a separate universe to Narnia or Charn, so was the Room of Solitude. In fact the tunnel that had once lead Thea to that room lead to many other places similar. It was a realm all on it's own that had the power to contain anyone if the right spell was cast. Of course not all places had magic so Earthlings, for example, could not trap anyone inside for they did not possess the power to do so (nor the knowledge). While the entrapped could see millions of years pass by only thirty could have passed for them physically. Each time someone neared the mirror with an intent to speak to the trapped or perhaps when they stumbled across it as Miraz did, the time zones would slow down and the times would pass at the same rate. Physcially Thea had only been inside the mirror for half-a-dozen months, but thanks to the portal it felt like much, much longer.

When Doctor Cornelius was first called to inspect a 'mirror' he was sure that a carpenter would be much more qualified to work out it's value. On the contrary, he was very wrong. As all did, when he first laid eyes on the girl that was sitting on a stool inside this mirror, reading a book, he ran around it a few times to make sure what he was seeing was true. Her face was full of sadness that he had only seemed to note, how long had she been in there? Cornelius felt very sorry for her and wished he could help her somehow, but it was made clear the terms in which he was allowed to study the mirror were very strict.

"You are not to release her. There are terms in which we have an agreement. She does not wish to be freed, claiming the fate of Narnia rests upon her placement there." Lord Miraz explained, "Are we clear?"

"May I request to be alone for a while so I can throughly begin to study it's origin?" he asked as Miraz stood back.

"You may." He nodded and left the Doctor on his own; well not entirely!

"Hello there?" he smiled sweetly and plodded forward to meet the gaze of the maiden, who eyed him for a second and then went back to her book. She was very beautiful indeed, young and fiery. She had snow white hair and soft blue eyes, she wore a dress with markings on it he knew all too well. For Cornelius had a secret of his own; he was no ordinary Telemarine-Narnian. In fact he was half dwarfish!

"That dress," he said and she looked up again at him with her piercing gaze, "The symbols. They are old. Ancient in fact."

"If you don't mind, could you please leave me alone. I'm not that interesting to evaluate."

"They are of the once blossoming army of Aslan." he stated. Her head shot up and all at once she threw her book away and kicked her chair out from underneath her, moving closer to the glass that separated them.

"You know of Aslan? Is he on the move again?" she smiled and crouched down as did Cornelius on the steps beside the mirror.

"I'm afraid not. I have only heard his name through my studies." he frowned.

"But you know of Old Narnia?" she beamed, silently he nodded.

"Not as much as I would like to, but enough to suffice some of my intrigue."

"Doctor Cornelius, I'm afraid you must not be very knowledgeable then, for any wide man knows that Old Narnia's beauty can hardly be sufficed by picture books and readings."

"As you know it is a sight that can not be seen anymore."

"All too well... My name is Thea Rose Fletcher. I was once the Ward of the White Witch who brought tyranny to these lands." she flattened her dress.

"I know that name!" Cornelius proclaimed. He jumped from his place and ran around the room in search for a book.

"What a sad sight to see, that nowadays people must look the White Witch up in a book rather than quiver in their place when they heard her name." Thea said softly.

"She was the one that brought the Long Winter, I do know that without looking up in a book. But you, I have seen your name many a time. Ah! Here it is... Thea Rose Fletcher, Niece and Ward of the White Witch, a once follower of the White Witch turned allegiance to support Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Narnia. She was the among the Narnian's that were not revivable by Queen Lucy's enchanted cordial that brought back many of Aslan's Army during the First Battle of Narnia. The Witch was responsible for a curse that linked the two together as one killing her niece when the Witch's death came to pass." Cornelius read.

"History books tend to get it wrong an awful lot!"

"How can it be though?"

"It is yet another curse. Not only were our souls once linked but if she was to die I would be sent to this prison. If I am freed then she returns, that is why I must not ever be let out of here. Or she will rule once again. There were many who sacrificed themselves to stop her from ever having that chance again, their sacrifice will not be in vain for my petty whims."

"I do not think it petty of you to wish for freedom. It is very brave."

"That is kind of you. But bravery is just another form of stupidity." she smiled again, it was a warm smile, "You know I don't think I have smiled for a very long time. It is good to speak to someone without the crushing ego of the idiot Miraz."

"At last, someone who is not afraid to speak their mind!" he laughed.

"Cornelius... How would like me to teach you?"

"Teach me what?"

"Of Old Narnia of course! I shall try my very best to paint it's beauty in words."

"I would like that very much!"

"Then each night, I shall tell you everything I know. Of Narnia's history and another side to these lands!"

Cornelius was drawn away soon after, and Miraz came to visit the mirror again to glimpse at his future. He stalked inside and drew back the cloth to find Thea in the same position he last saw her, on the chair reading her book.

"Hello again." he pulled up a chair of his own, "So tell me, when do I surpass my brother as King?"

"I shall look now, to when your brother passes." Thea told him as the portal became cloudy on Miraz's side, "He shall have a son of his own, Caspian X, and soon after you arrange for his death. And you—," she stopped and the mirror became clear again.

"What happens?"

"I do not know. It just stopped. I have never had this happen to me." she was pressing at the glass trying to make sense of what was going on.

"You lied to me. I had the right to think you would betray me. Your allegiance does not sit with the Telemarines. I should put Cornelius on the job to force you free."

"I am not lying! I honestly have no idea why I can not see!" Thea was almost screaming as Miraz pulled a dagger from his belt and walked towards her. Suddenly the parchment that had the note written on it from the Witch that Thea could never decipher started to change, the letters were re-arranging themselves. Shifting and morphing into an understandable language.

"WAIT!" she held her hand out and Miraz stopped too, pacing back and starring as around the outside of the mirror the wooden frame appeared instructions. Thea grabbed the letter. Upon it read it's own message.

"If you can read this letter than you have looked through the portal that binds this prison to the mortal realm of your origin. You were watching time pass when suddenly you were unable to see anymore. There is a simple explanation; you can not see your own future. Do not fret, your time for freedom may be near!" Thea's eyes almost popped out of her head as she read and started to realise what was happening back in Narnia. Miraz had begun to read the inscription that had appeared aloud.

"_Read these words, and hear the plea. Now shall I set thee free. When blood is spilt and words—,"_

"Stop!" and Miraz looked at her shocked, "I can't see the future if I'm in it." she explained.

"So because I have brought you here, I have intertwined our paths and now it is pointless for me to seek your assistance."

"I could try to look at something else than you becoming King, but if I am directly involved I can not see."

"It would not work, I understand this now. I have no further use for you."

"What about our deal?"

"It is off."

"But I told you something! It is not my fault that I can no longer see more!"

"How do I not know that you are lying? That you've not been lying to me this entire time! Guards!" he called for his men. They entered promptly as he covered her over with cloth again, "Take this up to the Tall Tower and lock it away with my other keeps. I do not wish to see it again." and the men did as they were asked. There was more thudding, bumping and grunts until finally it was placed upon the grounds again inside the tallest tower of the kingdom.

Thea sat on the floor inside as finally the room stopped shaking and she could hear the guards lock the room in the tower and walk away. She wedged herself in-between the corner and curled up in a ball. This was too much for her to handle. Thea was technically one-thousand one-hundred and seventeen if you wanted to get technical. But in her eyes she had only _lived_ for six years, stuck in a young adults body. She had been taken by Jadis when she was five and then the ordeal with the deplorable word happened. Then Jadis was in an enchanted sleep for twelve years before Diggory Kirk and his friend Polly Plummer awoke her and she ventured between worlds to reach Narnia. She had seen it's creation and was stuck at the age of seventeen thanks to Jadis's greedy actions of stealing the fruit from the Tree of Youth. Nine-hundred years passed and then she began her hundred year reign known as the Age of Winter. It was not until Thea had met Mr. Tumnus had she began to feel as if she was living again. So she had lived five years with her family in Charn and one year to see the end of Jadis's reign. It was terribly confusing, but in all this time she never had to deal with such a moral dilemma. She wanted so much to live again, to properly experience life, away from a ball and chain! But just as she thought she had escaped she was drawn back in again. She was going to live, to age, but Jadis's curse took that away from her.

So she cried. She cried for hours in her corner, until she heard a little knock on the glass outside. She stood up angrily and stormed over hoping to give a mouthful to Miraz but a child drew back the cloth, Cornelius standing but his side, looking very aged.

"It has been a while." she smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I know, unfortunately, the last time we spoke Miraz had the mirror taken away. It took me a very long time to find where he put it and not get caught."

"How long?"

"Seven years."

"I thought you looked grayer." she laughed, he tugged on his beard and gave a little chuckle.

"Who is this?" she bent down at the little boy who stood wide mouthed with amazement at Thea.

"This would be young Caspian the Tenth." Cornelius smiled.

"Hello there Caspian, my name's Thea. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello." he fumbled out and looked at his feet.

"You know, you'll do great things in life if you listen to Doctor Cornelius over here. He is very wise and very smart."

"I will..." he nodded, still looking down, then suddenly his head shot up and he whispered, "Are you a real Old Narnian?"

"Not exactly." Thea laughed and then Caspian sat on the ground on level with her as she told him stories of Old Narnia and magnificence of the Kings and Queens of Old and even of Aslan himself. She told him of Jadis the White Witch and how she fought her alongside her friends in the First Great Battle of Beruna. He sat in wonderment and awe as she explained how High King Peter was almost killed and Aslan came to the rescue.

"Why do you have to stay inside there? Couldn't you come out and then you could tell me stories all day and all night!" he was very eager.

"I simply can't dear Caspian. It is my duty to protect the world of Narnia from the Evil Witch, to stop her from ever returning. I am sure you are very brave, but trust me, a world without her is a much happier place." he nodded.

"It is getting very late, Caspian and I must be away before anyone gets suspicious." Cornelius was a bit nervous.

"As you should! You wouldn't want that rat-faced Miraz coming to look for you, he pulls the oddest face when he gets mad." Thea pulled at her ears, stuck out her tongue and scowled. Caspian cackled with laughter, "Hush!" Thea stopped and smiled a little.

"Goodbye Miss Thea." Caspian bowed and ran out, Cornelius silently thanked Thea and followed the young prince down and out of the tower, locking the door behind him.

The next person that visited Thea was much more familiar though.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I have not idea how I wrote so much in such a short time frame, like I literally wrote this in two days which is really really quick for me! Next up we have 'Caspian Flee's' and the introduction of the Pevensie's back into Narnia which should be interesting. Also if you don't read other peoples reviews you should because I'm a sucka for spoilers and quite often I hint things... so onto the REVIEWS:

_allyjay23_: Thank you! To be honest I thought my 'interpretation' of poetic language was kind of lame, thank you for re-assuring me not to be so hard on myself! As for the guilty pleasure I have a lot of people wanting different things and its hard because I know exactly who I'm getting her with and I can't tell anyone. There are Ed and Thea, Peter and Thea, Caspian and Thea... urghhh. But I will not give in and say who it is but we can say they will be totally gorgeous together!

_LovingBOBThePacific_: Haha, that made me awww! I'm blushed that you called her 'our favourite heroine'. Eeep. Gosh I have such awesome followers! Oh and I checked out your new story and I got about halfway through the first chapter because I didn't have time to finish but I'm going back now and it was really good!

_Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter_: YAY! I sometimes wish that she could walk out of the mirror and just punch him because he totally deserves it! And I updated pretty quickly don't you think!

_iluvmycorgi22_: SURPRISE! Well she's coming out eventually with out without Jadis. It all depends how I'm feeling. I'm in the mood for a kind of epic magic battle, but maybe not later on down the track.

_bigtimerushlover101_: PARTAY IN DAY HOUSE! I actually uploaded quickly this time!

_dream lighting_: Not Peter per-say. It was actually going to be him first but I couldn't work it out so that it didn't sound weird. They will meet up again, but not until a couple more chapters. We still have the scene where the dwarf dude of harry potter tries to free Jadis so I think a kind of meet up thing is appropriate then... just gotta get my head around it to make it work.

Just as a side note, totally as a joke, would you all kill me if I got her and Miraz together. I mean it would be totally the weirdest and creepiest thing but I would probably wet my pants out of laughter writing it. It could be totally seductive and involve copious amounts of miraz revealling he has a foot fettish and isn;t afraid to hide it anymore... ignore me its almost midnight here in AUSTRALIA and I'm basically sleep deprived and on sleeplessness-crack-happy-drugs. Hope you enjoy my UBER long chappie for you lovely followers.


	15. Part 2: Chapter 3: Caspian Flees

Song per chapter: 'Prince Caspian Flees' by Harry Gregson-Williams (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (Motion Picture Soundtrack)

* * *

Now I should make it clear that ten years later there was to be uprise in Narnia and that is where our story leaps forward. Caspian was no longer a small boy, at the age of seven. In fact he was almost ready to take control of the kingdom. It was on this one particular night where things in Narnia took a drastic change. On this night Lord Miraz's wife, Punaprismia, gave birth to a child; _an heir to the throne_... Miraz stood on the veranda of a familiar tower, but did not enter, he had known this date long ago. He overlooked the castle that would soon belong to him and one day his child. General Glozelle appeared from the stairwell and came to join him.

"Lord Miraz, you have a son." He stated, Miraz nodded still looking out over the kingdom.

"The heavens have blessed us..." he paused and turned to face Glozelle, "You know your orders, General Glozelle."

"Yes, my lord." he bowed and went off to do the deed that had been decreed months ago in secret.

In another part of the castle there was someone much more aware of this secret than had been expected. In the hallway, outside the now grown Prince Caspian's chambers snuck a cloaked figure. Quietly sneaking in, he hastily made his way to the Prince's bed. Pulling the drapes away he covered Caspian's mouth so he would not shout, who awoke startled by the cloaked figures presence. He threw his hood back to reveal himself; his familiar tutor Doctor Cornelius. Caspian sighed and relaxed pushing Cornelius away.

"Five more minutes.

"You won‟t be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry." Cornelius pulled Caspian out of his bed and hastily rushed him inside a wardrobe in the far corner of the room. Pulling a hatch the back slid away to reveal a winding staircase.

"Professor, what is going on?" Caspian asked as he stepped inside the wardrobe with his mentor.

"You're aunt has given birth… to a son." Cornelius said gravely, Caspian turned around to close the wardrobe door but left open a tiny crack to see as General Glozelle and a small group of his men carrying crossbows surrounding his bed. Without warning they all began to fire arrows, intended to kill the Prince. His eyes shot wide open as he shut the door and rushed to follow Cornelius down the winding stairway.

Leading down into the stables Caspian grabbed a sword that was hanging up as Cornelius readied his horse, Destier.

"You must make for the woods." he demanded.

"The woods?"

"They won't follow you there." Cornelius reached into his pocket and drew forth an wrapped object.

"It has taken me many years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." Cornelius grasped the Prince's hand as there was rustling outside the stables, "Now go!"

And with that Caspian was off, riding away as Doctor Cornelius looked on. On horseback he rode through the courtyard, knocking over a soldier that got in his was, crossing the bridge as fireworks went up behind him. But his escape would not be so simple. Glozelle's men were ruthless and on calvary, they quickly pursued the terrified Prince.

_You must make for the woods_... Cornelius's words echoed inside of Caspian's head. Constantly checking behind himself, the Telemarine Soldiers had caught sight of him and were making their way closer to him. The edge of the woods was ahead and without a second thought he flew through on his horse, wind whipping at his hair. Glozelle entered without haste also but his men paused and hesitate, staring up at the trees. Glozelle rode back to them,

"Which of you superstitious old women would like to spend the night in a cell? Move it before he gets away."

They frowned and entered anyway as Caspian was ahead crossing an upcoming river. Destier, with strength pulled his rider through the treacherous waters as the soldiers began to cross, getting swept away in the process. Glozelle's men were shouting and trying to fight the current before the General himself gave the order to turn back and find their colleague. Caspian turned to look at them as Destier was still racing forward, out of the water, onto the bank and into the cover of the forest again. He could no longer see them and with a smug grin looked forward— seeing a branch heading right for him. With no time to react, Destier continued and went under the branch as it met with Caspians gut and he was knocked of his horse, foot stuck in the stirrup of the horse's saddle. Struggling, as the forest floor burned and stuck into his back he reached upwards and managed to release his foot. Destier continued on, whinnying as he went as Caspian laid on the ground and took a deep breath. He sat up and brushed himself off, looking around to work out where he was. Suddenly, a door in the tree to his right opened. Two dwarfs stepped out and noticed Caspian sitting in the dirt!

"He has seen us!" shouted one. The other drew his sword and ran forward at Caspian, but stopped as he saw the package Cornelius sent with Caspian unfolded; The Horn of Queen Susan. Instead the Dwarf turned to see the oncoming Telemarine soldiers, who had apparently made it through the river, approaching.

"Take care of him!" He shouted, looking back at his friend, and he ran at the Telemarines to protect their home in the tree. The other Dwarf advanced on Caspian and like his friend caught sight of the horn.

Caspian, who believed they wanted to kill him for this horn quickly grabbed the horn from in front of him and held it to his mouth.

**"**No!" the Dwarf shouted, but it was too late, as Caspian blew and the horn sounded loud and clear. The Dwarf with anger hit Caspian over the head and he was out like a light.

_oOoOoOoOo_

The car's horn beeped as it's driver slammed his foot down on the breaks to avoid hitting the girl who was off with the pixies. The lovely girl called Lucy Pevensie!

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry." she shrugged and continued to race across the street. Her elder sister Susan was sitting quietly reading a magazine as an odd boy walked up to sit beside her.

"You go to St. Finbars." he said with a geeky smile.

"That's right." Susan was startled.

"I go to Hendon House across the road. I've seen you… sitting by yourself."

"Yes well, I prefer to be left alone." Susan said rather coldly, hoping the boy would take the hint.

"Me too!" he chuckled. Susan rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"… Phyllis." Susan lied, as Lucy ran up to her,

"Susan!" she cried, grabbing her sisters arm, "You‟d better come quick!

Susan cringed as the boy looked at her confused and desperate to get out of there, took Lucy's hand and ran back across the street and down inside the train station where a real commotion was going on.

There was screaming, shouting and cheering all at once. School kids had blocked the entrance and exits inside the tunnel that lead to the subway as in the center of it all stood Peter against three bullies, fighting. Susan and Lucy pushed through the crowd to get a better look as Edmund pushed past them instead and went to join his brother.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed. He lunged and tackled one of the boys, getting flung around by the scruff of his neck. Peter was getting punched repeatedly in the gut, but both of them were serving out as much as they were getting. Suddenly breaking through the crowd came two soldiers who quickly dispersed the crowd. They tore Peter and Edmund away from the bullies and threw them all in opposite directions.

"Act your age!" one soldier pointed his finger at Peter, who avoided his eye contact.

"You're welcome..." Edmund came to the side of his brother as the four of them went to sit down on a bench and wait from their train.

"I had it sorted." Peter said arrogantly.

"What was it this time?" Susan sat down beside him.

"He bumped me." Peter said simply. Susan and Lucy were not impressed.

"So you hit him?" Lucy almost scolded.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to get me to apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Why can‟t you just walk away?" Susan shook her head.

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Uh, we are kids." Edmund smirked.

"Well I wasn't always… It has been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan shrugged. She looked up to notice the weird boy form before approaching.

"Oh no… Pretend like you're talking to me." Susan turned away, hoping he wouldn't see her.

"We _are_ talking to you." Edmund said, not understanding what was going on.

"Ow!" Lucy jumped up without warning.

"Be quiet, Lucy." Susan grabbed her hand and tried to get her to sit again.

"But, something pinched me!" Lucy protested.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter said too, standing up, glaring at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund declared. They all stood as there was a gust of wind that whipped their clothes and hair around in every which direction. Lucy had to hold onto her hat but it slipped away from under her fingers.

"What is that?" Susan shouted as a train started to move past, at an astonishing speed.

"It feels like magic." Lucy was smiling.

"Quick, everybody hold hands!" Susan grasped hold of Lucy.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund turned to Peter. Peter ignored him and grabbed his hand anyway. The train was building in speed and all around them the subway was peeling away. The bricks were getting pulled off along with the train as well as the luggage, the seat, the platform, until the entire station completely vanished. The four children found themselves standing inside a cave looking on to a beach. With a giggle the four rushed forward towards the water. But not just any water— Narnian water!

They pulled away their shoes and blazers, chucked away their ties and began to run along the shoreline. Laughing and splashing as they went. Edmund was so wrapped up in splashing water all over Lucy that when she got him back he was surprised and walked off to go dry himself. He was leaving the water as he looked up to see where they were.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he called to the others.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter mocked him.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." he called back. Peter stopped and look up as well and the girls trudged forward in their soaking wet clothes to see ruins sitting on the cliff's edge high above the beach.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yay, another quick chapter. I've been trying hard not to abandon my other stories, but this one is sucking up all my creative juices. Hopefully I don't have another big break until part 3(dawn treader) is eventually out. REVIEWS:

_bigtimerushlover101_: Your really eager to see this happen aren't you! ;)

_Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter_: Oh yeah, I'm totally up for it. Also little Caspian is the cutest muffin on the planet. If you can't already tell I like to write cute children (Heck with Agravaine and now little Caspian!)

_LovingBOBThePacific_: It was joke, I would never. I'd probably make myself sick writing it, but I do kind of want Thea's presence to change the whole end battle scene which will vary very much from the original plot. I love reading narnian fics anyway so its always a blessing when I come across a good one!

_Guest_: Just for you ;)

_iluvmycorgi22_: Oh yell yeah, there are always loop holes. I can't promise she'll be getting out too soon but I will say that there will be a meet up in a few chapters time, but not all of them get to see her!

_dream lighting_: Thanks :)

Thanks for all the really nice reviews and I'm really happy that everyone loved little Caspian. I have decided that little Caspian is my spirit animal. There I said it! So we're moving forward in plot now, next chappies will be interesting as always... I HOPE!


	16. Part 2: Chapter 4: A Changed Narnia

Song Per Chapter: N/A

* * *

Running as fast as their legs could take them, eager to reach the top of the hill, the Pevensies climbed. Upon reaching the peak of the cliff they stood in awe and the magnificent ruins left much to be explored. Lucy found an apple on the ground and picked it up, dusting it off before taking a bite. Peter walked in circles then up some steps, Lucy came to his side looking out over the water.

"I wonder who lived here." she asked to no one in particular. From the corner of her eye Susan spotted something familiar and walked over to it. It was a golden chess piece.

"I think we did." Susan looked up at her sister and brother, they moved closer to inspect it.

"Hey, that‟s mine…from my chess set." Edmund took it from her hand.

**"**Which chess set?" Peter said bemused.

**"**Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund threw the piece in the air and caught it. Then Lucy realised, looking over are the ruined dais in front of her.

"It can't be." she exclaimed, grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him behind her.

Lucy!" Peter moaned as the others followed.

"Don't you see?" she lined them up.

**"**What?" Peter shrugged.

**"**Imagine walls. … And columns there… and a glass roof!" she pointed all around. They all began to see the image that Lucy had so clearly painting.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said finally.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Glozelle and his men knew that their case was not for nought. They had captured more than they could ever imagine, even if they were not bringing back the body of Caspian. From a balcony above, Miraz watched them ride in while Prunaprismia held their baby in her arms. Distressed he left her side to meet with his Lords.

He marched angrily down to the stables to see Glozelle dismounting his horse and a bundle on the side of it. It must have been the body.

"Wait, my lord! It is not what you think." Glozelle jumped in front of Miraz before he could lift the cloth covering the body.

**"**Then what is it?" Miraz said impatiently.

**"**We're not exactly sure." he said uncertainly, nodding to one of his soldiers who removed the cloth. Miraz's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Impossible." his gaze was met with Glozelle's own concerned one, "Fetch the mirror. I will expose them for what they are."

With haste Miraz sent Glozelle and his men to the tall tower once more to fetch the mirror that held the Narnian Witch. If the dwarf could not satisfy his fellow Lords, then she certainly would and her volatileness. Meanwhile, in the Great Hall the Telmarine lords bickered.

"I warned this council when it put its trust in Miraz… there would be consequences." Lord Sopespian got to his feet.

**"**No, no. We cannot accuse the Lord Protector without proof!" said another who rose also.

**"**How long are we going to continue to hide behind that excuse? Until every seat in this chamber is empty?" shouted yet another Lord. Suddenly the doors to the hall flew open and in strutted Miraz.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I was not aware we were in session." he took his seat.

**"**No doubt you were otherwise occupied." Sopespian gestured to the throne.

**"**My lord?" tilted his head.

**"**Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, you have behaved as if you were king. And now it seems behind these walls, even Prince Caspian has gone missing." A council member spoke.

**"**My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz. Imagine losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son." Sopespian said with scorn.

**"**Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a boon in such troubled times." Miraz sat forward in a threatening manner.

**"**I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred." Lord Sopespian pushed on.

"That is the most disturbing news of all. Our beloved Caspian was abducted… by Narnians!" Miraz hissed.

**"**You go too far, Miraz! You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairytales?"

Miraz gestured to Glozelle who opened the door, in walked two soldiers carrying a large covered mirror, edged with cobwebs. But more startling than that was the next round of soldiers who bore a small dwarf man. With disgust the Lords gasped and tried to edge away from the creature.

"What is this?" shouted one.

"This my fellow Lords, is the scum responsible for Caspians abduction. While we have been fighting amongst ourselves, slowly and silently they have been waiting. Breeding like cockroaches under a rock." he pointed to the dwarf, "It's kind is savage and always has been. Now they take one of our own and wait to strike once more."

"I can not believe the sight before my eyes." Sopespian was on his feet, scowling at the thing with such repulsiveness he looked like he could lash out and kill it at any moment.

"But there is more. It pains me to say, but many years ago I came across a similar sight. A Narnian Witch, imprisoned for the good of all. A beautiful but evil creature whose treachery cost us the lives of dear Caspian the Ninth." he drew back the cloth from the mirror to reveal a young girl sitting crossed legged reading a book. She instantly looked up and shut her book, getting to her feet with haste. She was pale and had hair as white as snow. For all Miraz had made out, she did not look evil in the slightest. But the facts had been laid out. The Narnians were on the move.

"Come to brag have we?" she said angrily. Again the Lords gasped, but it was not their breaths that were taken away. Instead the dwarf named Trumpkin, beaten and tied up on the grounds in front of the mirror, dropped his jaw and bulged his so wide he could barely fathom what he was seeing.

"This witch, for all her power, brainwashed an assassin into murdering our king. I found her in the woods and thought a treasure like herself was worth keeping, but alas I was wrong." Miraz frowned and lowered his head.

"Liar!" she shouted.

"Would you believe my word or hers?" Miraz asked his comrades. With an angry look she raised her hands and around the Lords a circle of fire sprung to life, encasing them inside. Shouting the Lords jumped to their feet.

"You have a choice my dear. Work with us or against us. Those years ago I solemnly promised that I would avoid your release if you did as I please. I wonder if your mind has changed. You seemed to hate it so much when I read the inscription on the mirror." Miraz chuckled darkly. The fire stopped.

"You can control her?" Sopespian moved forward.

"She claimed that the fate of Narnia rested on her presence inside her prison. She is very moldable when you mention it."

"So how will she be of use?"

"I intend to strike back, to fight fire with fire. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest. I assure you. I will find Prince Caspian, and finish what our ancestors began. And she," Miraz pointed to the mirror, "Will lead us to victory."

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Yes." Lucy nodded. Edmund walked off the dais and bent down near a grassy patch, he too had found something.

"Catapults."

**"**What?" Peter followed.

**"**This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

Looking around Edmund caught sight of a sandstone wall that was left standing, a familiar secret entrance to their treasure chamber. It was a surprise it was still there. Peter saw it to and hand in hand they push the slab back to reveal a rotting wooden door. Picking up a fallen branch Peter smashed the lock in and the door collapsed on itself from the impact. The corridor down to the treasure room was pitch back so Peter began to tear off a piece of his short and wrap it around a stick, intending to make his own torch.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" he asked Edmund, who had his satchel hanging from his side.

**"**No… but would this help?" he chuckled pulling out a flashlight from the bag.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter sighed and yanked it from his hands with a chuckle. So the four of them stepped inside, with Edmund leading.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter exclaimed as they all walked down the stone steps to the four chests with statues of their older selves behind them. Lucy ran over to hers excitedly pulling out a dress that clearly did not fit her.

"I was so tall." she murmured.

**"**Well, you were older then." Susan looked to her out of her own dress.

**"**As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you're younger." Edmund added smugly. Peter was walking around the chamber when he blew the dust away from a item in his hand; a large gold plate with a majestic lion on the front of it. His eyes solemnly wandered over to the statue standing over his own chest, walking towards it. Susan was trawling through her chest with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Lucy noticed.

**"**My horn." Susan's shoulders slumped, "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

All the while Peter slowly opened his chest, taking out his sword and drawing it into the air. He looked at the inscription written on the blade and read it aloud reminiscing.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished his sentence, her face had dropped sadly as she walked nearer, "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, Mr. Jaguar and Agravaine… they're all gone."

**"**I think it's about time we found out what's going on." Peter put his sword back. The others nodded in agreement.

They walked for a while, in search of someone to ask, in search of answers they did not have access to. They followed a river that met at the seas edge until they came across a peculiar sight. Two soldiers lifting up a dwarf, who was bound and gagged, intending to drown him in the water.

"Look!" Lucy shouted and at once the siblings rushed forward. Susan hastily draw an arrow for her bow and hit the side of the boat to get the men's attention.

"Drop him!" she shouted. The soldiers looked at one another and then threw the dwarf overboard, grabbing their weapons as quick as they could. Susan let another arrow loose that hit the one with a crossbow square in the chest and set him overboard. The other panicked and jumped in after, trying to swim away.

"Peter the dwarf!" Lucy ran forward as her brothers both dived into the water; Peter after the sinking dwarf and Edmund after the boat. They came back into shore, in time with one another, Peter with the dwarf dragged behind him as Lucy ran up and cut the dwarfs bonds with a dagger she pulled form her belt. He rolled to his side and pulled the gag away, spluttering water and coughing as the air went back into his lungs. Angrily he turned to them,

"Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple thank-you would suffice." Susan frowned.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." he pointed to the water.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter rested his hands on his belt.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy got to her feet.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." he pulled the gag off from around his neck and fixed his cuffs.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund looked at his brothers and sisters intriguingly.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf laughed.

"Its a bit of a long story." Lucy smiled earnestly. Susan handed Peter's sword back to him. Instantly the dwarf noticed the hilt on it and looked up at Peter in realisation.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?

"High King Peter… the Magnificent." he held out his hand.

"You probably could have left out the last bit." Susan said.

With a chuckle the dwarf replied, "Probably... My name is Trumpkin. Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan questioned immediately.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Oh and yet again I take forever to upload, meh. I was going to update this much earlier but if you google Sydney tornado you'll find that we just had a little mini twister rip through and knock out power and INTERNET! So that kind of sucked, but another chapter is out and I am happy :)

tye you: You're amazing!

Arrowhead1996: Oh no problem, consider us equal. I'm glad you liked the telmarine entrance, I was nervous about whether or not it would be any good!

Lulla: I'm sorry I wasn't very instant with it but I do hope it is to your liking! Now the mirror in the previous chapter was yes in the tallest tower. In this chapter they take it down into the great hall/ court thingie and they have put her back up in the tower again. Now the mirror itself is a confusing concept, but what exactly do you want me to clear up for you?

LovingBOBThePacific: Yay update :)

allycat23: It is annoying to wait!

iluvmycorgi22: Or a square?

So yay! New chapter! The next chapter is well in progress because I had so free time with no internet!


	17. Part 2: Chapter 5: Telmarine Control

Song per Chapter: N/A

* * *

Caspian, who had been knocked out, opened his eyes very suddenly. He was in a very unfamiliar faces, while voices fought from out of his sight. The dwarf Nikabrik and the badger called Trufflehunter were in a very heated conversation.

"This bread is so stale." Nikabrik moaned.

"I'll just get him some soup then."

"You said you were going to get rid of him."

"No... I said 'I'd take care of him'." Trufflehunter corrected.

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough."

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!"

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" Nikabrik threw his hands in the air. Caspian silently surveyed his surroundings looking for a fast exit.

"We can't kill him now, not after bandaging its head. It would be like murdering a guest." Trufflehunter said quite sternly.

"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." he must have spoken about the other dwarf that had run at Caspian initially. He could not listen to anymore and bolted for the door, knocking the badger in his escape. Nikabrik got to his feet just as quick and raised his sword. Caspian grabbed a poker from beside the fire place and the two began to hit at one another.

"See? I told you we should've killed him!" Nikabrik hit again.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter stepped in the middle of the fight.

"If you're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian nodded and pointed at the badger.

"We can't let him go! He has seen us!" Nikabrik swung again, but Trufflehunter pulled his sword from his hand and scolded him.

"That‟s enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Nikabrik put the sword away and went to clean up the soup that Caspian made him spill, "Now, look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup."

"Wh-what are you?"

"It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one." Trufflehunter said form the kitchen.

"No, I mean… You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct." Caspian said bewildered.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik took a bite of his stale bread as Trufflehunter returned with more soup.

"Here we are. Still hot." he placed it in front of Caspian.

"Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"I'm not a soldier! I'm Prince Caspian… the tenth."

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik listened intently.

"...Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Caspian looked worn out.

"Well, this changes things."

"Yes… It means we won't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik laughed.

"You're right." Caspian stood tall starting to put his armour back on.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter shouted.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead."

"Wait, you're meant to save us!" Trufflehunter modestly pulled out the horn he had hidden, "Don't you know what this is?"

_oOoOoOoOo_

Doctor Cornelius had a large pile of scrolls in his hand and was thinking of how Caspian was faring as he neared his chambers. His eyes caught sight of the door, sitting ajar and noise inside. Who ever was inside was looking for something and didn't need permission to enter. So he casually walked inside, trying not to looked worried; a poker face the entire time. Miraz stood inside reading.

"You have quite a library, Doctor." he turned to face him. With a nod he hobbled forward.

"Is there anything in particular you seek, my lord?" putting down his scrolls.

"I think I already found what I‟m looking for..." Miraz walked down the steps and put aside the book, picking up an arrow instead and angrily slamming it into the desk.

"...In one of my soldiers!" he was furious. Cornelius pulled up his glasses and inspected the arrow that peculiarly stuck out from a book with the four Kings and Queens of Old painted on it's pages. Miraz studied Cornelius' face and sat back down in a chair, putting his feet up cockily.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?" he asked, Cornelius chuckled and tried to pretend it was all myth.

"It was said to be magic."

"Magic?

"The Narnians believed it could summon their kings and queens of old. At least, such was the superstition."

"And what does Caspian know of this superstition?"

"My lord, you forbade me from mentioning the old tales."

"So I did." Miraz said, staring at something behind Cornelius. The professor turned to find Lord Glozelle standing outside the door, with haste he leant forward.

"I will say this. If Caspian does know of the deep magic, my lord would have good reason to be nervous." he smiled as soldiers arrested and took the doctor away.

Miraz rubbed his brow, he had guessed Cornelius had ties with the Witch in the mirror and this encounter had proved his theory correct. Professor Cornelius was a traitor. From outside he heard Glozelle talking to Sopesian and called on the Lord at once. He hastily entered.

"How long until the bridge is finished?"

"Construction continues on schedule." Sopesian bowed.

"That's not good enough. I need my army across that river now!"

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men? I have only so many at my disposal." he said testing Miraz.

"A fact you'd be wised to remember." Miraz snapped, turning to Glozelle, "Go to Beruna. Take as many troops as you need. We must get to Caspian before they do."

"They, my lord?" Sopesian

"It's time you learned your history." Miraz said, gesturing to the book in front of him and then leaving the room.

He stormed off angrily, this news was undeniably worrying. If he didn't get to Caspian before 'they' did he would be in a hard place. He had to try and get an advantage the only way he knew how, going to the witch in the mirror. He had her in a tight place now, especially since he knew how to release her now. Climbing to his tall tower again, he took the key from around his neck and unlocked it.

"I have a request to make." Miraz stood proudly, as she crossed her arms and appeared in front of him again.

"I am not a toy dog that will jump through your hoops to please you."

"But you are smart enough to realise your predicament and the power I wield over you."

"If I pleased, I could burn the skin off your flesh this very second if you dared to attempt it."

"Yes, but at my command a number of soldier would follow me up here and on seeing my dead body have been given orders to release you against your will."

"You would still be dead." she smirked. Miraz dropped his eyes and began to pace.

"About my request," he ignored her last comment, "I need you to see where a certain four Kings and Queens are..."

"Pardon?" she unfolded her eyes and looked at the Lord inquisitively.

"You come from the old tales... I believe you are familiar with the Kings and Queens of Old."

"They left Narnia a long time ago, and you have cause for me to believe they have returned. How? Why?"

"Hush... you do not need to know reasons. You just need to perform my will."

"It works both ways, tell me why you want to know."

"If they are returning it seems only fit to throw them a proper welcoming party..." Miraz turned away from her and smiled evilly to himself.

"You mean to return them to the throne? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you may, but that is the truth. And if you refuse, I can always tempt your tongue force."

"Give it some time." she closed her eyes and the mirror clouded over slowly again.

"Good choice."

_oOoOoOoOo_

"We need to get to the stronghold as fast as we can, the last I saw them they were at the Shuddering Forest. The Telmarine Prince is with them, he's the one who blew the horn and brought you here."

"I know a quick way to get there." Peter exclaimed.

"Good...There is some information that I must pass on, it is of grave importance. It could give us Narnians a chance of actually defeating the Telmarines." Trumpkin said vaguely. The Pevensies stopped and looked down at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"What?" he stopped too.

"What information?" Edmund asked.

"Look, I can't even be sure that my eyes saw right, or whether it was just another trick." he paused.

"Go on..." Susan urged.

"Miraz used me to twist the other Lords into his ways of thinking, but I was not the only Narnian exploit on show. He has possession of a mirror of sorts, only it is not a mirror. There was someone inside of it, like it was a magical prison," he shook his head, "No. I sound insane."

"Please, if we've learnt anything from Narnia it's never to be surprised at the wonders it could hold." Susan spoke. Trumpkin relented.

"She had tremendous power. When Miraz removed the cloth that covered it she held out her hand and fire grew like walls around the court. But he has something over her and I have reason to believe she will bend to his will. I shudder at the thought of what she is capable of."

"Who?" Peter asked.

"The White Witch's Ward."

"Pardon?" the siblings said in unison.

"I found it hard to believe myself. It was written in the history books, that she died. She died alongside the White Witch... But she has changed."

"In what way?" Lucy asked.

"Well I certainly do not recall anything about her having magic, only Jadis did." Edmund said in thought.

"Miraz said something about a deal between the two of them. If he did not attempt to free her then she would help him. Every time he mentioned it you could see her shrink back." Trumpkin explained, getting to his feet.

"Why?"

"She said, 'The fate of Narnia rested on her staying there'. I think if she left, and pray I'm wrong, The White Witch could return once more."

Trumpkin refused to talk anymore about it, despite the fact that the Pevensies had so many questions. Most of all Edmund. For each of them had been there, they had seen her death with their own eyes, but the more he thought about it, the more Edmund began to doubt himself. They did not see her 'die' as such, but rather she turned into petals and was take by the wind. Could it have been that she knew much more than she was letting on? Rather than dying, she knew she would be taken to a prison that seemed to stand the test of time. If Edmund knew anything, it was that the White Witch could never be underestimated. If there was a way to stay alive, she would know of it. He only hoped that it was Thea in the mirror and not Jadis posing as her, for if he had the chance he would free her any day and deal with the consequences later.

The five of them got into the boat the Telmarines had left behind and began to row down the river known as Glasswater. Lucy looked sadly up at the trees.

"They're so still." she said quietly.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Trumpkin said scornfully.

"They used to dance." Lucy frowned at him. Trumpkin let out a big sigh.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since."

"I don‟t understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy shook her head.

"Aslan? We thought he abandoned us after you lot did." Trumpkin tried to lighten the mood, the others were not so impressed.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said as he pulled the oars up out of the water and paddled again.

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." he nodded hopefully.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So we are going to have some interesting chapters to come. The Pevensies will meet Caspian, Miraz will learn of some future events that will change the fate of the Narnian rebels and Thea is going to run into some old company. Events on the horizon are coming into play and the Mirror of Solitude may not house it's prisoner for much longer... at the expense of more than just one side.

_Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter_: I'm trying my best to put out chapters, I've had an overwhelming amount of support, which was much more than I ever expected! I think this is one of my most successful stories in regards to the size of the fandom!

LovingBOBThePacific: You make me blush, seriously you don't need to give me such praise! I'm just doing what I love for the fun of it. If you ask me, there is still so much I need to improve on... maybe I might get a beta, idk. An sadly i haven't seen le mis but I want to! What is this student you speak of?

I finally worked out what direction I wanted to move the story in, in an attempt to not butcher everything the Narnia fandom holds dear, but I will say that Prince Caspian is not going to end as soon as Aslan returns...


	18. Part 2:Chapter 6: Convincing One Another

Song Per Chapter: N/A

* * *

Trumpkin was silent as they reached the shore and all the children piled off the boat, anchoring it down to the shore. With tire, Lucy trudged forward noticing a brown bear grazing around the other end of the river bank.

"Oh, hello there!" She said warmly, approaching the beast. It growled and looked as if it was going to run off. "It's alright, we're friends."

The bear stood on its back legs and stared at Lucy, walking forward, pleased to meet the creature. From the corner of his eye, Trumpkin noticed her nearing it and his heart skipped a beat.

"Don't move, Your Majesty!" He held up his hands as the bear began to charge forward, to attack. Susan nocked an arrow into her bow.

"Stay away from her!" she shouted as it neared, hoping it would turn away.

"Susan, shoot!" Edmund cried. But the bear had no intention of stopping, charging forward as the seconds passed. Lucy screamed loud and clear. Just before the bear had its chance to strike, an arrow hit the bear straight in the heart and sent it toppling over, but it was not Susan who fired; instead Trumpkin was responsible for the fatal blow.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked as they ran to Lucy's side.

"I expect he was hungry," Trumpkin stated blankly as the others helped their sister up and moved away from the bear.

"He was wild," Edmund exclaimed. "I don't think he could talk at all."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." Trumpkin drew his knife from his back pocket and slit the bears throat, "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

They continued on until they reached a forest, Peter in the lead the girls in the middle and Edmund and Trumpkin flanking. It was suddenly clear that Peter, for all his pride, was confused and lost in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I don't remember this way at all." Susan stopped in her place and looked around curiously.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads," Peter playfully teased.

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy quipped back.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF," Susan whispered

"DLF?" Edmund came from behind.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy laughed.

"Oh, that's not patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin rolled his eyes and continued on past the giggling girls. Peter stopped at a clearing where a large rock stood just before the path continued, turning and frowning a little. Susan crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm not lost." Peter insisted.

"No, you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin said, his head shaking.

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush."

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin persisted. He knew he was right.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter continued on and everyone sighed and reluctantly followed. If he wasn't a High King of Narnia, Trumpkin would have probably hit him upside the head and dragged him in the right direction. Unfortunately he was, and Trumpkin would just have to restrain himself. The moaning and dragging of feet continued until they came to a gorge that had water rushing down through it if you looked over the edge.

Susan happily came to Peter's side as they looked at the rapids and said, "Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil…"

"Oh, do shut up." He nudged her and looked around. "Is there a way down?"

"Yeah, falling. Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?" Trumpkin gripped his sword, tilting his head to the side in a cocky fashion.

"Anything's better than walking." Susan nodded. As they started to walk away Lucy glanced back, catching a glimpse of someone she thought she knew.

"Aslan?" she said in surprise racing back over near the edge, beckoning her companions over, "… It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Well, can't you see? He's right…" she turned back and there was nothing.

"… there." her smile that had beamed so widely, faded and was consumed by a look of bafflement.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin teased.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter tried to reason.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said raising his voice at the thought.

They went to walk off again when Edmund spoke up for his sister. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid."

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter said. Wasn't Peter the one who Aslan had knighted and asked to lead his arm in his disappearance. The strongest one of the four, the one with bravery to match the Lion himself? If Aslan was really there, why not show himself to Peter above the rest?

"Maybe you weren't looking."

"I'm sorry, Lu. Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOo

Caspian made his way through the forest, looking to get away from the oddities that housed themselves inside the burrow, but he was having trouble. He stepped through tall ferns growing from the forest floor and stopped, rolling his eyes as he knew he was being followed.

"I can hear you," he called, turning to look at the two threes parallel to him, as Nikabrik and Trufflehunter came out of hiding.

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." Trufflehunter protested, walking forward towards Caspian. Caspian ignored him and continued on.

"Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding." Trufflehunter crossed his arms and pouted. Nikabrik laughed and ran to Caspian's side.

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the Minotaurs." he chuckled and Caspian stopped in his place.

"Minotaurs… they're real?"

"And very bad tempered." Trufflehunter nodded violently.

"Yeah, not to mention big."

"Huge!" Trufflehunter tried to gesture how big they were with his hands, stretching them as wide as he could.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian bent down, intrigued.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do," the badger spoke his thoughts aloud.

"What about Aslan?" Caspians interest peaked at the memory of what his proffessor had once told him.

The others stopped at looked at each other.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik tilted his head, listening.

"Stories." Caspian looked back in the direction of the castle.

"Wait a minute, your father told you stories about Narnia?"

"No, my professor. Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." he began to move quickly again as Trufflehunter sniffed the air.

"What is it?

"Human," he stated looking around.

"Him?" Nikabrik questioned pointing to the Prince.

"No, them!" he shouted as Telmarine soldiers approached on foot over the ridge, armed with crossbows and swords. Ready to attack. They caught sight of the three almost instantly and with a shout they all rushed forward. Arrows flew through the air ready to draw blood.

"Run!" Caspian screamed, they tried to escape the pursuit of the blood-thirsty men as fast as their little legs could carry them. Arrows missed them by inches, and as things looked promising, Trufflehunter was hit and fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh no!" Nikabrik turned to get his friend.

"Wait, I'll go!" Caspian urged the dwarf onwards. With haste he bolted forward, arm covering his head, ducking the arrows that sped around him. As he reached the injured badger it handed him Queen Susan's horn.

"Take it, go! It's more important than I am!" Trufflehunter declared. Caspian shook his head and threw Trufflehunter over his shoulder beginning. He ran as the soldiers stopped to take proper aim. But a peculiar thing began to happen. The soldiers were suddenly falling all over the place, shrieking as something attacked them under the cover of the ferns that sprouted from the forest floor. Confused, Caspian ran to Nikabrik, handing over his fallen comrade.

"Get him out of here," Caspian commanded and he drew his sword, ready to protect his new friends. Another soldier fell, and another. More and more. One threw his crossbow away, drew his sword instead and began swinging wildly at the ground around him, petrified.

"Where are you?!" The soldier screamed as something got him and the ferns started to move in the direction of Caspian. Without warning something flipped out of the ferns and knocked Caspian to the ground. A tiny sword landed in its hand and pointed it at Caspian's throat.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" it said firmly. The creature was, in fact, a tiny mouse.

"You are a mouse." Caspian blinked.

"I was hoping for something a little more original," it sighed. "Come on, pick up your sword."

"Uh, no thanks." Caspian looked at his sword and back to the mouse.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." the mouse said crossly.

"Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse," the Telmarine Prince attempted to flatter the little creature.

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" shouted Trufflehunter as he hobbled to the side of the Prince.

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" Reepicheep the mouse said.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said.

"Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!" Trufflehunter nudged Nikabrik in the chest.

"What?" The mouse dropped his sword.

"Then let him bring it forward," said a voice, as four centaurs walked over the hill behind them. "This is the reason we have gathered."

OoOoOoOoOo

Miraz paced around the tower as the fog that covered the mirror slowly faded away. When he finally looked back up to see the mirror was no longer clouded over his heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Only the girl's eyes were still misted and completely white.

"In the days that come, war will follow," she said in an eerie tone, she didn't seem in control of her actions, "When the High Kings and Queens make their way for the castle the battle shall seem that much imminent. When the young Prince discovers the truth of his father's death, the Telmarines will seal their fate and Miraz will stand as king. They come in great numbers in the dead of night, their raid shall shortly begin." and with that her eyes returned to normal colour and she leant upon the the glass to catch her breath.

"The raid shall shortly begin... will it now?" Miraz repeated as a look of terror enveloped Thea's face, "I must ready my army, if we are to have the upper-hand. You know, you really are quite handy to keep around."

Miraz walked from the tower, locking it from behind and calling on every man to be at his post on look out for the Narnians that would arrive soon. What had she done?!

OoOoOoOoOo

The Narnians shouted at one another so loudly it could have been mistaken for thunder, while a puny Caspian stood in the middle of it all, trying to defend his honor and his life.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik shouted, followed by huzzahs from others.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian shot back instantly, very offended.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarmines have taken?" A booming Minotaur raised his axe.

"Our homes!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian questioned.

"Accountable…and punishable!" Nikabrik scowled at the human.

"That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep raised his sword in turn.

"—And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!"

"Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?" Trufflehunter stated which was met with more shouting from the Narnians.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king." Trufflehunter nodded at the legends he knew to be true, the others around him hushed in remberance.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?"

"Because I can help you," Caspian interjected. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true." the Centaur named Glenstorm stepped forward. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" the ever excited possum Pattertwig questioned, hanging from his tree.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are, in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." Caspian beamed in good spirit.

"If you will leads us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm rose his own.

"And we offer you our lives unreservedly." Reepicheep bowed.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind, sire."

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon." Caspian said.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay new chapter is up. I have to give a massive shout out to my new and fabulously talented beta reader 'HungryDemon' who has just started work with me! I feel my grammar/story is getting better already! So my big exam block is now over and this chapter is incredibly long for what i usually have, I hope it makes up for the lack of chapters I've been putting up. We're getting close to the big plot twist soon. Roughly guessing four more chapters will get us there, it think. I've got it all planned out :)

Daisy54154: There you go missy, another chapter for you.

DawnCat2476: I could imagine so, but it's well worth the wait, TRUST ME! Again your support means the world to me. Also I can't tell you who I'm getting with who (because admittingly it's a bit complicated what I have worked out) but it'll be sure to satisfy everyones needs for romance and love 3


	19. Part 2: Chapter 7: Meetings and Mistakes

Song Per Chapter: 'Journey to the How' by Harry Gregson-Williams (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (Motion Picture Soundtrack)

* * *

Part Two: Chapter Seven: Meetings and Mistakes

Hiding as best they could, the Pevensies and their DLF watched on as the Telemarine army continued to build a bridge that crossed the divide between the river and onwards to the Narnian camp.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all," Susan said from behind a large log where they all hid. It was clear that the gorge was their most sensible bet.

Back at the gorge they all lingered at the edge when Peter finally spoke up, "Where do you think you saw Aslan?"

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy pouted and started to look over the other side for the exact spot where she had seen Aslan.

"I am a grown up," Trumpkin said openly, just to clarify.

"It was right around…" Lucy started when without warning the ground underneath her feet collapsed and with a scream she disappeared. Instantly the others rushed over to see her safely sitting just a few meters below them.

"… here." she laughed a little, happy to be alive. So carefully, they all followed Lucy down, watching their footing constantly.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Thea was incredibly worried about what she had just done. It was completely accidental and now her friends would be paying the price for her mistakes. She had to fix this and there was only one way she knew how, but would the rewards outweigh the benefits?

The book that she was always found reading each time a person from the outside world glanced in was the only book in the entire prison. A book of magic and spells that had managed to keep her occupied in her loneliness. She had only read a small selection of the spells that it offered, the good magic that drew from nature and didn't endanger the balance of the natural world. But there were spells and enchantments that she dared never to look at, bar their heading. Most of the book contained dark magic that could bring down entire empires, crumble the most dangerous of enemies and strip people of their very lives with a click of fingers. She even feared... Jadis had left the means to learn the Deplorable Word could be hidden inside of it. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

She flicked past the sleep spell, the fire spell, the charm for understanding animals until she came to a peculiar heading chapter heading, '_Purging_'. The chapter spoke of many secrets that the art of purging could unlock. How to control your enemies, how to make them do what you want, influence them, clear them of good or evil, even purge them of life. To purge someone was to make them your own. But one word kept appearing over and over again. '_Life essence points_'. To do most of these spells you needed life essence points, you needed to kill people and take their soul before it passed on. Somehow the more of these, you collected the more powerful you became.

In sudden shock Thea slammed the book shut and threw it away from her. Whatever that magic was, she could not touch it. It was far too dangerous. If she wanted to help her friends from a fate she had created, she was going to have to be better than Miraz.

The others would meet soon and then the raid on the castle would begin. Only now, Thea had to ensure that they were all safe. If she was going to do one thing, she was going to make sure that her mistake would not cost anyone their lives. Anyone but Miraz.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

In a small field the Pevensies and their DLF, Trumpkin, had set up camp for the night. It was quiet and the stars filled the Narnian night sky. All were asleep except for Lucy,who gazed up at the blanket of twinkling lights, with her hands comfortably behind her head. She was contemplating the day's events when Susan rolled over, rubbing her eyes, and sighed.

"Lucy, you awake?" she whispered, unsure if she had seen her sister blink.

"Hmm." Lucy nodded and rolled to face her.

"Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?" Susan asked.

With surprise Lucy sat up and whispered with disbelief, "So you do believe me?"

"Well, we got across the gorge thanks to you." Susan sat up as well, hugging her knees.

"… I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to." Lucy proposed as she warmed her hands on the fire in-between them

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?"

"I hoped so."

"I just got used to the idea of living in England," Susan began to complain.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy questioned her sister.

"While it lasts." Susan smiled as she stared into the fire. "We should go to sleep. I'll put the fire out."

At dawn, Lucy heard a deep growl and woke up immediately. Her face morphed by confusion, at what she thought she heard, she got to her feet and began to sneak away from the others. She walked through the forest, littered with green leaves, pushing tree branches out of her way as she searched for the source of the mysterious growl. A dryad floated down from the trees and brushed past her laughing and calling her forward as the trees moved aside for her, making a pathway. She cautiously walked down the middle, feeling the trunks of the small trees as she went, until a voice whispered her name.

"Lucy…" it called and with haste she rushed over a small hill and there stood a lion, atop another mound. Aslan!

"I've missed you so much." she cried rushing madly to his side and grabbing him round the middle in a glorious hug. "… You've grown!"

"Every year you grow, so shall I." Aslan nodded as Lucy let go of his torso.

"Where've you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" Lucy asked, a concerned and sincere look building across her tiny face.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one," Aslan said simply, as a twig snapped and instead Lucy found herself back on the ground with her brothers and sister around her. Had it been a dream?

"Susan, get up!" she shook her sister.

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." Susan yawned and rolled over, curling up into a ball. With a big frown, Lucy got to her feet and ran the way that her dream had shown her. Surely it was Aslan calling for her. She came across the same trees as before, the ones that had lined themselves up for her, and brushed past them like she had before.

"Wake up," she pleaded quietly to them. Continuing on over the hill she heard a growl.

"Aslan?" She walked from the forest only to feel a hand cover her mouth and drag her backwards, behind a rock. She glanced backwards to see Peter carefully surveying the area, he let go of her mouth and put his fingers to his lips. Together they peered from their hiding spot the see the source of the growl: a large Minotaur. Peter moved his hand towards his hip and drew his sword from its place, silently walking towards the Minotaur. Lucy was silent as a mouse.

All of a sudden a screaming man jumped from behind the trees; a tall and dark haired young man who wielded his own sword. Peter quickly jumped out of the way and began to engage the fiend, swinging, missing and sticking his sword into a tree. The dark man saw his opportunity and kicked Peter to the ground, who recovered just as hastily. The dark man pried Peter's sword from the tree, as Peter himself grabbed a rock from the ground to use as a weapon. The two ran at one another when Lucy appeared from her hiding place.

"No!" She shouted and they stopped. As Peter looked around. Narnians from every crevice and crack came out of hiding. There was a glint of understanding in his eye as he understood who the man before him was.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter said, raising a brow, as Caspian held Peter's sword to his chest.

"Yes," Caspian replied. "And who are you?"

"Peter!" shouted Susan's voice from off side as she, Edmund, and Trumpkin made their way to the scene. Caspian looked at the sword in his hand and could see the lion head clearly embossed on its handle. With a regretful gaze, he looked back up at Peter.

"High King Peter?" he lowered the sword.

"I believe you called," Peter smiled.

"Well yes, but… I thought you'd be older." Caspian glanced around at Lucy and Edmund.

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." Peter went to turn away.

"No! No, that's alright. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected." Caspian apologised.

"Neither are you!" Edmund stated, staring directly at the Minotaur, who grunted.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," said the badger, Trufflehunter, who stepped forward to the young Prince's side.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." The mouse Reepicheep also appeared, too.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered to Susan, who giggled in agreement. The noble mouse was quick to draw his sword

"Who said that?!" he jumped around looking for the culprit.

"… Sorry." Lucy waved, shoulders a little hunched.

"Oh, uh… Your Majesty." Reepicheep bowed. "With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter took in the well-equipped Narnian's around him.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire." Reepicheep moved to Peter's side.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter acknowledged.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian chuckled and held out the sword peacefully to its rightful owner. With a pat on the back, Peter took the sword and sheathed it, as the rest of the crowd began to move on to their next destination.

Aslan's How.

* * *

**Authors Note:** EEEeep sorry for the late update, I was waiting for my beta to edit for me but it took too long so tada! This chappie has been done for over a week now I really wanted to get it out to you! School is becoming a drag so I'll see what I can do.

LovingBOBThePacific: Don't apologise, it's perfectly fine! And I'm glad that you're enjoying my writing style. I think I need to look for a new beta, I just need my updates to be quicker!

Also in two chapters time we begin THE RAID ON THE CASTLE! Which is going to be incredibly fun and sad to write. OOOhh, I can tell you no more.

ONE MORE THING! I just started up a youtube channel a while back AND I forgot to tell you about it :P So far I have a few vlogs and some tv reviews so if you wanna check that out and see the face behind the camera look me up. My username is ImSarcasticYes. Byeeeee x

_EDIT: I've cleared things up with my beta and they've been wonderful yet again. So now this chapter is different from the original upload on 29/5/13. _


	20. Part 2: Chapter 8: The Plan

Song Per Chapter: 'Arrival at Aslan's How' by Harry Gregson-Williams (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (Motion Picture Soundtrack)

* * *

Miraz starts to prepare for the raid while keeping up pretenses on the bridge making.

"Glozelle?" Miraz paced back and forth the throne room, calling for his the other Lord's presence. Glozelle came through the large doors and bowed before Miraz.

"What is it, my Lord?" he asked.

"How is the bridge faring?"

"Well. We have slowly withdrawn troops and hidden them inside the castle's perimeters. For all intents and purposes the Narnians will think that we are still building towards them."

"Very good. Send one soldier on horseback over to find them and need to think that we are trying to work out a plan of attack on their grounds." Miraz nodded happily.

"Are you sure that the witch has not deceived you?" Glozelle said as a thick silence started to fill the air.

"Positive. There are some emotions that even the most deceptive can not fake. Like the look of pure terror when you realise you are going to cost those most dear to you."

"Yes, that it true...," Glozelle paused to get back on track. "Has she said anything more about the way in which they will attack?"

"Only that they will fly overhead."

"Fly?" Glozelle interrupted with shock.

"Yes, Glozelle. Fly." Miraz smirked.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

It was warm, incredibly warm and each traveller, be it Narnian or Human sweat profusely. But nothing could deter them, not the heat or the fear of death. The Kings and Queens of Narnia were here; they were going to save Narnia once again. The forest around them flourished as they neared their destination, almost as if it was calling them forward.

"So, what are they like?" Trufflehunter asked, turning to Trumpkin.

"Complainers… Stubborn as mules in the morning," Trumpkin said with annoyance. Trufflehunter wasn't entirely convinced.

"So you like 'em, then?" Nikabrik joined in the conversation, glancing back as the Pevensies whispered amongst themselves.

"Well enough." Trumpkin's lips tried not to let a smile escape.

As they all came towards the edge of the forest there was a clearing where the sun's light shone brightly through, almost as a sign that they were nearing something special. With heavy hearts they passed it and emerged onto a giant plain, covered with lush grass and ahead sat a giant monument that almost reached the sky. Aslan's How!

They moved faster and the Pevensies moved to the front, with Caspian at their side. At least thirty centaurs stood at the entrance of the How, with their swords raised to form a guard of honor. Stopping, the Telemarine Prince invited the Pevensies forward before them as the progression carried on closer and closer. Hearts beating as one and smiles lighting up their faces. A small child centaur, whose arms were a bit tired held his sword low and presumably his father on his right smiled and helped the little one to hold his sword proudly in the air. Lucy waved back at the child who giggled excitedly and stood tall.

Upon entering the How they found Narnians scattered everywhere, busy making weapons for their army. Peter began to casually inspect everything, with Edmund close in tow.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian came up behind the two.

"Peter, you may want to see this," Susan called from over the other side of the space, she and Lucy were staring down at a black corridor. Picking up torches, the brothers along with Caspian made their way over and carefully descended into the black.

There were carvings in the stone walls, depicting four fearless warriors saving Narnia and banishing a familiar witch. Another further down as the same four being crowned and other adventures they took part of.

"It's us," Susan said, brushing the stone with her hand.

"Not just us," Edmund said as his torch lit up a peculiar carving of a person turning into petals on a cliff edge with the backs of the Kings and Queens and Aslan in view.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked softly, turning to ask Caspian who was also feeling the carvings on the wall.

"You don't know?" He questioned, picking up another torch in the passage and leading them further into the dark tunnel. At the end, he lit a fire that spread around the room revealing yet more carvings, but not of the Kings and Queens. Of Aslan and in the center sat the cracked Stone Table, the same as it was those thousand years ago.

"He must know what he's doing," Lucy consoled herself, walking forward.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter dropped his head away from the largest carving of Aslan, he had to believe for now that it was all up to him.

From there, things quickly descended into madness as the army filled the Stone Table room and took part in heated discussion.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," Peter said over the top of the squabble. Caspian looked uncertain.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reepicheep jumped forward, hand on his sword eagerly.

"We—"

"Our—" Caspian and Peter went to talk over one another, Caspian conceding.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter announced.

"But that's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle," Caspian jumped in again, shaking his head with incredible worry.

"There's always a first time for everything." Peter puffed his chest and stood crowd responded in agreement.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin shrugged, the plan could work.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian tried to win the crowd back over, .

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan agreed.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter shuddered, he was not a fan of war.

Peter turned to Caspian with annoyance and said, "Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out." Edmund stood up from sitting on the Stone Table.

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig added nervously, running back once he had spluttered out his contribution.

"Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep rolled his eyes "… Shut up!"

"Besides Caspian, we have people that we care about taken hostage in his castle. What better a way than to free them under the guise of battle?" Edmund hinted.

"But I would not risk the lives of hundreds for the few." Caspian pleaded, but everyone had made up their minds.

"I think you know where I stand on this, Sire." Reepicheep turned to Peter. Peter nodded and in turn faced the Centaur Glenstorm, who stood proudly as he was addressed.

"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege," Glenstorm bowed.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy stood up from beside Edmund with a giant frown on her face, why couldn't they understand this wasn't a game?

"Sorry?" Peter faced her with confusion.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter tried to shrug of her comment.

"No, you're the one that's not listening, Pete. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?" Lucy questioned him, his facing dropping immediately.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," he responded and with that he walked away, preparing for the raid. The rest of the crowd followed him excitedly except for Caspian who paused and gave a sorry look to Lucy.

"You'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, won't you?" she asked. Caspian shrugged his shoulders and left Lucy all alone in the tomb, helpless to stop her brother.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Whispers, all around her. Thea sat quietly flicking back and forth through the book looking for some kind of answer.

"_Your friends will die if you don't take a peek,_" a voice echoed in her ear. She brushed it off as a cold shudder and closed the book.

"_Peter, Susan, Lucy... Edmund_?" it said again, _"They'll die painfully. And you remember little Caspian. What about him, you'll let him die too?_

"_But what can you do in here? Sure, you could do a few party tricks to scare Miraz off, but to save them all after sentencing them to death, it's hardly enough._"

"I can't look in the back of the book. The dark magic that it holds could drive me insane... like Jadis." Thea consoled herself, justifying her actions against the thoughts inside her head.

"_So you sit by idly then. You let your friends die, you let the Narnians die and stay locked up in a tower again for the rest of your days, always fearing that someone will free you and unleash a worse terror..._" the voice coaxed, fading away. The seed had been planted and its mission was complete. Thea eyed the book uncertainly, he hand caressing its cover. She didn't want to be responsible for more death, she had to protect the people she cared about, her people. Miraz knew that in three nights the Narnian army would be upon them, fooled into thinking that the castle had been left empty with the bridge building. But now, more than ever, Miraz was prepared.

It had happened differently beforehand. She knew that if she had not have said anything that, yes, there would have been casualties but not enough to deny the Narnians victory. Her very presence was messing with time. So now her actions could lead to the death of everyone.

The voice in her head was save her friends she needed to become more powerful, she needed to go dark. Opening up the book there was a spell about casting a shield, the more life points collected, the larger and stronger it would be. Thea, despite her conscience saying otherwise, was going to have to kill and she was going to have to do it quick. When the Narnians came, and they would, she was going to be ready.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Woohoo! Next up is our super fun action packed chapter! I have written about three pages so far and it's not even nearly done. It's going to be very long... well that is I think it might be. Also my awesome beta is awesome! Just so everyone's aware, from now one the rest of the plot doesn't really follow the traditional PC plot. Things are A LOT different, but obviously they have to be! ON TO THE REVIEWS:

_KatieTheBaka_: Hi there little newcomers! I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic so far. Can I offer you some coke or popcorn to relax? Looking forward to any more reviews from you down the line!

_Guest_: I think this is a reasonable update.. kind of? It was kind of done last week but it needed to be fixed up by my cool-ass beta. New chapter is on the way soon and there will definitely be some big reveal/change of Thea's role in the story. She's going to be a lot less passive and a lot more active in the development of the story.

AtlantaPeach: There will be some love in some later chapters, whose love it is I will not spoil! It's out of three hot royals though!

DawnCat2476: I'm trying to avoid quoting the movie as best as possible but in some parts unfortunately it is neccessary. Pretty much from here on out there will be no more script quoting... kind of... there's a little at the start of next chapter but that's it. I'll do my best when it gets to VOTDT to steer clear from it too.

LovingBOBThePacific: You should do your homework over my story! School is very important! Again thanks for the very cute comments! Your praise puts a smile to my face.


	21. Part 2: Chapter 9: Raid on the Castle

Song Per Chapter: "Raid on the Castle" by Harry Gregson-Williams (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (Motion Picture Soundtrack)

* * *

"I want everyone in their places. Not a single life is to be spared, but leave Caspian for me." Miraz shouted at his army lines in the courtyard of the castle. With a salute they all dispersed to their places, weapons at the ready. Miraz walked away to meet his wife in their bedroom.

"Prunaprismia," he called and she came closer, their son in her arms, "Go with these guards and stay hidden. I don't want any rogue to harm you."

"You promise you will do the same," she said, cooing to the baby at the same time.

"We outnumber them and we are prepared far beyond what they know. It is an easy win."

"Watch out for our nephew. He has been corrupted into believing what he is doing is right. The Narnians have corrupted him and you have to save him from that."

"I will do my best my love, now go." He off-loaded her and their son of to two guards standing nearby. Miraz had no intention of saving Caspian; he was in the self preservation game. Sopespian and Glozelle walked up behind Miraz, concerned.

"I need you to take the mirror down into the dungeons. If they are coming from the sky, they are likely to land on our towers. I don't want to lose such a valuable possession to those beasts.

Miraz accompanied the two to the tower room where the mirror was sitting.

"Miraz." A voice echoed from under the mirror's cover. All three Lords looked up in worry. Miraz pulled back the cloth to reveal the witch, and all three men jumped back in shock. Normally her hair was a snowy blonde that sat loosely on her shoulders, her eyes a piercing blue and she wore a simple white dress. Standing before the mirror was a very different sight. Instead the girl's eyes were completely black. The veins on her face where enhanced and darkened, jutting from their place. Her hair was sticking up at the ends, almost like she had been electrocuted. Her white dress was strangely dirtied.

"I have one more prophecy for you tonight," she said eerily. Miraz stepped forward once more.

"Speak," he said. She nodded obligingly.

"Tonight all manner of hell will break loose. One of you standing before me will die for a noble cause, but die none the less, of their own stupid ambition. For I warned you, Miraz, not to toy with me. I warned you not to unleash my wrath. So from inside this mirror I will destroy everything the Telemarines have ever worked for. While you fight your enemies, I will watch. At every corner I will thwart your plans until I receive what I want." She chuckled crazily at the end, the laughter echoing throughout the castle, "For I am Jadis. The rightful Queen and ruler of Narnia. You will all bow down to me in the end!"

"Cover it!" Miraz shouted and there was silence once more. The Lords stood still for a moment, trying to understand what she had said.

"_Jadis._" Glozelle whispered in fear, "As in the Witch in the Narnian legends?

"You do not actually believe her." Miraz snapped, shutting him down. Glozelle only glared, "She is using scare tactics to undermine us. We can not let her do it. We are Telemarines, and we do not go down without a fight."

"Let's put it in the dungeons," Sopespian proposed as he brushed away a shiver down his spine, so the men did, the whole time the prophesied fate of one of them on their minds.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

"It will be alright, Peter. Lucy's safe back at the How," Susan said as the Griffins flew them through the air.

"I know. Just what she said before keeps playing over and over," Peter told Susan. She nodded, a frown on her face and said nothing more as the castle came into view. It was large and dark. It seemed oddly empty, barely any guards in sight. Most of the troops must have been busy building the bridge which was perfect for their plans. They could seize it easily.

The griffin holding Edmund started to fly lower, to drop Edmund on the top of a tower as the plan commanded. It did so carefully, out of sight of one guard who patrolling the roof. Almost as if he had heard something he looked up to find nothing. Edmund, with his sword unsheathed, neared him from behind. Ready to strike, he raised his sword as his opportunity was taken from him. Without warning the guard gasped for air as lightning bolt hit him square in the chest. But the lightning bolt didn't come from the sky... it came from the ground below.

The others in the air were watching the whole thing from a distance and jumped out of their skin at the sight. Something was not right.

Edmund froze on the spot with fear as the man slumped to the ground. After a moment of disbelief he regained his composure as his hands reached into his pocket for his electric torch, signaling the others. Peter, Susan, and Caspian, carried by griffins, flew in and landed atop another tower. Spotting another guard, Caspian and his griffin flew in low to strike as again there was a lightning bolt. The soldier dropped dead on his own accord. The three older ones met and continued on, climbing down a wall to Professor Cornelius's study.

With a knock Caspian whispered, "Professor." There was no response. Quietly, he pushed the window open and climbed inside, Peter and Susan trailing behind. The room was empty. Doctor Cornelius was nowhere in sight. Walking around Caspian trod on something that cracked under his feet. Kneeling down he picked it up in his hands, a pair of cracked glasses that could only have belonged to one person.

"I have to find him." Caspian got to his feet.

"You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse." Peter shook his head.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I." Caspian clenched the glasses tightly by his side, his jaw had tightened. "Besides, the dungeons are just below the courtyard which sits next to the gatehouse. It would be manageable."

"We can take care of Miraz." Susan gave her brother a pleading glance. Caspian was right for once.

"Thank you," Caspian said and ran off. Within no time, and no guards spared, he had reached Cornelius's cell and found his old professor lying chained to the floor. Unlocking it with the keys he had taken from a dead guard, he crept inside and began to free him.

"Five more minutes?" He laughed softly remembering when their situation had been reversed.

"What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here." Cornelius grasped Caspian's shoulders and tried to fling him away.

"He'll learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell." Caspian leapt back to Cornelius's side, throwing the keys away.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." Cornelius grabbed his shoulders again, a frightening truth coming to light.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian tried to understand what Cornelius had told him.

"I'm so sorry." Cornelius shook his head. Caspian was filled with an indescribable anger when suddenly as he went to race off. The dungeon doors slammed shut, and there stood the devil himself.

"I'm not." Miraz picked up the keys and playfully teased them in front of the two.

"You bastard!" Caspian threw himself against the bars. Miraz drew his sword and pushed it towards Caspian's prince let go of the bars and backed away.

"It's true then. You killed my father." Caspian spat, tears beginning to fill up his eyes.

"We Telmarines would have nothing, had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"So you murdered him in cold blood for his throne and then you try to have me murdered to finish the job off!" Caspian screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I did what any ambitious man would do in my place. I was meant to rule... and after tonight I will have my wishes come true."

"Not likely." Caspian jumped back on the bars to face his Uncle. With a quick swipe Miraz sliced Caspian's cheek with the tip of his sword.

"Did you think I wouldn't know about your little army? I've known for weeks. So while you cry like a child down here, my entire militia lies hidden in the shadows waiting to kill every one of them. You can thank you witch friend for that." Miraz walked away as both prisoners sunk back with exasperated faces. New guards took the place of the dead, much more alert than their fallen friends.

"Oh, and Caspian, once this is over I'm sure the kingdom will rejoice at watching the execution of their Prince that betrayed them. I can promise I'll make it nice and slow for you."

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Up top, Edmund had been standing at his post, waiting to signal the rest of the army with the torch in his hand. The wind had begun to pick up, making the air cooler.

"_Edmund_," whispered a voice through the air. He turned in fear to find a lone figure standing there. Draped in white and hair just the same, stood a face he had been longing to see for some time.

"Thea." His voice cracked with surprise. "But...but...what about the mirror?"

"_I am still there. It is merely an apparition before you,_" she coaxed him forward.

"How?" he neared the girl, bubbling with happiness.

"_Do not worry your head with hows and whys._" She laughed softly, "_I am here because something dreadful is about to happen and it's all my fault._"

"What is?"

"_If I am freed from the mirror I fear the worst, that the White Witch will be brought back alongside me._" She turned away from Edmund, secretly smiling. The boy moved closer in anticipation of her words, "_Miraz has been threatening me with such a fate if I do not do as he says. The mirror is a portal through time and I could see the future through it, he forced me..."_

"Whatever it is, we'll fix it," he interrupted.

Thea shouted over the top of him, _"Edmund, I told him you were coming tonight! His army is all here hiding in the shadows. If you do not turn away now they will all be slaughtered._"

"What?" Edmund stumbled backwards.

"_They know you're coming, Edmund!_" she shouted, "_I've been doing all I can to stop them, but I need more power._"

"What are you talking about?" Edmund was panicking, looking to see if his brother and sister had emerged yet.

"_The lightning bolts! I need to take their lives to be stronger. If you can draw attention to yourself, call the guards to the roof, I will stop them. I can turn them into power, use their lives to keep you safe._"

"You will kill them?" Edmund was slowly understanding Thea' plan, growing concerned.

"_They are Telemarines. They deserve to die for what they have done to the rightful owners of his land._"

"Maybe in battle, but not like that." Edmund shook his head. This was not the Thea he had once knew; he could see it in her eyes. There was something twisted and wrong about her. The girl that they had met the first time in Narnia struggled to hurt a fly let alone talk about meaninglessly slaughtering people for power. Last time he checked, she couldn't do magic, either.

"Who are you?" He turned to face her squarely. She chuckled and started to walk around the tower while Edmund stood his ground.

"_I'm Thea, of course._" Her voice sounded harsher, not like hers at all. When she emerged from walking around the tower, it was clear that whoever was standing before him was not Thea Fletcher at all. Her eyes were maniacally evil and blackened to their core. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. Everything from her actions to the way she talked was wrong.

"No, you are not." Edmund held his sword forward, he was not afraid to attack.

"_Perhaps, but she's still here. Somewhere."_The enigma chuckled, pacing back and forth near Edmund, "_She's just been heavily suppressed by dark magic. She won't be around for much longer if I keep this up. You have to save her can't let her die again._"

"You're lying." the sword in his hand beginning to waver.

"_Am I_?" She stopped. "_Fine. Then go save your friends and family. There'll be time for this squabble later on._" The evil Thea stepped to the side to let Edmund pass. He stared at her intensely, a fire burning inside his soul. Whatever had taken hold of her would not be there for long if he had any say in the matter.

"She is my friend and once I'm sure my family is safe, I'll be back for her." Edmund lowered his sword slightly. The enigma smiled once more, and he could have sworn that the smile indeed belonged to the real Thea. In an array of light and smoke, she was gone and he knew this night had only just begun to take its course. The raid on the castle was far from over.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

"Where is Caspian?" Peter said fiddling with his belt, as Susan and himself met up with Reepicheep and his mouse army, Asterius the Minotaur and Nikabrik in the Gatehouse.

"He was supposed to be here by now." Susan looked around, hoping he'd come running in at any moment.

"Sssh..." Reepicheep whispered, "Someone's coming."

Indeed, the mouse was right as someone approached. Everyone inside drew their swords, ready to attack as the doors to the gatehouse burst open and a panting Edmund appeared.

"Ed?! What are you doing down here?" Peter exclaimed, "You're supposed to be—"

"They know we're here!" Edmund shouted, "We need to get out now."

"Did Caspian alert—" Peter went to start again, Edmund cut him off quickly.

"They knew that we were coming. Miraz has his entire army waiting for us. It's Thea. he was forced to tell him, she's alive just like Trumpkin said. They're going to slaughter us if you don't call it off."

"Fate is not on our side tonight sire." Reepicheep sheathed his sword. Peter's throat had gone dry. Just as he had paused to call his next move there was a terrible scream from above them. Up on the courtyard they could hear screaming and smashing.

"Unlock the gate. Now!" Peter yelled just as loud. "We need to get out and fast."

Asterius held his axe high in the air and brought it down swiftly on chains that held the gate in place. A sigh of relief could be heard from above.

"What about Caspian?" Susan pulled at her brother's arm.

"He is on his own. I have a duty to protect our people. He knew the risks. That is, if Miraz hasn't already killed him."

"Don't speak like that." She stared at him with disbelief.

"We were set up. We don't have time to worry about stragglers, not when hundreds of lives are on the line." Peter grasped Susan's hands. "If he's alright he'll make it out with us. That's the best I can offer."

Running, they reached the courtyard to find a battle already in progression. Their army had come through when Asterius broke the gate. Closely behind them was part of Miraz's army that had cornered them in from behind. They barely stood a chance, especially when there was no straight exit. But they could not lose hope! Into battle they ran, swords, axes and bows at the ready. Edmund trailed Peter as they pushed into the crowd to aid their friends.

"What the hell did you mean, 'Thea told them'?" Peter shouted at his brother as they fought of ten soldiers as once. "It's not like she could see the future."

"Actually." Edmund ducked as Peter swung his sword into an oncoming foe, "She can."

"How?" Peter's sword sliced cleanly.

"The mirror is magical. She didn't say much about it—" Edmund copied his brother's move.

"Wait, so you talked to her? Where is she?"

"That's the thing." The two began to run forward into the heat of the battle, "I'm not sure. She somehow appeared to me on the top of the tower."

"She's out?"

"No, it was like a spirit. More like a ghost. She's still inside the mirror but she can make her form appear. She was the strike of lightning we saw."

"Watch out!" Peter screamed as an awe wielding Telmarine swung at Edmund. Peter tried to pull him back but the axe only just collided with Edmund's arm. The wound was deep.

"Ahh..." Edmund clutched his arm tightly as Peter took out his brother's attacker.

"FALL BACK!" Peter screamed, trying to get his brother out of the middle of battle as his arm sprung blood.

"There's nowhere to fall back, sire!" Reepicheep appeared at their side.

"Get Edmund out of here then."

"I don't think that's going to make a difference." Reepicheep grimly looked to sky. His fear was suddenly realised in the eyes of the few Narnians left. Up in the rim of the courtyard sat hundreds of Telmarines armed with loaded crossbows. Miraz stood proudly above them.

"STOP!" Miraz shouted out over the clashing of weapons. The Narnians froze as their enemies stood back.

"This ends tonight. You Narnian scum can not win, it is futile to try. So let us make it easier on you." He raised his hand. The assassins let their arrows loose as a blinding white light struck the bloodied courtyard. When the light cleared there stood a white figure, one that had come to Edmund earlier on in the night. Surrounding the Narnians was a bubble of sorts, a barrier that covered them like glass. The arrows were stuck in it and slowly disintegrating.

"No!" Miraz could have jumped from the balcony with anger.

"Did I not warn you, Miraz." The haunting voice taunted as she raised her hands and bolts of lightning escaped from them striking the whole front row of Telmarines soldiers.

"Thea, stop!" Edmund left his brother's side and ran to pull the girl back, falling through her ghostly apparition.

"Edmund." She got to her knees inspecting his arm gently, "I can heal that for you."

"No. No magic." He got to his feet shaking her away. She looked confused; she was doing this to save them like she had promised.

"Can't you see I've done this for all of you!" She screamed over the top of him. Susan had reached Peter's side and their army was nervously standing by.

"No matter." A darkness began to consume her eyes, "Miraz, you will not harm my friends any more. This shield will protect them. Until you give up this offense against the rightful owners of this land, I will destroy everyone and everything in my way to achieve their freedom."

"Then you will forever wait inside that dome of yours. Telmarines never give in!"

"Thea, stop this, whatever you're doing. There's another way." Edmund padded forward, she stared him down with beady black eyes.

"ANYONE AND ANYTHING!" She declared and shot her hand out in Edmund's direction. He put his hands up in surrender momentarily and held his breath. She wouldn't kill him, surely she wasn't that far gone?

"Please," Edmund whispered trying to plead to what was left of the real Thea. Without blinking, she lowered her hand and stared back up to Miraz.

"You have the rest of the night to make your decision," she said and disappeared in light, just as she had appeared.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

"Miraz needs you on the courtyard," said a deep voice as a set of feet made their way down the stairs. The two men on guard looked at each other, unsure.

"Would you disobey a direct order from your superior?" He said, walking into the light._Lord Sopespian_. The men shook their head and ran off upstairs, eager to avoid the wrath of Miraz himself.

"I thought that it would be you to come down here." Another voice echoed down the end of the corridor. Caspian and the Professor sat quietly, watching the whole thing take its course. Only Cornelius had the slightest inkling, and it did not bode well with him.

"Tonight is the night that I free you, mistress." Sospespian pulled away a cover to a very large mirror, revealing a smiling girl.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ahhhhh! Yay no more book and movie plot! I feel like I can finally go free reign now and not have to worry immensely about sticking to certain plots so not to offend people. It's a drastic change for this story, but I think (I hope) it'll be a good one. So cheers to that. Onto my reviews:

_Arrowhead1996_: OMG IT'S YOU! Yes it has been a while but thanks a million-gizillion for returning! Super glad that you are enjoying this sequel and again, I hope you like this chapter too. Tell me what you think!

_LovingBOBThePacific_: :3

_Jesus' girl 4ever_: Just for you ;) Also your username is uber-cute

So just to answer your questions, yes there will be romance very soon, so don't lose your marbles over it! We have three contestants and all have just as good a chance as the other to get the girl. Kind of... I've actually already chosen so it's not really equal. Sue me. I'll see how quickly I can update again, I've got trial exams in the next two weeks that I need to study for. If you haven't already please check out some of my other stories to tire you over until then!


End file.
